


Daryl's Turn

by Ficslavesue



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A smidgen of plot anyway, Apparently more plot than I thought!, Daryl finally gets some, Daryl finds lurve, Daryl in The Kingdom, Daryl post Easy Street, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficslavesue/pseuds/Ficslavesue
Summary: Abandoned in The Kingdom by his family, Daryl is feeling low when he meets a woman who intrigues him. Sweet little tale about Daryl meeting his perfect woman. Bit of smut ensues, and surprisingly some plot!





	1. Chapter 1

*This story assumes there’s much more of a gap between Richard giving Daryl the crossbow and actually taking him out to execute his dumbass plan which could result in killing Carol. Several days at least. At this point, Daryl doesn’t know Carol is alive.*

Daryl creeped stealthily through the woods not far from The Kingdom in a foul mood. How could Rick leave him behind again? Their family was only just reunited after… he shook away the thought of what had happened with Glenn and Abraham at that fuckin’ psycho’s hands. He couldn’t dwell on that while he was out alone in the woods. He needed to stay alert, not wallow in the depth of his guilt and misery of that fucked up situation. 

He knew why Rick had left him behind. It was probably the safest place to leave him. He didn’t for a minute believe that he was capable of changing King Ezekial’s mind about joining them in a fight against Negan. He didn’t have the words or the sway that Rick, Maggie or even that prick Jesus may have had with the self-appointed monarch. He knew that Rick couldn’t possibly believe he had any chance of changing anyone’s mind either, unless he used his fists. And he doubted Rick meant for him to do that. Probably end up eaten by that damn tiger for his troubles. No, Rick had left him behind to keep him safe, pure and simple. And while that was just something Rick would do to protect any of his family, he couldn’t help but feel hurt and abandoned. Cut off from his family again. Alone, again. 

Daryl huffed in annoyance. And he was surrounded by pansy ass pricks in crap armour and a whole town, no Kingdom he amended with a sneer, of people who’d probably faint at the sight of a walker, let alone be able to kill one. Just this morning he was watching the town’s archery training. One or two could hit a target, he’d give them that, but the damn thing wasn’t moving was it? It wasn’t like walkers were gonna stand still so they could get in a shot! They were too soft, too inexperienced, and they were all gonna die, probably sooner than later. It was pretty amazing they’d lasted this long, even all cozy as they were behind them walls. That Richard guy seemed to be the only one in the place that even realised the danger everyone was in. Daryl shifted the crossbow Richard had given him on his shoulder, the weight new and yet completely familiar, like a missing limb had been returned to him.

The crossbow was well looked after, the bolts for it well made and he was grateful for it. He was good with a knife and a gun, but to properly hunt, he needed a bow. This is what he was doing out in the woods. Taking the new crossbow for a test run and seeing if he could bring in some meat while he was at it. It didn’t sit right on him, eating food that others had grown or killed without offering something back. The Kingdom may be full of pansies, but they obviously worked as hard as anyone these days for their food.

He walked on, probably a mile and a half out from The Kingdom’s walls now, searching for tracks. A few squirrels or rabbits would do, but he was hoping to bag a deer. It had been a while since he’d had any venison. He snorted quietly to himself, he’d lived the last few weeks off dog food sandwiches, deer shit would probably taste better right now.

A half hour later he had a string of squirrels draped over his shoulder and had just spotted some old deer tracks when the wind shifted and he got a face full of walker stench. He paused, standing stock still as he listened to figure out where the walker or walkers were and if they were close enough that he’d have to deal with them. He began to hear faint groans and snapping twigs, and relaxed minutely. It was about 7 or 8 walkers he’d guess, but far enough from him that he could avoid them easily. He began to turn when he heard a sound that made him freeze again momentarily in fear before he took off toward the sound, running as quietly as only he could through the dry undergrowth. The noise was short, and quickly cut off, but it was the beginning of a feminine scream. It was barely a squeak, but Daryl was sure of what he’d heard.

He ran for a couple of minutes, pausing only to sling his squirrels over a high branch and swing his crossbow forward, ready to shoot, when he saw her. She was tall for a woman, probably the same height as him, her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a braid and she was wearing form fitted dark colour trousers and a t-shirt with a dark brown leather vest over it. And as she stood, poised tall and proud with a bow and arrow, Daryl paused. Whilst she reminded him in a flash of the time before of a video game heroine, Lara something, he also recognised the stance of an experienced archer. He took a moment to assess the situation. He spotted eight walkers coming at her, seven from the front, one off to the side a little further back and as he watched, she pulled bolt after bolt from the quiver slung across her back and rapidly took out the first five walkers within moments of each other, almost faster than he could see. By then the next two walkers were just about on her and Daryl brought his crossbow up to help her out, but she kicked the first walker away with her shit kicker boots, brought a knife out of a sheath on her waist and stabbed the second walker through the eye with a slight grunt of effort, before spinning back to the first and jabbing her knife up under its chin, taking it out. By this time, the final walker was at her back and before she could spin and deal with it, Daryl fired his bolt through its temple and it dropped where it stood with a slight squelch.

The woman spun around and glared at Daryl furiously. “I had it!” she spat. She huffed, dismissing him with a hand gesture when he didn’t answer and turned to gather her bolts from the dead walkers surrounding her.

Daryl walked over and pulled the two nearest him and held them out to her. “You’re welcome!” he snapped gruffly.  
She snatched the bolts from him, wiping the gore off them on the nearest walker’s clothes. “Why would I thank you for interrupting my practice?” she said sharply. “I can handle myself”.

Daryl raised a brow at her accent, her voice distinctively English if he wasn’t very much mistaken, but ignored his curiosity in favour of answering her. “Practice?” he asked shortly “D’ya think ‘s a jolly jaunt comin’ way out here alone to play Robin Hood? I saw ya, this morning. Did practicing on those targets in The Kingdom bore ya?” he asked, impersonating her accent irritably. What kind of stupid idiot would come out alone into the woods to practice? 

“Fuck you!” she snapped, fire in her eyes as she got in his face. “It’s a new bow. How’s my old one treating you?” she asked as she tapped the crossbow.

Daryl frowned “This was yours?” he asked and when she nodded he continued “Why the fuck did Richard give it to me then?” 

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t need it anymore. I only used it til I had time to make a new bow for myself. I can reload much faster with this bow than I can with a cross”.

Daryl nodded. “Well thanks” he said “Ya took good care of it, an’ I been missin’ mine since it got took”.

The woman relaxed her stance a bit “Yeah well, we’ve got to look after what keeps us alive, right? The crossbow was great at a distance or for one or two walkers, but in close quarters? I had to resort to using my knife too often. I can do it, but I’m better with my bow”.

“I saw” Daryl nodded “Ain’t never seen anyone shoot arrows ‘s fast”

A small smile played around the woman’s full lips “Well thanks” she nodded and Daryl shrugged, embarrassed. 

“Ya do this a lot?” Daryl asked, indicating the walkers. Maybe some of The Kingdom’s residents weren’t such pansy asses after all if they came out to clear walkers as well as hitting those stupid targets.

She shrugged “Can’t get soft now” she said. “Those people in The Kingdom…” she sighed as she trailed off.

“Ya new here?” Daryl asked, surprised.

“Do I sound like a resident of Virginia?” she smirked.

Daryl huffed a little, amused “Not ‘xactly” he replied, somewhat pleased that this woman thought the same as him about people in The Kingdom. He was distracted from his next question by a faint tutting noise, coming from above him in a tree and he glanced up sharply. It was probably meant to sound like a squirrel, but as a lifelong hunter, he knew the difference between a squirrel and a human noise.

The woman made a double tutting noise and Daryl’s jaw dropped in shock as two little girls with tawny blond hair dropped out of the tree next to them, landing on their feet with barely more noise than a rabbit jump. He swung round on the woman instantly furious. “Ya brought kids out here?” he stormed, trying to keep his voice down, but the anger at her recklessness with the girl’s safety was white hot. “D’is a damn family outin’?!”

The older of the two girls, who could be no more than 8 or 9 years old, quick as lightening pulled a knife and stood in front of the woman, while the younger girl who was maybe 6 years old covered her ears and flinched.

“You don’t shout at my Mum” the older girl snarled at Daryl.

“Ness!” exclaimed the woman “It’s alright. This man is only trying to help”. She placed a hand on her girls’ shoulders and pulled them against her comfortingly. She stroked the younger one’s hair “It’s okay Bethie, he’s not going to shout anymore” she assured her whilst glaring at Daryl in warning.

Daryl shook off his surprise at being threatened by a little girl, tried to ignore the pang of hearing the name Beth again, and opened his mouth to say his piece before the woman interrupted him.

“He doesn’t know what you two can do, baby” she said. She made two quick clicks with her tongue and before Daryl could blink, Ness had crouched over, Beth used her back as a spring board to jump up and grab a branch. She pulled herself up, flipped herself over, leaned down and grabbed Ness’ hands as she jumped up, then with a strength and agility that staggered Daryl, the girls together managed to swing Ness up onto the branch. Within seconds, both girls had climbed higher into the tree and became so quiet and still that Daryl could no longer see them among the leaves.

“What the…?” he exclaimed. Last time he’d seen anyone move like that it was Olympic gymnasts on the TV, not two little pint sized girls in the woods.

The woman tutted twice and with the barest rustle, the girls dropped out of the tree again, landing safely on their feet.

“Come on girls” said the woman. “It’s time to get back for dinner”.

Bethie looked up at her Mum and rubbed her tummy, earning her a smile “Yes I know you’re hungry baby. It won’t take us long to get back”.

Daryl fell into step behind the trio and the woman looked back. “We don’t need an escort, thank you” she said sharply.

Daryl shrugged “Time f’ my dinner too” he said, pacing off a few steps and grabbing the squirrels he’d hung in the tree earlier. Despite how capable the woman and her daughters appeared to be, it wasn’t in him to leave them alone in the woods.

After moving at an angry pace for a couple of minutes, although the three females still moved more quietly than he’d ever been able to teach Rick, the woman sighed and paused to let Daryl catch up to her before walking along with him, the girls slightly ahead, clearly knowing the way without being told.

“I’m Gina by the way” she said, her anger obviously lessened.

“Daryl”

Gina nodded and sighed. “When this all went down, we were on holiday in Florida, staying with a friend. She had this house with a big wall all around the property and an orange grove out the back. Flights home stopped almost as soon as they started reporting the dead rising on the news, and you know how fast everything fell apart then. It was obvious we weren’t going to get home to England and that we were better off hunkering down behind those walls rather than attempting to go into the city or to a refugee camp. We were safer where we were. The girls were already doing gymnastics classes at home and when we saw how quickly they could climb those orange trees, we had them practice that move over and over until they did it without hesitation when we gave them the signal”.

Daryl nodded “’S smart” he said gruffly.

“I bring them out to practice so they don’t lose that skill. It’s saved them untold times and frees me up to fight knowing they’re out of reach. They can’t get soft, even if we’re behind walls right now. We know those walls can come down at any time”.

“That what happened in Florida?” Daryl asked.

Gina nodded “It was a hurricane. It knocked down a couple of trees in our grove which took out the wall in a couple of places and before we knew it, walkers were swarming in and we had to leave in a hurry. We had been taking people in, friends and neighbours. We had been working together to live, to carry on. We lost twelve that night” she sighed, looking away for a moment to gather her emotions.

“How many o’ ya came to The Kingdom?”

“Just me and my girls. We lost… their Dad, and everyone else on the way. We’ve been alone for a long time now, since Charleston”.

“Ya came all that way by yourselves?” Daryl exclaimed. Even with a group of seasoned fighters they’d struggled to cover the same distance that Gina and her girls had apparently done alone. “Why did ya keep movin’?”

Gina shrugged “I was hoping that somewhere up the coast we’d find passage home. Some group or another that was maybe running boats over the ocean. But people now... it’s hard to trust. We sometimes stop for a bit, but move on before it goes sour. And we kept getting pushed inland to avoid some groups too”.

“’m sorry, ‘bout your husband” Daryl said gruffly.

Gina sighed “He was a good man” she nodded. “He grew up camping with his family. His Dad was the type to try and live off the land while they camped, so he knew some basic stuff to keep us going”. She shook herself “So what about you? You’re new here too right? Are you alone?”

“No. I got family. Not blood family y’know, but family jus’ the same. ‘S safer for me to be here right now, but I don’t know how long I’m stayin’. Wan’ ta be back with my people”.

They walked in silence for a while. Daryl felt like he’d talked more to Gina than anyone else in a long time. Must be all that time in solitary confinement with only that damn song for company. 

A little further on, a couple of walkers came a bit too close for comfort and Daryl got to see the girls’ gymnastic feat up into a tree again as Gina immediately clicked twice on hearing the walkers as she simultaneously readied her bow. Daryl was impressed with her ease with the bow as they took out a walker each in tandem. Once she was sure there was no more danger, she tutted twice and the girls dropped out of the tree and kept walking.

Daryl watched the girls for a while. They seemed alert for sounds around them, in fact he thought little Bethie may have actually heard those walkers before he did. She would probably be alerting them first once she was a bit older. Ness kept a hand hovering near her knife sheath and stuck close to Bethie’s side as she kept a sharp eye on the woods surrounding her. He felt sad for them. It was one thing to have a shitty upbringing because your Pa was a no-good redneck and abusive drunk, but at least the whole world hadn’t gone to shit. He still was able to go to school on occasion. Watched Saturday morning cartoons while his Pa slept off the night before. Might occasionally have had a few cents to buy some candy. Hell, at the least he could play in the woods without worrying he’d get eaten. Did these girls ever get a chance to just be kids? Gina was smart in training them up early, but it was sad all the same.

As they walked through the gates back into The Kingdom, the girls both turned to look at their mother. Gina’s eyes darted about them, obviously checking the area was still secure and she gave the girls a nod. All at once their little bodies seemed to relax and come alive as Ness let out a few giggles of obvious relief. Bethie took a deep breath and began to pace a little on the spot, her hands flapping by her ears. Daryl looked askance at the little one as she began muttering to herself. He was at once reminded of little Lizzie at the prison and felt a chill slip down his spine.

“Did we do okay today Mummy?” asked Ness with a big full dimpled smile.

“You did baby” grinned Gina and gave both her girls big hugs. “You both did so well. I’m so proud of you both!” The girls’ smile’s widened. Bethie tugged her mother’s hand and Gina leaned down so she could whisper in Gina’s ear. Gina chuckled “Yes baby, it’s time to eat. Go wash and then save me a seat in the dining hall. I’ll be there in a minute!”

Ness smiled up at Daryl, her demeanour from the focused little girl threatening him in the woods as different as night and day. “Are you gonna eat with us Daryl?” she asked sweetly. Daryl was taken aback, not expecting Ness to have warmed up to him after he’d shouted at her Mom.

“Uh, sure Ness” he replied, gruffly.

“Yay!” exclaimed the girls and they ran off presumably to wash up and head to the dining hall, leaving Daryl to stare after them, bemused by their enthusiasm.

Gina smiled at him “I guess they decided you were okay after all” she laughed.

Daryl shrugged “Don’ know why” he mumbled.

Gina smirked “Maybe they see a good man under all that gruffness”.

Daryl shrugged again, embarrassed. He didn’t know why anyone would want to spend any more time than they had to with his rough and ready attitude and manners. No-one in the before world had wanted to, that’s for damn sure. He watched as the girls ran off, Bethie running with an odd little skip and hop now and then, her hands occasionally flapping beside her. He tilted his head in thought as he watched her. She seemed like a sweet kid, but that muttering to herself had him worried. After Lizzie had killed her little sister Mika, any reminder of her in another kid was worrying, even if Bethie was a good five or six years younger than Lizzie had been.

“She’s autistic Daryl” said Gina sharply, drawing his attention. “She’s not insane. She’s not a danger to anyone. She just sees and feels the world a little differently than we do. Her hearing is too sensitive. She doesn’t like crowds. She doesn’t like to be touched by most people, Ness and I not included. She’s sensitive to what material she wears. She only talks to me or Ness. She didn’t speak til about a year ago at all, and now it’s a bit disordered. Some people were nasty to her about the way she spoke, so now she refuses to speak aloud at all. She sometimes tics with flapping hands, talking to herself, some squeaks and other body movements, but she’s got really good at suppressing them when we aren’t in a safe place”. Gina stepped into Daryl’s space and pointed a finger at his chest. “If you’ve got a problem with any of that then you can just stay out of our way”.

Daryl looked at Gina guiltily “’m sorry” he mumbled. “The little ‘un seems like a sweet kid”.

“Bethie and Ness are my world”.

Daryl nodded “They should be”.

Gina sighed a little, easing back out of Daryl’s space. “I’m sorry if I went off on one. Some people have issues with her behaviour, even here. People are small minded and I’m sensitive to it. There are a lot of crazy people out there now. It seems like it’s mostly the crazy ones that made it this far, and I don’t like my baby being lumped in with them”.

“Y’ a good Mom” Daryl said, unsure if he should be forgiven for being one of those small-minded people, even if only for a minute. Maybe he should stay away from them. It‘s not like hanging with him would improve their lives any. Gina seemed like good people. She was strong and smart. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed how good looking she was to boot. Not that her looks had anything to do with how trustworthy she was, he’d just noticed that’s all. Like he’d notice how good someone’s weapon was. It didn’t mean anything more, he justified to himself.

“I try” Gina smiled. She tapped his arm “Come on, let’s go eat, they’re waiting”.

Daryl nodded and trailed behind her, dropping the string of squirrels in a bucket to clean later. He watched Gina walk ahead of him, catching himself from staring at her curvy ass. What the hell? Sure, she was pretty. Beautiful even. And a God damn amazon with that height, and those long legs. But Daryl didn’t normally find himself attracted to pretty. He could bypass a million pretty faces in fact, so much so that people tended to assume he was either gay or asexual. He wasn’t, he just didn’t put too much stock in someone’s shell and who the hell had the time or inclination to try and date people now? Not many women in his life had ever demonstrated the strength that he found made someone truly attractive. In fact, there were none before the turn that he could think of, although he’d found some fictional characters appealing, like that Lara something off that video game about Tombs or whatever. He’d only played it once round a friend’s house before his friend’s Mama came home and told him not to have that white trash in her house again. Most of the girls willing to be with a redneck like him were either drunks or strung out. Not exactly the strong hero type gal. 

Now here was Gina, a Lara something in the flesh. Strong, determined and capable on top of a smoking hot body and killer bow skills, and Daryl knew he could be in trouble. He was in The Kingdom to hide from Negan’s men. His family were in danger every moment of the day. They were planning to go to war. 90% of the population wanted to eat them, 5% more wanted to take what they had, with force. He had lost so many people he’d cared about already, he didn’t want to care about anyone new. It would only end up hurting and it was hardly the time to go mooning over a hot ass for the first time. Daryl jerked his eyes upward again away from said ass. Damn it! Pull y’self together Dixon, he told himself.

As they sat down to a meal, Ness held most of the conversation between them, asking Daryl about his tracking and hunting and did he think he was better with the crossbow than Mummy, or was Mummy better. In fact, the cute little button didn’t stop talking and damned if Daryl, usually monosyllabic at best couldn’t help but respond to her, much to the bemusement of himself and by the looks of it, Gina too. Even little Bethie grinned as she followed the conversation with rapt attention. Normally this much socialising would exhaust him, but he found himself enjoying the meal and by the end of it, he knew those little girls had him utterly wrapped around their little fingers. So much so that when Ness asked Daryl to come see her and Bethie’s room, coz they got real beds and everything here, he found himself agreeing. 

Sometime later he found himself sitting on the bench outside of Gina and the girl’s room waiting for Gina to put the girls to bed, still somewhat bemused by the whole situation. He heard then felt Gina come out and sit beside him. She chuckled. 

“Did she wear you out?” she asked.

Daryl huffed a laugh “Nah. ‘m good” he replied.

“That’s good, because she thinks she’s got a new best friend” Gina smirked.

Daryl smiled but shook his head “That’s dangerous, y’know? The way she trusts people”.

Gina shook her head “She doesn’t normally, I swear! In fact, she’s normally harder to get to know than most adults these days, she’s defensive. I don’t know why she’s taken to you like she has, but it’s sweet to see”.

Daryl shrugged “She’s a cute kid an’ so is the little ‘un, but I won’t be here more than a coupla weeks. I don’t want to upset her when I go”.

Gina sighed “I don’t want her upset either, but these days? In this world? If she gets a friend for a couple of weeks, someone who makes her talk and smile that way? Then I’m going to let her have it. We don’t know when we’ll get that again, so if it’s okay with you, I’m not going to hold her back”.

Daryl shook his head, amused “Made friends with a nine-year-old today. ‘s a good day”.

Gina chuckled “Bethie adores you too, she’s just not as obvious about it”. Gina paused “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot” Daryl nodded.

“Why do you flinch every time I say Bethie’s name? And you haven’t used it once. I’m trying to not get the wrong impression here, but I thought you liked her?”

Daryl frowned “’m sorry” he mumbled. “’s just. I lost someone with her name. Someone important”.

“Shit, I’m sorry Daryl. A girlfriend?”

“No. Wasn’t like that. She was like ma lil’ sister. We got separated from our family an’ then I lost her. To bad people” he shrugged “’t hurts is all, to hear her name. But ‘m gonna try, because little ‘un, I mean Bethie, she’s a hell o’ a sweet kid”.

“She is” agreed Gina, putting her hand over Daryl’s which rested on his knee, and squeezing it. “But I don’t mind if you call her little ‘un if you want? It can be your own name for her. I know she won’t mind”.

Daryl turned his hand over to grasp Gina’s and flashed her a small smile through his messy bangs. “Thanks” he said gruffly, before looking away again, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Gina smiled at him. “Are you really going to show us how you track and hunt tomorrow? I mean I know Ness put you on the spot, but I wouldn’t want us to get in your way?”  
Daryl shrugged “Nah, ‘s good. I wouldn’t want to break promises to my friend already would I? An’ anyway, you guys are light on your feet already. That’s the hard part to teach. I keep try’na teach my brother Rick how t’ track and damned if he doesn’t just keep stomping like a herd a’ elephants!”

Gina giggled.

“Anyway, you gotta be a hunter, as good as you are with that bow?” he asked.

“I hunt” Gina shrugged, “But I’m not great at tracking. I wouldn’t mind a few pointers”.

Daryl nodded “I can do that” he said. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the other residents of The Kingdom wind down for the evening. In these days with little or no electric lights, people tended to go to bed and rise with the sun to save on candles and fuel.

“How did you get s’ good with the bow anyway?” Daryl asked. “Unless you’re robbin’ the rich to feed tha poor, I didn’ think you’d have much need fer it in England”.

Gina smiled “I tried it a few times over the years, in school and later whenever the opportunity came up and I enjoyed it. I was pretty good and considered taking it up as a hobby but never got around to it. When it all went to hell and I had plenty of trees and time holed up in that house in Florida, I made a bow and some arrows, figuring it out as I went how to make it better and practiced – a lot”. She shrugged “I already knew how to shoot a rifle, I used to go to a range with my Dad, but I knew bullets weren’t something that would be easy to find”. 

“Ya did a good job on this one too. What happened to your first one?” he asked.

Gina shrugged “Broke it when a couple of walkers got too close, I ran out of bolts, lost my knife and still had one to take down hand to hand. I needed something sharp!”

Daryl smirked “Tha’ musta been hard to do, givin’ up your bow like that”.

Gina grinned at her fellow archer, “Most definitely! What about you? What happened to your last crossbow?”

Daryl frowned and looked away.

“Hey, it’s okay” said Gina “You don’t have to say. I was just making conversation”. Gina squeezed his hand she was somehow still holding and Daryl’s gaze jerked to their linked fingers as if wondering how that had happened, then sighed.

“Somebody I tried to help took it from me. Took it and killed one of my friends with it”.

“Shit Daryl, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up painful things”.

Daryl snorted and shot her a brief smile “You can’t throw a stick without hittin’ somethin’ painful these days”.

Gina smiled, caught his gaze and said “I guess not”. Gina leant forward a placed a brief kiss on Daryl’s lips, shocking the hell out of him.

“Wha’s tha’ for?” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

Gina shrugged and smirked “For being a sweet, funny man. For making me talk and smile and for taking happy moments when the opportunity comes because fuck knows there’s not many of them these days”.

Daryl stared at Gina hard, his mind whirling. He knew, knew to his bones that he wasn’t good enough for her, that in the time before she wouldn’t have looked twice at him, but if she said he was making her happy, even if it was only in this moment, then who was he to argue? He knew he’d enjoyed being with her today more than anything he could remember in a very long time, if ever. Maybe he could… his thoughts cut off as her soft lips met his again, this time more firmly, and the hand that wasn’t still holding his rose to slide around his neck and bury itself in his messy hair. After a moment of surprise, Daryl’s lips softened against hers and he began to kiss her back as his hand came up to cup her cheek gently. She tasted sweet, like the apple she’d had at dinner, but maybe that was just her own flavour. Daryl touched her lips with the tip of his tongue, wanting to taste her deeper, and with a sigh, she opened to let him in. Daryl moaned softly at her taste and the feel of her tongue rubbing against his deliciously.

“Get a room!” called an amused male voice as he walked by, jerking Daryl from his daze and he looked around wildly. It was so unlike him to be unaware of his surroundings like that, and for a kiss?

“Daryl?” Gina said softly, still caressing the back of his neck. “Want to get a room with me?”

Daryl stared at Gina, his mind and body battling for dominance. The woman both got to him mentally and turned him on more than anyone ever had, but he still felt like the rug would get pulled out from under his feet at any moment once she realised who she was talking to.

“Daryl?” Gina asked again gently “We don’t have to. I mean, I don’t normally do this, but I… I like you and I just want to feel happy for a while longer, you know?” She blushed as 

Daryl remained frozen and began to pull away. “God, I’m sorry. I’m coming on too strong. You probably don’t even like me that way…”

“No!” exclaimed Daryl. “’m sorry. I do like ya. I want to. I just… I don’t normally do this. ‘m not... ‘ve only been with a coupla women”.

Gina looked back at him, her cheeks still hot “My husband was my only one” she whispered.

“Are ya sure?” Daryl persisted, still not able to believe this amazing woman would want to be with him.

Gina nodded, then gasped as Daryl’s mouth took hers again in a brief, yet fiery kiss.

“Where?” he asked.

Gina stood and held out her hand for him. He took it and let her lead him into her bedroom where she shut the door and flicked the bolt to lock it.

“B’fore we, y’know” whispered Daryl. “I hav’ta tell ya”. He swallowed hard, the gulp audible in the quiet room. “I’m scarred, bad. My Daddy, well… but if ya are put off by it, jus’ say okay? Would rather walk out before, than after an’ y’all are disgusted”.

Gina took a step forward and put her hands on Daryl’s waist. “I’m sorry for that Daryl. That shouldn’t have happened to you. But, you should know that I’m scarred too. It wasn’t my Dad, but well, maybe I should show you?” she whispered. She took a small step back and slid her leather vest off before quickly pulling her t-shirt over her head. Her cheeks flushed brightly as Daryl gazed in wonder at her creamy skin and her breasts encased in her plain and slightly worn black bra. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along the edges of that bra to see if she tasted as creamy as she looked. She took his hand lightly and turned slightly so he could see her back. Along the length of one whole side of her back, her skin was pocked, marked and rough and she brought his hand to feel the roughness of the patch of skin. “Road rash” she whispered. “I came off my motorbike when I was 19, skidded along the tarmac”. Daryl bent to kiss the scarred skin softly.

Gina undid her trousers and pushed them down to show the back of her thighs. She took his hand down to touch what was obviously a bite, the oval scar slightly concave on her thigh. “Dog bite” she whispered “Random dog went berserk in the park, I was protecting Ness who was a baby and couldn’t defend myself”. Daryl knelt behind her and placed a kiss on the bite scar. “Take my trousers off?” she asked. Daryl complied, unlacing and slipping off her boots and socks first, before sliding her jeans off. She turned to face him in only her underwear and indicated the shin on her left leg, the scars there looked surgical. “Bad break when I came off my bike. They had to put a pin in it to fix it”. Daryl ran a hand gently down the scar before leaning down to place a kiss on that one. Gina smiled and took his hand, leading it to her lower stomach, just above her panties. “C-section scar from Ness who was breech and not budging. I’m kind of proud of that one” she said with a shrug. Daryl smiled up at her and leaned forward to gently kiss along that scar, the position of it so close to heaven, he didn’t want to leave, but Gina urged him to his feet.

“Do my scars disgust you Daryl?” she asked gently. “How they happened doesn’t compare, I know, but I didn’t ask to be marked. None were my fault. Does it affect how much you want me?”

“No!” exclaimed Daryl gruffly and pulled Gina in for a deep kiss. What a brave woman to highlight her own flaws like that to make baring his own easier. He was still nervous to show his. The shame he felt every time someone else saw the scars made it almost unbearable to let anyone see them. But her courageous way of showing him hers made him want to be as brave for her. That, and her almost naked body was affecting his own quite badly now. His rock-hard erection pressing painfully against his trousers and he really wanted to release the pressure. He pulled away from the kiss, enjoying the way she whimpered a little in disappointment and stepped back to unfasten his shirt. She took his breath away as she kissed each new inch of skin as he bared it, down to his stomach, where she kissed the trail of hair under his belly button down to the button of his trousers.

Impatiently, she grasped the button and pulled it and his zip open and sliding her hands around the back of his trousers, she squeezed his cheeks and she pressed her mouth back to his, making him gasp into her kiss. He pulled away from her kiss again to give her a warning squint at which she grinned impishly. He shook his head with a smirk and quickly shed his boots, sock and trousers virtually in one go. Gina went to push his shirt off his shoulders and without thinking, Daryl grabbed her hands before she could remove his shirt. His grip shaking slightly.

“We can leave it on if you want?” she asked softly, of course immediately understanding.

Daryl swallowed hard and with a clenched jaw, motioned for her to continue. Gina slipped the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor and licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Daryl spent so much time working with and carrying that crossbow that his shoulder and arms were broad and strong. His chest was well defined with a smattering of hair. Gina breathed heavily, her lids lowered as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, grazing his nipples and making him gasp a quick breath. She noted only a couple of minor scars on his front and surmised that most of the damage must be to his back. She leant up to kiss him before walking around him to take a look at what he usually kept well hidden. 

It was awful of course, knowing what his father had done to him and seeing the evidence spread over his back, but there was also pure skin between the scars. She ran her hands from his shoulders and down his back, feeling his tense body shudder. She leaned in to kiss the worst of his scars.

“This. What has happened here. These scars are not you, Daryl. This is just a small part of you and the skin between the scars is soft and smooth”. She moved back around to the front of him and pulled him in to kiss her again. He was tense at first, but the subtle tremors faded as they kissed. She pulled back briefly to look in his eyes. “You’re beautiful Daryl and God, I want you” she whispered.

Daryl groaned and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and pulling her tight against him, his rigid length still trapped behind his boxers digging into her stomach and she ground her hips against his, making him moan. Her hands left his back and fiddled behind her own, releasing her bra. She pulled it off and out from between them and pressed her bare breasts into his firm chest, the sensation making them both groan. 

“Fuck Gina!” Daryl groaned as he leaned back to take her in. He growled as he bent to place open mouth kisses all over her breasts while she held his head against her. She gasped as he suckled at her nipple.

“Daryl!” she exclaimed, her legs beginning to feel unsteady.

Daryl seemed to be aware of her predicament and walked her back towards her bed, lowering her down and following her without breaking contact with his mouth.

“Taste so good” he rasped. “Wan’ more”. He kissed his way over her flat belly, her ribs protruding slightly as most peoples did these days. He kissed back down to her scar, worshiping it with his lips as he grasped her underwear and pulled them down her legs. He kissed down over her mound, the soft hair tickling his lips. He looked up at her as he slowly spread her legs. She was panting for breath, her cheeks flushed as she watched him. He licked his lips and looked down at her soft folds. They glistened slightly with moisture and he wanted to taste it. “I never…” he began, embarrassed. The two times he’d been with women before were skanks Merle had badgered him into fucking. He’d had no urge to do anything but finish as soon as possible then. But now, he wanted to bring Gina pleasure. He wanted her wet and writhing, desperate for him. His cock twitched at the thought.

Gina bit her lip “Just be gentle and do what you think is right. I’ll tell you if I need something” she promised.

Daryl nodded and focused back on her. He licked a broad stripe up her from bottom to top, more than encouraged by her gasp and the way her body bowed on the bed. He did it again, following it up with rolling his tongue around the nub at the top. By her soft cry, he’d guess this was her clitoris. Just because he’d never done this before, didn’t mean he’d never seen porn. Although he gathered that he should be more gentle than he’d seen on film. He repeated his circular pattern around her clitoris, reading her moans and gasps like he’d read the tracks in the woods and adjusting his actions to achieve the best sounds from her. He pressed his rapidly leaking cock against the bed, trying to get some friction to release some of the pressure without setting him off. He slipped his tongue inside her, moaning at her taste. She was very wet by this point and the warmth inside her pussy was so inviting, his cock wanted in. He moaned against her, rising again to tease her clit with his tongue and lips.

“Daryl please!” Gina panted.

“What d’ya need?” he asked heatedly.

“Your… your fingers too!” she gasped out, forming words clearly becoming difficult.

Daryl smiled at her before bringing his fingers up to slide first one, then two into her hot channel, humming in pleasure at the sensation as he returned his lips to her clitoris. Her hips began to rise with every thrust of his fingers, so he wrapped his spare arm around her hip and across her belly to hold her still. 

“Daryl!” She eventually moaned “God! I’m gonna… ungh!” her body seized in pleasure as her pussy fluttered around his fingers. He looked up at her to see her muffling her cries against the back of her hand as her other hand gripped his hair, tugging deliciously as she came against his mouth. “Fuck!” she exclaimed in a sigh as her orgasm waned. She looked down at him, panting “Jesus, Daryl!”

Daryl huffed a laugh and crawled up over her to kiss her deeply “Don’ say Jesus” he muttered.

She looked up at him in confusion, but he smirked and said “Tell ya later”.

He kissed her again, then kissed down her neck to her collarbones, tasting the saltiness of her skin as she regained her breath. After a few moments she seemed to realise that his hard and leaking cock was still pressing into her hip through his boxer shorts.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Daryl!” she exclaimed and sat up, urging him over onto his back in the small bed, his cock standing to attention under his damp boxers. She pulled his boxers down and off, getting her first look at him completely naked and flushed again, “God!” she muttered and ran her hands up his strong legs, over his narrow hips, up to his broad shoulders and down again over his pecs, just barely grazing his nipples, over his flat stomach and finally to his cock. He groaned as her hand wrapped around him for the first time, feeling his length and breadth. He had nothing to be concerned about in the size department he knew. He groaned as she began to pump her hand up and down his cock, running her thumb over the wet slit in the top each time she got to the head. He was almost pulsing he was so hard and so when she bent to lick the bead of precum from the top, she had barely touched him before he cried out.

“Wait! Gina, fuck! As much as I want ya to use yer mouth on me, ‘m about to go off like a rocket and God, I need to be inside ya!”

Gina smiled and took her hand off him, leaning her body over him to brush her lips against his “You want to fuck me Daryl?” she whispered teasingly against his lips.

“Christ!” he moaned and quickly squeezed his cock firmly at the base to stop himself from cumming.

Gina grinned at his scowl.

“Don’ tease” he said gruffly. “‘s been a long time is all” he explained.

Gina giggled “I know, I’m sorry” she whispered and pressed her lips to his again, licking slightly into his mouth.

“Stop woman!” he moaned and before she knew it, he’d gripped her around the waist and flipped her onto her back, his knees parting hers.

She gasped as she felt his cock sliding against her pussy, the firm ridge around the head rubbing at her clitoris, causing her to groan loudly and toss her head back gasping for breath.

Daryl nodded with a smirk “See how you like being teased now huh?” he said, thrusting against her, rubbing her til her hips rose against his every move.

“Ungh! Daryl, please!” she moaned “Feels so good. Want you. Want you inside!”

Daryl groaned and lining himself up against her, thrust carefully, but strongly into her welcoming heat. They moaned together as he bottomed out, as deep as he could be as her legs came up to wrap around his waist. He pulled back and thrust again a little harder, loving her sounds as he then pumped into her over and over. He tasted her wherever he could reach, mesmerised by her body below him, her rounded breasts jiggling with his every thrust, a flush beginning to cover her chest as her need grew. He pulled one of her legs up and held it firmly in place as he watched his cock disappear into her over and over. “Fuck Gina” he groaned “Look at ya!”

She was panting and writhing against him, her sweat mixing with his between their stomachs, the heat only building in the already stifling room. Her whimpers began to increase as she chased a second release and he began to feel his balls draw up tight in answer. He sped up, changing his angle slightly which made her cry out.

He groaned her name before clasping his lips to hers in a deep, filthy kiss to muffle their sounds as first she, then he came powerfully within seconds of each other with loud groans into each other’s mouths. They broke the kiss, gasping for breath as Daryl lifted a little way off her, so as not to crush her. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled softly as their breath evened out.

“Christ Gina” he sighed.

“I know!” she replied and leaned up to kiss him again before he rolled off to her side.

“Don’t leave” she said, looking at him intently.

Daryl kissed her sweetly on the forehead. “Woman, ya crazy if y’ think I could walk right now if I tried!”

Gina giggled and relaxed against Daryl’s chest as he pulled her against him, hearing his answering huff of laughter in his chest.

Daryl smiled down at Gina, content as he didn’t remember ever being as she curled against him. He didn’t let his negative thoughts win as her hot body pressed against his. She wanted him now and hopefully not just as a one off either. And just this once, he was gonna let himself believe that this could be the start of something. That he could have finally found the Michonne to his Rick, Maggie to his Glenn or the Sasha to his Abraham. That it was his turn to have the one woman who would want him back for always. His turn to be happy, if only for a short while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Gina's relationship deepens as they spend more time together. But how much time do they have? Can Daryl stop his ingrained self defence mechanisms kicking in?

Daryl awoke to a tickling sensation on his nose and an ache in his groin. His eyes popped open immediately alert as always, to find Gina’s hair, which had come loose from her braid during the events of the night tickling his nose, and her curvy naked ass pressed tight against his groin and rapidly filling cock. He blew a quick breath out to shift her hair from his face, ironic since his own was always in his face and didn’t bother him a bit, and Gina stirred a little with a sigh. Her face turned slightly towards his and her body shifted, pressing herself tighter against him, speeding up the firming of his cock until he was pressed firmly between her ass cheeks and up to the small of her back. He became aware then that he had one arm wrapped around under her neck and his palm was cupped around her left breast securely. His other arm was curved around her hips, his hand pressed to her stomach and was keeping her securely pressed against him. Huh. How had that happened? He wondered. Still, he was not inclined to escape, which surprised him seeing as he normally avoided other people’s touch wherever possible.

Her scent enticed him and he found himself burying his face into her neck to breathe her in, committing her scent to his memory.

His movement brought Gina to semi-wakefulness and she stirred again, wrapping her arms tighter around his and gently grinding her ass back against him, making him huff out a quiet moan of desire.

It was still dark. Way too early to get up, judging by the moonlight still shining through the threadbare curtains on her window. They could only have been sleeping for a couple of hours he thought. He was now fully erect though and leaking precum against her, but he couldn’t wake her for that, could he? He sighed, trying to ignore the pressure in his balls and closed his eyes. Throbbing cock or not, he was more comfortable than he’d been in a long time wrapped around her like this. Maybe if he ignored the ache he could get back to sleep. Then Gina sighed and shifted again, grinding against him tighter, punching a grunt of need out of him.

Gina moaned softly and pulled Daryl’s large, calloused hand harder against her breast, her nipple tightening against his palm, making him squeeze her slightly out of reflex and earning himself another roll of her hips against him. This time he couldn’t stop his own hips from pressing forward against her push, moaning at the friction against his cock and he began to suck soft kisses on her neck.

Gina’s hand moved to cup the back of his head as she tilted hers to give him better access to her neck as she breathed his name. Daryl was unfamiliar with the etiquette of sharing a bed with a lover, having never done it before, but it certainly seemed as though Gina was more than happy to be woken up after all. Was she awake enough to enjoy some more happy moments with him? He experimentally rubbed his thumb over and around her nipple, feeling it tighten in arousal and her hips began to rock back into his in a more regular rhythm as she sighed in apparent approval.

“Love you kissing my neck” she whispered into the darkness. “Feels good”.

Daryl smiled against her and continued to kiss her satiny skin if she liked it so much. His rigid cock by now was leaking copiously against her. The friction of the skin of her amazing ass rubbing him was almost too much against the sensitive head, but the precum and building sweat between their bodies eased his path. 

Her hand tugged gently at his hair where it was still buried and sent little shocks of pleasure down his spine, making him moan breathily. He slid his hand that wasn’t busy teasing her nipple to her hip and then around the firm globe of her ass, squeezing it a little as he groaned. He’d had no idea before Gina that he was an ass man, but apparently he was. Or maybe he was just a Gina man? He slipped his hand lower pushing her thigh forward to make a little space between them so that he could reach her pussy. 

He groaned as he felt how wet she was between her thighs. He knew some was from his own cum leaking out of her from before - and shit if that wasn’t insanely hot - but slicking his fingers through her wet and plumped lower lips and then sliding one gently into her, he knew she was aroused and ready for him too. He thrust first one finger then two into her steadily to the beat of their grinding hips and quiet, but rapidly more passionate groans until she moaned “Daryl! Please!” and reaching between them, she grasped his cock and changed his angle so he could slide into her from behind.

“Like this?” he asked, his voice raspy with passion.

Gina nodded “Yes, please!”

Daryl groaned and thrust up into her welcoming heat. “Fuuuuck” he moaned against her neck as he sank deep into her, her answering moans almost drowning out his worshipful curse. Fuck she was tight already, but this position had her walls squeezing his cock so tight, it was driving him to the edge way too fast. He changed the angle slightly, trying to slow the roll of his hips and momentum of his orgasm, but whatever nerves he now pressed inside her clearly worked for Gina as she cried out breathily.

“Ungh! Daryl! Jesus!” and began to thrust her hips back against him, every time their skin met with a slap, a moan punched out of her too.

Daryl growled in lust at her sounds, but “Don’ say Jesus!” he groaned, before trailing his kisses towards her mouth. She twisted her head around to meet his mouth and moaned as his tongue pushed between her lips. Their breath panted into their kisses, but they couldn’t stop tasting each other. Their movements became frantic as they neared their climaxes, their hips slapping together almost roughly. Gina whined into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as she hovered on the edge of climax, her pussy tightening around him making him growl again into her mouth. He felt like she needed a push over the edge, so he pinched her nipple firmly hoping to set her off.

Gina cried out his name and he felt her pussy clench rhythmically around his cock as she came hard. His eyes rolled back at the sensation and his own orgasm shot down his spine then through his cock as he spurted his cum deep inside her with a deep groan of her name and several more firm thrusts.

They trembled a little together, panting as they came down from their high, Daryl nuzzling her neck as they got their breaths back, before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Gina sighed against his mouth.

“I don’t think I can move” she whispered.

“Why would ya move?” Daryl asked, slightly disgruntled.

Gina smirked “Because your cum is trickling out of me and I need to clean up a bit”.

Daryl blushed “Oh” he replied. He kissed her briefly “Wait there” he said, then climbed over her and off the bed. He bent down for his trousers and pulled out his do-rag. He poured some water from a bottle she had sitting on the side over it, dampening it and returned to the bed. 

“Open up” he urged tapping her thigh. At her hesitation, he said “It’s clean, I swear”.

She let him part her thighs but said “You don’t have to clean me up Daryl. I can do it”.

Daryl shrugged “I helped make the mess. ‘s only fair I help clean it up” he said gruffly. He wiped her down matter of factly, but finished up with a kiss on each of her inner thighs. He swiped the rag over himself too before tossing it to the floor and laying down beside her again, drawing her in to lay against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist, her leg naturally sliding over his.

Gina settled against him with a sleepy smile. “You’re a very sweet man, Daryl” she said. “Nobody’s ever taken care of me like that before”.

Daryl grunted, not sure whether that was a good thing or not.

Gina kissed his chest “It’s nice” she whispered. “I could get used to it”.

Daryl snorted a little in amusement and bussed a kiss on the top of her head “Go to sleep woman. You’ve worn me out”.

Gina snorted, but settled down to sleep.

Daryl felt a tug in his chest and absently rubbed it with his spare hand. Indigestion probably from all the exercise. He let himself drift off to sleep.

The next time Daryl woke, daylight was streaming through the almost pointless curtains and there were tiny thumps banging on the door.

“Mummy! Wake up!” called Ness through the door.

Both Gina and Daryl jerked upright at the sound of her daughter and shot panicked looks at the door. 

“It’s locked” sighed Gina quietly and somewhat thankfully to Daryl. “I’ll be right there, Ness!” she called out so Ness could hear her. “Are you and Bethie dressed?” 

“Not yet!” came the answer.

“Go get dressed then baby, I’ll be there in a minute!”

“Later, alligator!”

Gina chuckled “In a while, crocodile”. She grinned at Daryl who smirked back, but then blushed as he realised they were both naked and her daughters were right outside waiting for her. Damn good thing that door was locked. He could dress quickly, but how would he get out without the kids seeing him? He glanced at the window, contemplatively.

Gina’s own cheeks were a little rosy too, she was feeling a bit shy of her nakedness in the cold light of day and held the bedsheet against her chest, but she chuckled as she watched Daryl clearly planning an escape attempt. “They probably won’t think anything of you being in here” she smirked “You don’t have to hide”.

Daryl ducked his head in embarrassment, but Gina tilted his face back up to hers with a finger under his chin and pressed her lips against his. It was clearly meant to be reassuring, but apparently they hadn’t spent all their lust for each other yet and the kiss deepened as Daryl cupped her cheek in his broad palm. The bedsheet fell as Gina slid her hand around his neck and into his hair. The tips of her breasts rubbed against his chest, making them both moan softly at the contact. They broke the kiss regretfully and Gina smiled at him.

“Keep that thought for later” she suggested and with a quick peck of her lips, she rose from the bed and started to dress.

Daryl froze for a moment processing the suggestion this wasn’t a one-off thing, but then also stood to dress, watching Gina’s skin disappear under her clothes somewhat mournfully. He smirked as he noticed she was watching him too and snorted at her pout when he fastened the buttons on his shirt.

She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug. She shrugged “Can’t help it” she said.

Daryl blushed, but hugged her back, dropping a light kiss on her hair.

Gina pulled back from the kiss and dragged her fingers through her hair a few times, combing it into some sort of order. She looked at the mess on Daryl’s head and snorted before reaching up to do the same for him, somewhat futilely.

Gina sighed, “Let’s go then” she said and patted his butt before turning to the door.

Daryl shook his head, still blushing and followed her. He still couldn’t see what she saw in him, but clearly, she found him physically attractive and he was a bit lost with how to react to that. So far following her lead had worked out well thankfully, but this was still very unfamiliar ground for him. He shoved away his inner thoughts and natural instincts to withdraw from her to regroup and figure out what the hell he was doing, or to push her away even in a defensive move. No, he wouldn’t let himself do it. As ingrained as it was for him to run from physical and emotional attachments, he kept her words at the forefront of his mind. There was so little time to be happy these days. He knew he didn’t deserve the happiness she offered, but he wanted to take it. Even if he only had her for a day or two, he knew that those days would help to keep him warm when he was alone again. 

And he found himself looking forward to seeing Ness and the little ‘un too. He’d always liked kids. Sophia and lil’ asskicker had both instantly wrapped him around their little fingers. He even had a soft spot for Carl, despite him being the most mature and independent kid he’d ever met. Most people were surprised by his enjoyment of kids, but nobody more so than himself. He couldn’t help but want to see them happy. Maybe as a way to make up for his own dysfunctional childhood, he didn’t know.

The girls were excited to see Daryl so early in the morning and Ness squealed when he said that yes, he was still going to take them out for a tracking and hunting lesson today. Gina was right, the girls didn’t say a word about Daryl sleeping in their Mom’s room. They went their separate ways briefly to wash up in the designated shower rooms for each sex, before meeting again in the dining hall to eat some breakfast before they left for the woods.

“Wouldn’t do to have rumblin’ bellies scarin’ off the game” he told a giggling Ness.

Ness dominated most of the conversation again, asking so many questions and jumping between so many topics, Daryl had trouble keeping up, much to Gina’s amusement.

Before long they’d finished eating, and so making sure they were fully prepared, they made their way out of the gates of The Kingdom. As soon as they neared the gates, the girls’ demeanour switched dramatically back to how they were yesterday in the woods. Serious, focused and ready. Daryl nodded at them, impressed. If he’d met them in The Kingdom rather than the woods, having only seen that side of their personalities, he likely would have refused to take them passed those gates. Gina had them trained well and it was reassuring to see that they understood the danger.

They settled into their day of training. Daryl first taught them how to recognise human footprints, demonstrating with their own how to recognise the general size of the person by how deep the impression was. He taught them how to follow their tracks both from footprints and from signs in the environment such as broken twigs. He taught them to recognise their own prints and each other’s in case they ever got separated or lost. He showed them how walker tracks were similar but usually included the drag of feet and more wreckage around them as they stumbled through the woods without aim or care for obstacles. Finally, they began to work on various animal tracks and signs such as scratches, nests and scat, and where the best places were to look for them. 

Gina and the girls hung on his every word, listening intently and asking insightful questions. It would take lots of practice to effectively track anything themselves, particularly animals, but they were making an excellent start.

He was in the middle of pointing out some scat and quizzing them on what animal might have made it when he noticed Bethie looking anxiously behind him. He turned to see what had her so worried but couldn’t spot anything, then a few seconds later he heard the groans and snapping of twigs that indicated walkers coming towards them, obviously downwind of them or else they likely would have smelt them first. He double clicked his tongue the way Gina had the day before and to his relief, the girls instantly followed his instruction to climb a tree and get out of sight like they did for their Mom.

Gina had also notched an arrow on her bow and stood ready at the same time, so when a group of five walkers began to appear through the dense wood, she immediately let fly with her arrows, hitting three to his two, due to the crossbow’s reloading time. Although he suspected that she could have easily got all five alone and let him have the two he’d got. He shot her a raised eyebrow, faintly accusing and she smirked with a shrug, then tutted twice. The girls dropped down from their tree instantly.

Daryl kneeled down to meet Bethie in the eyes and gave her a questioning look. “Ya heard those walkers long before we did, didn’t ya?” he asked.

Bethie didn’t answer straight away, she looked up at her mother for a second and took her hand. Gina squeezed her little girl’s fingers in reassurance and Bethie looked back at Daryl. She gave him a solemn nod.

He nodded back. “That’s real good kid” he said softly. “D’ya think you could tell us next time you hear somethin’ before we do?” he asked, then added at her panicked look “I mean like a code, like when we click our tongues to get ya up in the tree?”

Bethie cocked her head at Daryl and didn’t answer for some time. Daryl knelt and waited patiently for Bethie to acknowledge his question. He could see she was working out what he said and how to respond. Eventually Bethie made a popping sound with her lips and Daryl grinned.

“Is that it? Is that what y’all will do when you hear somethin’ comin’?”

Bethie nodded again.

“Tha’s perfect little ‘un. Y’know that’s real cool right? The way ya can hear things is like a super power, an’ you could help save all of us with it!”

Bethie’s face lit up in a smile and she looked up at her Mom for confirmation. Gina grinned at her and gave her a hug “You could baby. I don’t know anyone else with a super hearing like yours!”

“Wow Bethie!” exclaimed Ness “I didn’t know you had super powers!”

Bethie’s face lit up and a big smile spread over her face, clearly pleased with herself.

Daryl stood and nodded “’kay, who can find me a rabbit track?” he asked.

The girls began to look around the area, staying close together and staying alert to their surroundings as they looked for rabbit tracks.

Gina took Daryl’s hand and gave it a squeeze “Thank you for that” she said sincerely. “You were really good with her. I hadn’t even realised how much sooner she heard things before us. You’re right, even a few more seconds warning could save our lives”.

Daryl nodded “It could”. He squeezed Gina’s hand, then noticed Bethie was pointing to a rabbit track “An’ I think she’s gonna be a hell o’ a tracker too” he said nodding towards her.

“Tha’s it kid. Good job” he said to Bethie. “Now can ya figure which way it went?” he asked.

A couple of hours later, the long day and the heat was beginning to wear them out and Daryl could see the kids were starting to tire, so he stopped them by a small stream.

“Why don’ y’all wash up an’ take a break for a minute while I see if I can get us a couple a’ squirrels for dinner?” he asked.

They agreed and Daryl felt secure enough in Gina and the girl’s skills to leave them for half an hour or so without too much worry for their safety, though he wouldn’t go far. The kids may be tough, but they were still kids and needed a break more than he or Gina would. They had kept up far better than he had thought they would so far though.

The girls sat quietly by the stream, sometimes cupping the cool water and splashing themselves with it to cool down, but not playing in the water like most children would. They knew too well how dangerous it was to let their guard down. Gina was sad for them, but also very proud. The maturity the girls showed while they were outdoors had undoubtedly contributed to their survival while travelling. She had been contemplating recently how to better their chances of survival and had decided Ness was probably strong enough now to manage a bow and arrow of her own. It would have to be smaller than hers obviously for Ness to handle it comfortably, but she wasn’t sure without testing it how that would affect it’s potential for effective killing. It would take lots of practice and trial and error on the bow itself, but if Ness could defend her and Bethie from a distance should she need to, then it was worth the time and effort. Gina looked around the area for potential branches for the bow and selecting one she felt had suitable pliability and strength, she sat with the girls to start whittling it into shape with her pocket knife.

A few minutes of quiet work passed when Bethie suddenly popped with her mouth and stood up. Gina jerked her head up and clicked twice, telling the girls to get in a tree. The girls disappeared into the branches before Gina even heard what Bethie had. It was two men, talking. Not walkers this time.

Gina knew she couldn’t hide in time, so she stood to her full height and readied her bow.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” drawled the first of the two. He was a few years older than the other, later forties perhaps, with a beard liberally sprinkled with grey.

“Nice bow lady” said the second man, a scruffy blond this one. “Wanna try out my arrow?” he leered, cupping his groin in case she didn’t get what he meant.

The first man snorted “More like a pencil Ray” he jeered. He turned to Gina, both of the men still approaching her cautiously. “I think she’d prefer my fat cock shoved up her sopping hole” he said with a filthy grin.

“Stop right there” warned Gina “I will kill you if you take one more step”.

The men laughed.

“I bet she couldn’t hit the side of a barn with that thing” joked Ray. “Come on Queenie” he jeered, making fun of her accent. “Put it down and we can have some fun!” he started to rush toward her and Gina didn’t hesitate, her arrow hitting him through his eye.

“Shit!” exclaimed the bearded man. He started to rush her too as Gina quickly reloaded, but before she could, she heard the snap of a twig behind her and a blinding pain exploded on the back of her head, dropping her to her knees.

The bearded man reached her and kicked the bow away, ripping her quiver of arrows off her back while the man who’d hit her from behind pulled her head back by grabbing her hair.

“Can you fuckin’ believe that shit?” exclaimed the bearded man “She fuckin’ killed Ray!”

“Stupid bitch” growled the man behind her. “Teach her respect Mike. I got her”. He yanked on her braid painfully.

“Damn straight” said Mike, undoing his fly and pulling out his cock, pumping it to get it hard. “Suck it down good English bitch and maybe we won’t kill you. Maybe you can come with us and be our sex toy, huh?”

Gina looked up with fire in her eyes as he approached her. He brought his short, stubby ass dick closer and when he was close enough that she could smell his rank body, she whipped the knife out of her belt sheath and stabbed it into his nut sack viciously. The man screamed and his blood sprayed her face before he fell back. Before the man behind her could use any weapon on her, she spun around, ignoring the pain of her pulled hair and stabbed her knife into his flabby belly. The man cried out and raised his gun to her, but before he got off a shot, a crossbow bolt shot through the side of his head, killing him instantly. Daryl came running into the clearing.

“Gina!” he called frantically. He ran to the man on the floor first who was still screaming and holding his bleeding groin as he writhed on the floor and stabbed him up under his chin, silencing him before he drew every damn walker in Virginia to them.

He rushed to Gina, kneeling before her scanning her quickly for any injuries, but it appeared all the blood belonged to the men, not her. “Fuck Gina!” he exclaimed pulling her in for a tight hug, before pulling back and looking at her “Y’okay?” he asked roughly. He’d come running as soon as he heard the men shouting, terrified he’d get there too late to help. 

Gina nodded and stood shakily, allowing Daryl to help her up. “I’m fine. Didn’t see the third bastard and I’m going to have a nice bruise on the back of my head, but I had it”.

Daryl smiled proudly, “Yeah, ya did. Fuckers underestimated ya didn’t they?” He frowned suddenly “Were they the first…?”

Gina shook her head “No, unfortunately not. I never would have guessed at how many potential rapists there would be in a post-apocalyptic world, but I just seem to keep running into men who won’t take no, for an answer!”

Daryl looked stricken.

Gina put a hand on his cheek to reassure him. “I don’t hesitate Daryl. If they get the better of me, my girls could be next” she whispered so that the girls could hear her. “I’ve killed more men than I care to remember over the last couple of years. I didn’t give even one the chance to violate me”.

Daryl gave her a quick hard kiss and hugged her tightly to him again. “My badass Gina” he whispered, relieved. He pulled away and led her to the stream, giving her another of his do-rags. “Here, let’s clean up ya face some before the girls see ya properly” he whispered. He watched her wash up quick, taking the rag and cleaning off a few spots she’d missed before kissing her again gently. Gina smiled at him and then after a quick scan of the area, she tutted twice. 

The girls dropped out of the tree and immediately came to hug Gina tight.

“It’s okay girls, I’m okay. We took care of it. The bad men are gone”.

“I saw Mummy” whispered Ness “You got one and Daryl got two, but you did really good”.

Gina grinned “Thanks baby” she chuckled. She looked at Daryl and rolled her eyes “Favouritism” she whispered.

Daryl smirked, then started in surprise as a small hand slipped into his and squeezed. He looked down and just about melted to see Bethie holding his hand and huddling into his side. Not quite a cuddle, but almost, and the intent was clear.

“You’re welcome little ‘un” he said with a smile. He looked at Gina who was beaming at him in delight and he shrugged a little, embarrassed but happy.

“How about we go grab them squirrels I caught and we head back to The Kingdom to stew them up?” he asked. “I think we done enough trainin’ today” he said.

“Sounds good” said Gina, and they detoured slightly to where Daryl had dropped the squirrels to run to her – for the second day in a row – before heading back.

They reached The Kingdom and Daryl offered to show the girls how to make the best squirrel stew while Gina cleaned up a bit more and changed out of her blood-stained clothes. She reappeared in fresh clothes just as the stew started bubbling in the pot. Daryl left for a moment, then came back with a clean rag dampened with cool water. He sat next to Gina and held the rag to the back of her head.

“’s not too big a knot” he said, “but it’s probably sore”.

Gina smiled at him “Only a little” she said. “I’ve got a hard head”.

Daryl smirked but wisely refrained from making a crack about her being hard-headed.

Gina and the girls raved over Daryl’s stew and then as the girls found some stones to play jacks with, Gina and Daryl talked a bit more about their experiences since the dead rose and a bit about their lives before. Gina also told Daryl about wanting to make a bow for Ness. She’d left behind the one she’d started on in all the excitement.

“’s a good idea” he said, “If she’d a had one today, she coulda maybe got one of them from the tree, an’ then hid again”.

Gina groaned “God I hate the thought of her having to kill people, but it’s probably only a matter of time the way things are now. She’s too small to rely on her little knife, so she needs a proper weapon”.

“’m sorry she has ta need anythin’” Daryl said gruffly “It ain’t fair”.

Gina shrugged and laid her head on Daryl’s shoulder as she watched her girls. “Aside from the murdering of rapists, we’ve had a really good day today Daryl, thank you”.

Daryl shrugged “Weren’t nothin’” he muttered.

“It was!” she insisted. We’ve got a whole day more of happy times to fall back on and the beginning of new skills that could potentially save our lives. We’re going to miss you so much when you leave”.

Daryl nodded “I don’ wanna leave so much now” he admitted softly. “I need ta be with ma family, but…” he trailed off, embarrassed.

Gina lifted her head to look him in the eye “Is it too fast to ask if we could come with you, Daryl?”

Daryl’s face brightened in the widest smile she’d seen from him yet for a moment, before it dropped as a realisation came over him.

“Ya don’t know everythin’ Gina” he said gruffly. “I’m a wanted man, and I’m goin’ to war. I don’t know if I should be draggin’ ya into it”.

“Can you tell me about it so I can decide for myself?” she asked softly.

Daryl nodded and although much of it was painful to tell, he took some time to explain what his family had been and were going through.

“So, King Ezekial is refusing to stand up to Negan?!” she asked, astonished.

Daryl grunted “Yeah. I get he’s tryin’ ta keep everyone here safe, but Negan don’t ‘xactly keep his word. He could come into The Kingdom any day and start killin’ people just like he does in Alexandria and at Hilltop”.

“So, we’re not necessarily safer here than anywhere else you might go?” she asked.

Daryl shook his head “Nah, I guess not. ‘m supposed ta be persuadin’ the King to join the fight while ‘m here, but I ain’t so good with words”.

“I don’t know” smiled Gina “You seem to manage alright with me and the girls!”

Daryl shrugged, embarrassed. “I c’n talk to ya easier, y’know?” he said quietly. “I don’ talk to most people ‘cause they jus’ think ‘m a no-good redneck. Rick and ma family are th’ first to ever think I was worth somethin’”.

Gina shook her head “You are worth everything, Daryl” she whispered, and leaned her forehead against his. “I know you are, and my girls do too”.

Daryl flushed and tried to dodge her gaze, until she urged him back to her and kissed him deeply to try and drive her point home. She didn’t know how else to persuade him that he meant so much to her already.

“Eww Mummy” exclaimed Ness “I don’t need to see that!”

Gina laughed out loud, breaking the kiss, “Sorry baby, but you might have to get used to it!”

“Ugh!” sighed Ness dismissively and turned back to her game unperturbed at the thought.

Richard walked up to the pair just then “Daryl, Gina” he nodded, taking in the closeness of their body language with a slight smile. 

Daryl nodded while Gina greeted Richard.

“So, that thing I need help with Daryl. Can you do it tomorrow?”

Daryl nodded “Yeah, I said I would. Tomorrow’s fine”.

“Great” said Richard “I’ll meet you by the gate after breakfast”.

After Richard left, Gina noted it was getting late and told the girls it was time to wash up for bed.

“Will you stay with me tonight Daryl?” she asked quietly.

Daryl nodded shyly. “Yeah” he replied, wanting to say so much more, but he thought she got it. She seemed to understand what he meant, even when he didn’t say very much at all.

Gina smiled brightly and said, “See you in a minute then” before taking the girls for their wash.

Gina and Daryl sat on the bench once the girls were in bed, continuing their conversation for a while.

Eventually when the skies darkened Daryl didn’t want to wait anymore, and asked “’s it time fer bed yet?” He’d been wanting her ever since they’d got out of bed that morning, which felt like a lifetime ago by this point. When she asked if he’d stay with her again, his need for her had ratcheted up by about a hundred percent, so by now, his body was feeling every twitch hers made next to him and felt her every breath, driving him mad with wanting her.

Gina giggled and stood “I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t control myself. I’ve wanted to get you back in my bed for hours!”

Daryl snorted “Shoulda said. I been waitin’ on ya to say somethin’ so as not to rush ya”.

Gina grinned and towed Daryl eagerly into her room. She turned to face him and immediately started undoing his shirt buttons. Daryl allowed her to finish that job and to slide his shirt to the floor before he started to pull off her clothes too, kissing her bare skin as it was revealed. Their clothes disappeared quickly and they fell in to bed, kissing frantically and sighing with need.

Daryl broke off as a thought hit him. “Do I need ta find some rubbers next time I go out?” he asked. “I shoulda asked last night, ‘m sorry”.

Gina smiled against his lips as she kissed him “It’s okay, I promise. I had an IUD put in just before this happened. It’s good for another three years yet. We’re safe”.

“Good” Daryl grunted “Not that I don’ like kids. I do. I jus’ would worry ‘bout gettin’ you with a baby right now when we’re goin’ ta war. I don’ know if I could keep ya safe”.

Gina kissed him gently “I’ll be fine Daryl, you don’t have to keep me safe. I can take care of myself”.

“I know” Daryl nodded “But I want to try anyway” he said before kissing her deeply, feeling her melt against him, her bare body pressed along the length of his, distracting him from further conversation. He slid his hand down her side, over her amazing ass to her thigh and pulled her leg up and over his waist, rubbing his stiff cock against her pussy, teasing her.

Gina sighed and wriggled beneath him in delight at the sensation “Feels so good” she moaned as his cock stroked her clitoris. Daryl moaned in agreement as he kissed her again. He couldn’t get enough of her mouth and the taste of her. He loved to kiss her, licking his way into her mouth to feel her tongue pressing back against his and feeling the vibrations of her moans on his lips. He’d always had a bit of an oral fixation, he couldn’t keep his own damn fingers out of his mouth for sure. This was a much nicer way to satisfy that urge though and he intended to kiss her as much as he possibly could, whenever he could, as long as she’d let him.

He was caught off guard as she suddenly pushed him back and rolled on top of him. She moved her kisses down his neck to his collar bones and then his chest, gently kissing around the almost healed bullet wound before moving on to tease his nipples which made him gasp. She travelled down his body, kissing and licking her way, making him writhe at each new sensation she teased out of him. When she reached his cock, she took it in her hand and licked her lips before looking up at him, checking that he was okay for her to proceed. He nodded and whispered “Please!” before moaning as she licked up the underside of his cock to then swirl around the head.

“Uh. Shit Gina!” he groaned as she took the head in her mouth and sucked gently, while licking into the slit at the top and stroking the rest of him with her hand. Daryl tried to stay still beneath her to not thrust up into her mouth before she was ready and gripped the mattress tightly as she pushed down, taking as much of his cock as she could into the hot depths of her mouth. Daryl panted and moaned, trying to control his need, but she was making it very difficult to restrain himself as her mouth enveloped his cock over and over, her tongue teasing the underside and her gentle suck building the hot pressure in his balls rapidly. After a particularly deep suck where he could feel the back of her throat against his sensitive tip, Daryl grunted loudly “Fuck! Gina, I can’t…” he said urgently. One more suck and he’d come down her throat for sure when he really wanted to come inside her pussy. Gina pulled off with an obscene pop and crawled up his body. She crawled over him, straddling his hips so that his cock rubbed against her pussy. He was surprised by how wet she was when he had barely touched her.

“You’re s’ wet!” he rasped as her hot, slick skin teased his cock. He broad hands stroked her beautiful ass, feeling her muscles clench as she moved her hips against his.

“I love the noises you make” she replied, grinding her hips against his, drawing more of those noises out. “Turns me on so much, Daryl!” Her breath hitched on a moan as he grunted in pleasure at her words. “Ugh, I can’t wait anymore!” she moaned and adjusted her position before sliding her pussy down to take his cock deep within her, making him growl and his eyes roll in ecstasy.

She cried out at the sensation of his thick cock filling her, and sat up on him to grind herself against him “Fuck, Daryl!” she groaned “So good!”

Daryl grunted as she took him in over and over, grasping her hips to help her move, but lost to lust at the sight of her nakedness above him. She thrust against him becoming more urgent the closer she got to climax, but despite the vision of the goddess above taking her pleasure from him, he was desperate to thrust himself into her, finding it impossible to lay still for so long, so he quickly flipped them so she was below him with her legs wrapped around his hips. They cried out together at the new position and sped up their thrusts, her hips rising to meet his with increasingly loud slaps. He took her mouth to muffle their punched-out groans until Gina broke the kiss gasping and moaned “Ugh Jesus Daryl! I’m, I’m coming!”

Daryl had barely time to grumble “Don’ say Jesus” before she was coming, powerfully clenching around his cock, setting off his own orgasm. He roared as his cum spurted into her in several final pumps before he collapsed against her. “Holy shit, Gina” he moaned, kissing her softly.

“Mmm, I know” she moaned, caressing his back and loving his weight on her. She sighed a little disappointed as he slid off to her side, but smiled as he pulled her into his strong arms for a hug. They lay for a while before Daryl roused himself long enough to clean them up. Once they were clean, he lay down with her again, curling into her as the big spoon, nuzzling into the back of her neck his arms holding her to him securely, and pulled the sheet up over them. He relaxed into her with a sigh. For a man who avoided most human contact, he had quickly become the neediest bastard ever when it came to Gina, he mused.

As they drifted off to sleep he contemplated how much longer he might have with her before either she tired of him or something happened to one or the other of them. His heart clenched at the thought of losing her and he pulled her to him a little tighter. How had she become so important to him in such a short time? Her and those adorable girls of hers. He knew now that he couldn’t bear to leave them behind when he left The Kingdom. She seemed willing to come with him and he’d be happier as she and the girls would be safer with his family, rather than with the pansy asses here. But when to leave? Right now, The Kingdom was safer, but how long would that be for? At the Hilltop or Alexandria, he’d have to hide if Negan’s men came knocking, leaving him unable to protect Gina and the girls, which didn’t sit well with him at all. But if The Kingdom joined the fight, here would be no safer anyway. A small part of him wanted to take Gina and the girls far away to safety, but he couldn’t desert his family that way. He’d have to talk to Richard and Ezekial again tomorrow, but for now, he was going to enjoy this happy moment while it was here. He’d worry about the rest in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Will Daryl take Gina with him? Where should they go? Do you think Richard's request and seeing Carol might change Daryl's outlook on the situation? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a bad day. Richard, Carol and Morgan all leave him with lots to think about.

A/N: Daryl gets a little introspective, a.k.a. A peek inside Daryl’s mind! Still waters run deep, don’t you know?!  
This is unbeta’d, any mistakes are mine, sorry!  
I don’t own TWD, the characters (except for Gina and the girls), and most unfortunately not Daryl or Rick! Boo!

 

Daryl hunkered down on the floor outside Gina’s room, blending into the shadows as he propped his arms on his raised legs and dropped his head onto them, physically and mentally exhausted. Part of him wanted to knock on the door to wake Gina and take comfort in her. Let her soothe his dramas from the day, but it was well after midnight and he didn’t feel it was right to wake her just to burden her with the almighty barrel of shit he’d dealt with that day.

Anger still coursed through him over that fucker Richard’s stupid ass scheme. He was all for startin’ shit with Negan’s men and dragging The Kingdom into the war. His family needed the help after all. And despite respecting Richard for being the only person here apparently that saw what Negan was capable of, once Daryl had found out his full plan, which would end up likely killing one of the most important people in his life, he’d barely held back from eviscerating him. He had threatened him that if anything happened to Carol, anything at all, then he’d kill Richard, but he had the uncomfortable feeling that Richard didn’t give a shit about his own life at all anymore. There was crazy in his eyes when he spoke of making The Kingdom see what would happen with Negan that reminded him of Rick back at the prison, having just lost Lori and dealing with The Governor.

Richard had said Ezekiel sometimes took food to Carol, so he waited for several hours outside of the gates to The Kingdom, hidden in the woods to see if anyone would be going there today. It would be a damn sight easier following Ezekiel’s men straight to her than trying to find the place she was holed up in himself. The long wait had given him plenty of time to think, too much really. About Carol, Gina, the girls, his family, the war and it’s players, everything. His mind spun, sometimes certain in his decisions and feelings, sometimes full of doubt in himself, in his own worth and in others. 

The thought of Carol sent a shaft of pain and hurt through him every single time. She was the closest person in the family to him next to Rick. It was an unlikely friendship from the outside, but their past abuse, he with his Pa and Merle, she with Ed, had formed a bond born of understanding between them, making them protective of each other right from the start. She couldn’t help but mother him and everyone around them, it was just her nature, but he hadn’t been mothered in such a long time since his own Ma had gone up in smoke when he was a kid - and his Ma had rarely crawled out of the bottle before that to do the job proper anyway - that it had taken some getting used to. He’d recognised that she needed to mother someone after losing Sophia, and while a fully-grown man couldn’t exactly take her daughter’s place, it seemed to soothe something in Carol to take care of him, and eventually, he’d begun to enjoy her steady support. She had managed to beat down every one of his defences against letting someone in with her gentle, humorous and yet strong personality and before he knew it, he had let her in to his heart. The first person he’d ever really let in that wasn’t blood. She wasn’t old enough to actually be his mother of course, but he related to her as more like an older sister who would tease him as much as mother him. 

He felt shame and guilt that he hadn’t seen how deep she was feeling the pain of killing people. That he hadn’t seen she was at the end of her rope and was about to leave when he’d last seen her. He’d been so wrapped up in his own problems after Dwight had killed Denise with his own damn crossbow, that he hadn’t seen how badly Carol was hurting at all. He had watched her grow from a timid, weak little mouse into a fierce warrior and assumed she was matter of fact about taking enemy lives the same as him. Someone was trying to kill your family, you kill them first. Carol though had apparently taken every one of those kills in to her soul and it was hurting her deeper every time. He wished she had talked to him about it and made him understand, so he could have helped to keep her out of the fighting if that’s what she wanted, no matter how Rick or the others felt. She was one of their strongest warriors and losing her skills would be a blow, but losing Carol herself? That was far worse in his opinion.

He hadn’t even known she’d taken off til he escaped The Sanctuary with Jesus and reconnected with Maggie and Sasha at The Hilltop. When she hadn’t been in Negan’s sick line-up in the woods, he’d been nothing by grateful that they hadn’t got her, assuming she’d stayed in Alexandria to protect the home front. That perhaps Tobin had more influence over her than he’d thought and persuaded her to stay with him. He’d wanted to leave The Hilltop to search for her himself immediately, but Sasha assured him that Morgan was on the job, then Rick and the others had showed up, ready to go to war. He’d barely been able to look Maggie in the eye at Hilltop since it was his fault her husband – and his brother – was killed, so when she told Daryl they needed him to stay, he couldn’t do anything else but follow her wishes. At least Carol was safe, he’d reasoned, away from Negan’s power. It hurt, badly, that he might not ever see her again, but at least he wouldn’t have to watch her bludgeoned to death by Lucille. 

He’d also been so grateful to be reunited with the others in his family, especially Rick. The man was a better brother to him than Merle ever had been, they had saved each other’s asses more times than he could count, and the world felt right again being with him. Rick was the first person who’d ever believed in him, trusted him, and recognised how much his skills were needed in the new world. He made Daryl feel useful and depended on, without ever looking down on him for being a red neck from the wrong side of the tracks. Hell, he’d been so far beyond the other side of the tracks, he’d probably have never seen the damn train! Not like the rest of them at the quarry who eyed him with disdain and muttered about trash whenever they saw him or Merle. 

Nobody had ever needed or believed in him before, certainly not Merle. Oh, Merle had talked the big talk about blood sticking together, but he had also left him behind time and again to pursue his own interests all through his life, whether it was booze, drugs, women or crime, and he constantly belittled him. He couldn’t remember Merle ever genuinely praising him, or thanking him for anything in all their years, despite Daryl saving his ass on a regular basis. Rick however, couldn’t seem to stop, even if it was mostly in their own short-hand of grateful nods and meaningful looks. He always knew he was Rick’s trusted right hand man, no matter who or what came between them, be it distance, pretty blondes, family disagreements or insane megalomaniacs. 

If Daryl was honest, he’d been half expecting Rick to make him stay at The Kingdom as soon as King Ezekiel had offered him asylum, knowing Rick would want to keep him in the safest place possible, especially with Negan’s target on his back. He had hoped as they walked towards the gates to leave that Rick had decided he’d rather keep Daryl next to him as they prepared for war, but it wasn’t to be. He’d seen Rick’s pain and fear of losing him like Glenn, especially when Negan had paraded him like a pet monkey wearing his version of an orange jumpsuit around Alexandria, and as Rick had glanced to where his healing bullet wound was on his shoulder as they neared the gates, he’d known what Rick’s decision was. It hurt, and he was frustrated by the distance from his group, but he understood it.

And he supposed that if Rick hadn’t told him to stay, he might not have met Gina and the girls, and what a tragedy that would’ve been. In just two days they’d become so important to him that he couldn’t imagine being without them now - despite the danger he was going to put them in being linked to a man with a target on his back. In this world where the dead walked and tried to eat everyone, and people turned on people at the drop of a hat though, they were always going to be in danger no matter where they went. At least with him, he and his family could help keep them safe. 

He thought back to that morning and the lazy morning sex he and Gina had had before he’d left to meet Richard, his cock twitching at the memory. Flashes of Gina’s rapturous expressions as she writhed below him, deep wet kisses and so much warm skin against his made blood rush to his cock until he was semi erect, and also gave him a tugging feeling in his chest. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure why thinking about Gina would give him indigestion. Becoming randomly hard on a stakeout when he thought of her could be a bit inconvenient though, he realised as he adjusted himself slightly. 

He would never have believed he could be so comfortable naked with another person for hours on end while not even thinking about his many physical and mental flaws. Or that he could be so needy for her touch too. He had spent his life cringing from physical contact with others that to crave her hands on him, and to crave touching her was an entirely surprising new reality. He’d never believed any woman could ever be just as needy for his touch either. Who would ever want him at all? Let alone beg him to touch them, over and over? 

He’d never really understood the connection the couples in his family had, having never experienced anything like it, but he was beginning to see why they were all so willing to risk the pain of losing someone so important to them. His life had never been anything but hard and lonely. He had to be the only person in the world for whom a zombie apocalypse had actually improved his quality of life. First with his family, and now with Gina and the girls. He realised that even if he only had any of them for a short time to be happy with, it was better than no time at all. And wasn’t that an unbelievably crazy ass change from keeping the whole world at a surly arm’s length?

Finally, the gates to The Kingdom had opened and a group of soldiers came out with Ezekiel. He overheard Ezekiel mention Carol’s name and so followed them at some distance, easily tracking their route. He laid in wait hidden outside of a fenced property and watched as the group cleared several walkers from the area without knocking at the house. They hadn’t been there long before the door opened and Carol stepped out. Daryl sighed, feeling a mixed pang of hurt and relief. She looked well and appeared to be giving the group shit for disturbing her. Daryl watched, interested as she interacted with Ezekiel. If he didn’t know better, he’d say she had a soft spot for the self-appointed King, as clearly, he did for her, what with bringing her supplies and looking out for her despite her obviously prickly demands for independence.

Ezekiel’s group left after several minutes, probably wanting to get back to The Kingdom as quickly as possible since night was falling. Daryl waited a few minutes until he was sure the group had left and made his way nervously to her door, softly tapping on it. A small part of him couldn’t help but worry that she would be angry at him for turning up at her door when she had tried so hard to leave him and their family behind. Would she turn him away? His childhood experiences had ingrained in him to expect rejection from his family. Intellectually he knew that she was nothing like a Dixon, that she had never been anything but good to him, but in his heart, he felt like a scared little boy whose Mom was about to tell him to get lost. So, when Carol opened the door and stared at him like she’d seen a ghost without saying a word, tears filled his eyes and he felt a strong urge to run, his body partially leaning away ready to bolt. But then Carol broke down and started to cry before closing the space between them and pulling him in for a tight hug, which made him sob in relief against her neck.

They talked as Carol cooked them a meal. Daryl was very aware that Gina might be wondering, and possibly worrying, where he’d got to as it was getting quite late, but that this might be the last time he would ever see Carol. She had made it gently, but abundantly clear through the evening that she had no intention of ever returning to the family. Then she began to cry, explaining why she had to leave and Daryl’s heart broke for her. He still wished she’d come to him to talk about it before she’d left. He also wished he truly believed that she could come home and avoid killing anyone else, but he knew it wasn’t true. She would defend their family to her last breath, whether she wanted to kill or not. 

He wanted her to understand his point of view, that killing for the family was justified. That if she was worried about God’s commandment, that He would surely understand the need to defend those you love against people trying to hurt them. But he just couldn’t form the words. She was so broken and he knew that his opinions would only hurt her and make her feel as though he didn’t understand. If she felt she needed to be alone out here, who was he to judge or criticize her? He’d never put much stock in the Almighty, which she knew, so how could he argue what He would or wouldn’t be okay with?

He also knew that if he told her about the problems their family was having with Negan, that they’d lost Glenn, Abraham and several others. That he’d been shot and imprisoned and was on the run. That Maggie had almost lost the baby and so now lived at The Hilltop with just Sasha from their family because that’s where the doctor was. If she had any idea what was happening to their family, she would come back without hesitation and fight with them. 

But if she did that. If she came back to fight and had to kill again, Daryl feared they might just lose her forever. So, he lied. 

He told her that everything was just peachy with Negan. That they’d simply made a deal and were all fine and well. That everything was rainbows and fucking unicorns. The old Carol would never have believed him. She’d have seen through his bullshit in a heartbeat. She knew what those men were capable of, and that told him more than anything else that Carol was not the person she was before. It hurt to see that the strong, brave and intuitive woman he’d known would actually believe his lies, so he had to change the topic. He couldn’t sit there anymore with the words that would bring her home choking in his throat. Whether she’d changed that much or whether she just needed the peace this existence gave her, he couldn’t be the one to shatter it. So, he changed the subject, asking if they were going to eat, or if he had to be a King to be fed. They shared a mostly silent meal, then he hugged her one last time as he left, his heart hurting and unsure if he would ever see her again.

As he walked back through the gates to The Kingdom, Daryl needed some alone time before seeking out Gina. He needed to figure out if he’d done the right thing with Carol. If he should have warned her that war might be coming to The Kingdom and she could be caught up in the crossfire anyway. King Ezekiel seemed to have a thing for Carol and would probably help to keep her safe. He was also sure Morgan did know where Carol was, and also kept an eye on her. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but without either dragging her home or staying with her and continuing to lie, she was as safe as she could be. 

He found himself sitting in front of Shiva’s cage, watching her pace and chuff at him as he grieved for the loss of Carol. She might be still alive, but she didn’t want to be his family anymore and the pain that brought him had tears streaking down his face as he let it out. This incredible creature in front of him usually sat quite passively next to Ezekiel, obeying his commands, but once in a cage, she paced restlessly. Daryl could relate. He didn’t like being cooped up either. It was time to leave The Kingdom, he decided. He wouldn’t be able to change Ezekiel’s mind any more than he could Carol’s, no matter what he said. Rick had a whole story about a rock in a damn road that hadn’t swayed Ezekial. Daryl had no chance. 

Morgan had come into the room then and interrupted him, saying how good he was with the big cat, making polite conversation whilst keeping his eyes averted long enough for Daryl to wipe his face of tears. Daryl told Morgan he’d seen Carol, trying, but failing to keep the accusation out of his voice. Morgan defended himself saying that he’d only said what Carol had wanted him to say and Daryl let it go. He’d made his decision about Carol and he wouldn’t change it, and the fact that Morgan realised what he’d done from the lack of action from Carol, only confirmed that Morgan knew Carol well enough to look out for her, and to give her the space she needed too. Daryl said he was leaving for The Hilltop, and Morgan, understanding that Daryl meant for him to take up his reins in persuading Ezekiel, said that he couldn’t do it. That he couldn’t persuade Ezekiel to fight, nor could he fight himself. Daryl had become frustrated then and told Morgan to wake the hell up, that what he was holding on to, was gone. Dealing with one family member who’d quit on them was quite enough for one night.

He left then, stroking Shiva briefly before he left in an apology for leaving her alone in the cage, but unable to stay in Morgan’s presence, the bitter tang of betrayal too much to bear. It just wasn’t possible to be a pacifist in this world. It wasn’t. You had to fight for your family, or you’d lose it. You had to fight for your home, or you’d lose it. How could Morgan not see that with all they had already lost?

So here he found himself, sitting alone in the dark outside Gina’s room. He was tired to the bone, but his mind just kept spinning with frustrated thoughts of his day. He looked up as Gina suddenly opened the door beside him. She was dressed in just a t-shirt and panties as she hugged herself looking out into the dark. A warmth bloomed in his chest. Was she looking for him?

“Hi” he said, his voice raspy with the emotions of the day.

Gina turned, startled, and smiled at him. “Hi” she said softly, then stepped off the threshold toward him. She slid herself sideways into his lap, wrapping an arm around him and burying her hand in his hair. His arms gratefully wrapped around her, securing her against him with a sigh of relief at her touch. She snuggled her face into his neck and sighed. “I was hoping you would come to me” she whispered after a few minutes.

“’m sorry” Daryl whispered back.

Gina dismissed his apology as unnecessary with a kiss to his jaw. “Bad day?” she asked.

Daryl grunted, not sure he wanted to talk about it. “Ya gettin’ cold” he said instead, his hand smoothing up her bare leg.

She pulled back to look at him, understanding in her eyes. “Come inside then” she said with a soft smile.

Daryl placed a slow, gentle kiss against her lips in thanks for not berating him for being MIA all day, for not minding that he didn’t want to talk about his day yet, and for just being her. She gestured her acceptance with a hand cupped to his cheek as he kissed her. He gestured for her to stand up and stood with her, grabbing his crossbow before taking her hand and leading her inside. He enjoyed her undressing him without intent to do anything but look after him, until he was completely naked. She pulled him into bed with her, wrapping herself around him the way he liked and he kissed her on top of her head.

After a few moments of silence, he knew he had to ask now, rather than later. “Will you an’ the girls leave w’ me tomorrow?” he asked.

“It’s time to go?” she asked.

He grunted. “Yeah, ‘m not doing any good here. I need to get back to Hilltop”.

He felt her nod against his chest. “Okay then. We’ll get our stuff together in the morning and head out with you. It’ll be okay, right? The Hilltop will let me and the girls stay?”

Daryl nodded, “It’ll be fine. The guy who’s supposed ta run it is a waste o’ space, but Maggie is respected there. She’ll make sure it’s okay”. He paused to kiss her head again. “An’ if ‘t wasn’, we’d just go where it was” he said softly, hoping to make her understand.

Gina shifted up to look him in the eyes in the dim light. “Is that right?” she asked softly with a smile. “Are we a team now?”

Daryl smirked “Yeah, the three o’ you are my girls now. We gotta stick together”.

Gina grinned “Well that’s lucky, because I think we adopted you too”.

Daryl snorted in amusement “Ain’t no damn puppy”.

Gina giggled and kissed him gently, her touch making him feel warm and safe. He kissed her back with a little more passion as his need for her rose. Would she let him take comfort in her? Or would she feel that he was using her after a shitty day?  
Luckily his Gina seemed to be happy with the wordless suggestion as she slid on top of him, pressing her hips gently against his growing erection as she kissed him back, and Daryl sighed into her mouth.

“Wan’ ya” he rasped after a few more deep, delicious kisses. 

Gina kissed him deeply again, her tongue sliding into his mouth as her hips rocked against his, which encouraged his hands to rest on the firm globes of her ass as she moved. “I want you too” she eventually replied, a little breathlessly.

Daryl smiled and slid his hands up her back under her t-shirt and helped her tug it off over her head. He tossed it to the floor and smoothed her hair back from her face. “Tha’s better” he grunted. “I like it when I can see ya face”.

Gina snorted in amusement and smoothed Daryl’s bangs out of his eyes “Look who’s talking” she teased.

“Don’ see no barber shops open round here” Daryl said gruffly.

Gina shrugged “I’ll cut it if you like? I’ve trimmed the girl’s hair before, and chop my own off sometimes too. I haven’t made us look atrocious yet!” Daryl frowned and Gina chuckled “It was only a suggestion. If you like it long, it’s fine by me” she said reassuringly and kissed him softly.

Daryl frowned for a moment longer before a wicked smirk crossed his face. “I’ll let ya cut it” he said, “But only if ya do it dressed like that”.

Gina grinned “Okay, come on then” she said, and climbed off him to stand by the bed. She pulled on his hand to get him up too.

“I didn’ mean now!” he complained. “’t’s the middle o’ the night an’ I had better things I was hopin’ to do!”

Gina giggled and pushed him into a chair she’d pulled to the middle of the room, then lit a couple of candles so she could see. She found a comb and a pair of scissors and came back behind him. “It will only take a couple of minutes” she promised. “Besides I can’t exactly dress like this to cut your hair in the middle of the day!”

“Tha’s the point” he muttered grumpily under his breath, but she ignored him.

She ran her fingers through his hair first, massaging his scalp until he began to relax into the process, then she started to comb it, working out the tangles in it carefully so he barely felt them. She started to cut from the back first, not too short, but it had grown very long so she cut a couple of inches off all over.

Daryl sighed his frustration. He didn’t really like haircuts normally as it meant someone touching him. That wasn’t a problem with Gina, he enjoyed her hands in his hair in fact, but he’d thought they’d started something much more interesting when she… 

Before he could finish the thought, Gina dusted the hair off his back with a quick “Just the front to do now” and came around in front of him to start again. Her bare breasts were exactly in his eyeline in this position and as she moved cutting his hair, they jiggled slightly. Daryl bit his lip as his erection began to make a comeback. The longer she took to cut his hair, the more she jiggled and the harder he got. He noticed some of his shorn hair had fallen to her breast, clinging to her nipple. He leaned forward slightly and blew at it to blow it away. He heard Gina suck in a quick breath at the sensation and her nipples began to pucker, so he did it again with a smirk.

“Hmm, difficult to reach” murmured Gina, before she moved forward to straddle his legs. She hovered above him slightly, her breasts even closer to his face. In fact…

Gina gasped as Daryl’s tongue swiped over her nipple, then moaned as he took it into his mouth and suckled.

“Daryl!” she scolded playfully, but continued to cut. 

Daryl moved his mouth to her other nipple and suckled there as his hands rose to her hips. He stroked up and down her sides a couple of times, reaching around to squeeze her ass. Then he hooked his thumbs into her panties on a downward stroke and took them with it. He let go, pushing her back a bit to allow them to fall to the floor. “Oops” he murmured against her breast as his hands returned to her now bare ass and pulled her forward to straddle him again, this time close enough that the tip of his now hard cock brushed just slightly at her pussy. He grinned at her quiet gasp and returned to enjoying her breasts, listening to her breaths grow a little ragged. He squeezed her ass cheeks gently before allowing one hand to slide downwards and inwards, softly running a finger along her pussy. She tried to pretend indifference, but then moaned aloud when he gently slid a finger inside her warm channel.  
He noticed that the sounds of her actually cutting hair were very few and far between now and as he looked up from his feasting on her breasts, he saw she was biting her lip and her eyes were closed.

“Hey! Look what ya doin’ woman!” he protested. God only knows what his hair looked like now!

The look she shot him was scorching. She flung the comb and scissors to the floor, grasped his hair and yanked backwards, bringing his mouth to hers where she plunged her tongue inside with a lusty groan.  
Daryl growled and added a second, then a third finger inside her, making her cry out and thrust against his hand.  
They had both had enough teasing by then. He removed his fingers to a whimper of disappointment from her, before taking hold of her hips and pulling her down hard onto to his desperate cock. They both cried out as they joined and Gina immediately started rocking against him, using the floor for leverage to lift herself up and down his cock. Before long she was literally bouncing on him, pulling a variety of desperate noises out of the both of them. She suddenly tightened around him.

“D-Daryl!” she cried as she orgasmed around him, her climax taking her by surprise. 

Daryl growled, holding on to his own orgasm with difficulty. He didn’t want to cum yet, but God it wasn’t easy.

As she calmed, the rocking of her body slowed and she brought her mouth to his for a slow, deep kiss. Daryl leaned forward, urging her to lean back over his legs.

“Hold on t’ ma shoulders” he said gruffly.

Gina shot him a smoky look and did as he said. She whimpered as he lifted her legs over his arms, his hands took her by the ass and he pulled her hips onto him harder, his hips lifting to meet hers. He did it again and again in a languorous motion, enjoying her whines and whimpers as her oversensitive pussy took him in over and over.

“Jesus, Daryl!” she whimpered.

Daryl gave her a harder thrust making her gasp “Don’ say Jesus!” he warned again. The last thing he needed to picture while having sex with her, was that pain in the ass.

Gina snorted softly, but was too lost in pleasure to argue or demand an explanation and moaned loudly at a particularly well angled thrust.

“Jus’ there?” asked Daryl, somewhat rhetorically since Gina could barely talk, and repeated the move. Gina’s mouth fell open on a gasp and Daryl bit his lip hard. He was nearing his own climax but was desperately holding off, wanting to tip Gina  
over the edge again first. He’d obviously found a particularly good angle so he tried to keep it as he pushed into her over and over, moving faster each time. Gina’s gasps and moans grew in volume and frequency, her body arching as much as she could in the limited position he had her in.

“Tha’s it. Wanna see you cum for me” Daryl growled.

“Fuck Daryl!” Gina cried and her body bowed back as her climax overtook her.

Daryl groaned at the sight and feel of her orgasm and lost control of his own finally, calling her name as he came inside her. He sat her up straight on his lap, letting her legs slide back down as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close for a hug. The sweat glowing on their skin was slick between their stomachs as they kissed deeply. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, they held each other close, caressing one another gently as they got their breathing back under control. 

“I don’t know that I can stand up” breathed Gina tiredly.

Daryl snorted softly. “I got ya” he said, then holding tight to her butt, lifted Gina as he stood, walked the two or three paces to the bed, and lay down with her, his softened cock finally slipping out of her.

“My hero” laughed Gina softly, almost asleep.

Daryl moaned “Tha’s all I got left for tonight” he nuzzled his face into her. “Gotta sleep”.

Gina groaned but managed to pull the sheet up from the end of the bed with her foot, grabbing it to cover them when it was close enough to reach with her hand.

Daryl snorted “Mmm, ya very bendy” he said, squeezing her a little against him.

Gina giggled “Shut up and go to sleep. Long day tomorrow”.

Daryl kissed Gina’s neck and fell asleep almost immediately.

The morning sun shining through the curtains woke him just a few hours later and he groaned, burying his face into Gina’s hair to hide his eyes.

Gina was getting used to waking up as Daryl’s little spoon with one large hand comfortably settled on her breast. It was a pretty damn good way to wake up, all things considered. She laughed softly at Daryl’s groan. He was normally quite alert in the mornings, but they hadn’t slept until very late the night before. She turned around in his arms to face him and press a soft kiss on his lips.

“Morning” she whispered.

Daryl’s mouth stretched into a small smile, but he kept his eyes closed “Mmm, morning” he mumbled.

Gina smirked and stroked a hand through Daryl’s now shorter locks. “Um, I think we’d better have another go at your hair before we go anywhere this morning”.

Daryl’s eyes popped open wide and he jerked upright. “What’s wrong with ma hair?” he asked, a little more high-pitched than normal. He didn’t wait for an answer but jumped up off the bed and went to the mirror.  
He looked fine. It was basically the same style, just a bit shorter and less in his eyes, what was she going on about. He turned to look at her to find her holding the sheet to her mouth desperately trying to hold in her giggles. Oh. She’d got him good.

“Ya little…” he began and leapt on top of her, tickling her while she squealed with laughter.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she laughed eventually “I just didn’t know you were so precious about your hair!”

Daryl finally gave in. It was pretty funny. “I didn’ know I was precious ‘bout it neither” he laughed. He kissed her “Thank ya for the cut” he said.

Gina kissed him back “You’re welcome” she said, smiling against his lips.

Daryl tapped her ass with a quick light swat, laughing at her squeal. “Come on, up with ya” he said. “We’ve got a ways to go t’day and we ain’t told the girls yet”.

They dressed quickly, tidied up the hair they’d left everywhere on the floor and were just packing their small amount of belongings up with Ness called through the door “Mummy! Daryl! Let us in! We know you’re up, we heard you laughing!”

Gina chuckled and opened the door to find both girls fully dressed. “Good job guys!” she said. “Come on in and sit down, Daryl and I need to talk to you”.

The girls came running in and jumped on the bed where Daryl sat with a squeal, making him laugh as they bounced him about for a moment. Gina came and sat with them, putting an arm around Bethie who sat next to her.

“What’s the matter Mummy?” asked Ness.

“It’s time to move on girls. We’re going to another community” Gina told her.

To her surprise, Ness’ eyes filled with tears and she cuddled into Daryl “But Mummy!” she whined “I don’t want to leave Daryl!”

Daryl melted, damn these girls had him whipped “No Ness, it’s okay” he said, throwing his arm around her and giving her a squeeze “You guys are comin’ with me!”

“Really?” asked Ness, looking up at him with tears still welling in her big blue eyes.

“O’ course” said Daryl gruffly. “I ain’t leavin’ none of you behind, ever”.

Ness squealed with delight and hugged Daryl hard around the neck, while Bethie made a breathy squeak, flapped her hands in excitement, then gripped Daryl’s hand and arm on the opposite side to Ness in her own version of a hug. Daryl grinned at Gina, who was laughing at the three of them.

“I think they like that idea” she said and leant over to give Daryl a kiss on the lips.

“Yeah, we wanna be with Daryl too, always!” said Ness and kissed Daryl’s cheek. Bethie nodded solemnly and kissed his other cheek. 

Daryl blushed. “Alright, ‘kay. Better pack ya stuff up girls. We gotta hit the road right after we eat”.

The girls jumped up in excitement. “Yay!” shouted Ness and they both ran off back to their room to pack.

Gina giggled at Daryl’s shell shocked face. She leant in to kiss him again “I told you, we adopted you” she chuckled, before going next door to help the girls pack their stuff, leaving behind a bemused but happy Daryl.

An hour later they strode towards the gates. Daryl nodded at Morgan as he went passed, but didn’t stop to speak him and he threw a glare at Richard who stood watching him leave on a nearby balcony. Once the gates opened and he walked through with his girls, Daryl smiled. He was finally heading back to somewhere he was useful again. 

 

A/N: They head to The Hilltop next. Will they be accepted there? Will Gregory be an asshole? (Okay, that one was rhetorical lol). I hope you're enjoying the story. Back to more action and stuff next chapter hopefully! Let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Daryl and his girls head to The Hilltop.  
Once again, TWD is not mine, nor are it’s characters… damn it!  
Unbeta’d. I try to remember all the rules of grammar, but sometimes my fingers type faster than my brain can keep up! :D

 

Daryl and Gina agreed that it was best to avoid the road on the way to The Hilltop, in case Negan’s men were watching the roads between the communities. They could all move far more stealthily through the woods anyway, and as Daryl pointed out, they might be able to hunt up some squirrels on the way too.

As they walked, Daryl and Gina talked quietly about some of what happened the day before, with Richard, Carol and Morgan.

“You are a good brother to Carol, I can tell” said Gina. “You tried to understand why she needed to be alone, and you lied to allow her some peace”.

Daryl shrugged “Don’ feel good, lyin’ to her” he replied.

Gina took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s not a good situation all around. She sounds like she turned into an amazing warrior, but someone with such an innate sweetness about their nature would feel awful about killing people, even if it was self-defence”. She shrugged “In the old world, I would have been the same”.

“Y’got a sweet nature too. Ya carin’”.

Gina smiled gently, not wanting to upset him with her next comment. “Yeah, but I’ve still got my girls to look out for” she said, noticing Daryl’s wince at her reference to the lost Sophia. “I don’t know Carol, but I’d bet if she still had to be strong for her daughter, she would keep going. It’s that protective instinct. She wouldn’t let her daughter down”.

Daryl was quiet for a while contemplating that, and Gina stayed silent, letting him think. Eventually he nodded. “Y’re right. An’ the Lizzie an’ Mika situation probably made it worse. She took those girls on like her own, an’ lost ‘em too”.

“Lizzie and Mika?” asked Gina.

“They were at the prison with us, but lost their pa to flu. Carol took ‘em on, but there w’s somethin’ wrong with Lizzie. She couldn’t see that walkers weren’t people no more, tryin’ ta feed ‘em and play with ‘em”.

Gina nodded, now understanding his concerned looks at Bethie when he first realised there was something a bit different about her. “What happened?” she asked.

Daryl frowned and sighed. “We all got separated after the prison. Carol was with them girls, baby Judy and our brother Tyreese”. He paused to swallow hard “Lizzie killed Mika to show Carol an’ Tyreese that she was right about the walkers and w’s talkin’ ‘bout doin’ the same to Judy. Carol had to put Lizzie down. She had to look out for the baby, and Lizzie w’s dangerous”.

Gina gasped with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes welled a little with tears. “God” she sighed brokenly. Daryl stroked a thumb over the back of her hand comfortingly and they walked on, alert to their surroundings, but lost in their own thoughts.

“She needs kids ta look after again” Daryl eventually said. “In Alexandria, she wasn’t needed to take care o’ Judy so much as there was a lot o’ soft women there to babysit. We needed Carol as a warrior. An’ then a boy Sam took a shine to her but got killed by walkers”.

“Shit” sighed Gina. “She was feeling the loss of all those kids, wasn’t she?”

Daryl nodded “Yeah, guess she was. Think she tried not ta like Sam, but he got under a’ skin anyway. She was tryin’ to protect herself from more grievin’”.

Daryl sighed feeling a small weight lift from his shoulders. He still felt bad for Carol, for what she’d been through, but talking to Gina and working out why Carol probably felt the way she did about leaving the family, left him with a small bit of peace. It wasn’t a rejection of him and the family, it was protecting herself from more pain. He could get that. His Ma had sunk herself so deep in a bottle to hide from the abuse his Pa gave her. It was the same thing. She still couldn’t deal with it, so she left the only way she was able to. At least Carol was still living a life. He would miss her, and worry about her, but he understood better why she left.

“Do you think Morgan will come around?” she asked.

Daryl snorted in disgust “D’know” he grunted. “He’s tryin’ to be peaceful in a world where everythin’s tryin’ ta kill ya. Reckon he’ll snap one day, but it’ll probably be bad. Rick said Morgan w’s proper outta his head when he last saw him. Reckon he’ll go back to that, not somewhere in the middle”.

Gina shook her head “Then it’s probably a good thing he’s not with your family anymore. Who knows what would happen when he loses it!”

Daryl nodded in agreement. “The man saved ma life, but I don’ trust ‘im” he said “Don’ think Rick does anymore neither”.

Gina squeezed his hand in understanding, but let the topic drop. She didn’t know Morgan beyond a nod in passing. She couldn’t say whether he was a trustworthy man or not, although Ezekiel seemed to have taken to him.

“Do you think Ezekiel will try to keep an eye on Carol? I mean I know you said she can look after herself, but it would be nice if someone had her back anyway”.

Daryl smirked “I think Ezekiel’s kinda sweet on ‘er” he chuckled. “An’ she ain’t killed him yet!”

Gina chuckled “Well that’s something at least” she grinned.

They walked for several hours toward The Hilltop, having a couple of run ins with walkers that were easily dealt with, but thankfully seeing no people.

As they reached the gates to Hilltop, the lookout recognised Daryl and had the gates opened for them. Sasha saw them walking across the yard toward her and smiled. She nodded at Daryl in greeting.

“What are you doing back here, Daryl?” she asked. “I thought Rick said to stay at The Kingdom? Did you miss us?” she teased.

Daryl smirked, Sasha was a tough, independent sort of woman that some mistook for cold, and the death of Abraham had hit her hard, so to hear her teasing him with even a small smile was a welcome sight. 

He shrugged in response “Didn’ like them pansy asses much. They ain’t gonna fight and I was wastin’ ma time”.

Sasha frowned, but nodded in understanding. “But you brought some back with you?” she said, nodding a hello to Gina and the girls, but still a bit mistrustful of the stranger.

Daryl shook his head “Gina and the girls ain’t Kingdom folk. They’re tough” he said.

The girls nodded solemnly in agreement, but didn’t speak yet as Gina smirked at Daryl, but said “Hi” to Sasha. Daryl frowned, noticing the girls hadn’t lowered their outside world walls yet.

“You’re okay here Ness, little ‘un. People here are good, an’ Sasha’s ma family”.

Ness relaxed a bit with a small smile, but questioned “She doesn’t look like you, Daryl?”

Sasha grinned at the girl, relaxing somewhat at Daryl’s obvious trust and affection for the three. “We’ve got different Daddies” she teased.

Daryl snorted in amusement. “So, where can we stay?” he asked.

Sasha nodded toward the big house “We’d better go find Maggie and Jesus to see what’s available. With me, Maggie and Enid in Jesus’ trailer, it’s already a tight squeeze, let alone fitting three more in!”

Gina looked confused. Why three? She thought. Was Sasha expecting Daryl to sleep away from them? Daryl didn’t seem to notice the slip and began to follow Sasha to the house, so Gina and the girls followed along silently.

Maggie and Jesus were just coming out of Gregory’s office as they walked into the building.

“Daryl!” exclaimed Maggie, while Jesus’ face split into a wide smile at seeing him there.

“Knew you couldn’t stay away for long” grinned Jesus.

Daryl grunted with a nod and a frown. Gina looked at him confused. Didn’t Daryl say Maggie was family? Why was he trying to avoid her gaze like that?

Sasha spoke up for Daryl, knowing the hunter to be largely monosyllabic at the best of times, but with his feelings of guilt about Glenn, it appeared he was struggling to say anything at all.

“Daryl reckons The Kingdom is a loss for joining the war” she said. “He reckons they won’t change their minds about staying out of it”.

Maggie frowned “Damn it. We need people” she said. 

Gina spoke up “Ezekiel thinks he’s doing the right thing. It would take something big to move him on it probably”. 

Maggie nodded at her “He sounds like a stubborn ass” she said with a small smile.

Gina smiled back “He does” she agreed “I’m Gina by the way” she said, since Daryl clearly wasn’t going to introduce her.

“Hi” said Maggie with a smile “And who are these little angels?” she asked, smiling at the girls.

“These are Ness and…”

“Need a room!” interrupted Daryl suddenly, shooting Gina a look she couldn’t quite work out.

Everyone look taken aback at the interruption, but Daryl was not known for his social skills even among the family, and he’d been through a rough time recently, so they dismissed it.

“Of course,” said Maggie, still smiling.

“There’s a ladies’ dorm room upstairs with spare beds” said Jesus, “I’ll show you the way”.

Gina and Daryl frowned in confusion, when Ness asked, “But Daryl can’t stay in that room?”

“Daryl can stay in our trailer” said Jesus, “It’s okay, we can fit in one more and I know the Grimes family like to stick together”.

Ness’ eyes filled with tears “But Daryl stays in Mummy’s room, not with you!” she sniffled.

Gina was confused by Daryl’s behaviour. He’d been acting odd since they’d got there. She thought these people were family and friends of his. Why was he being so quiet? Why wasn’t he saying they needed a room together? She took Daryl’s hand and squeezed it to get his attention. He glanced at her through his bangs, blushing. Gina was shocked, recognising his look. He was feeling shy?! Why was he so shy about them being together? Did he and Maggie…? She turned to look at Maggie, thinking she might be upset, but the other woman’s face was split into the widest, most delighted smile, which only grew when Ness put her arms around Daryl and buried her face against his stomach, still sniffling and Daryl stroked her hair comfortingly. She practically gasped with excitement and looked one moment away from clapping with excitement.

Jesus looked surprised, but Sasha was also grinning.

“What…?” Gina started to question.

“Sorry! Sorry!” grinned Maggie. “We can find you a room together somewhere, can’t we Jesus?”

Jesus grinned too “Yeah, of course” he said. “Or maybe separate ones for the girls and the happy couple?” he teased. Sasha and Maggie giggled, while Daryl shot Jesus a filthy look.

Gina rolled her eyes, but smiled at their teasing good naturedly. Had they never seen Daryl with a girl before? Daryl still wasn’t talking, but it looked like the others were all fine with him and the situation, so she’d have to ask him when they were  
alone what was going on in his head. Wait…

“Jesus?!” she asked suddenly, having just made a mental connection. She turned to Daryl with a grin “Is that why…?” she started, but Daryl covered her mouth with a meaningful look. Gina giggled behind his hand. She nodded in understanding taking his hand from her mouth clearly amused. He didn’t want her to blurt out that he didn’t like her saying Jesus in bed, and now she understood why. She didn’t know the history between the two men, but Daryl clearly found him annoying by the filthy looks he kept sending him.

“That would be nice” she told Jesus “But I’d like the girls to stay nearby in case they need us”.

Jesus grinned again. These people were obviously absolutely delighted that she and Daryl were together! What was Daryl’s problem with it?

“No problem”, Jesus said “I know a good place for you. Follow me?” 

“We can talk when you’re settled in Daryl?” asked Maggie with a more gentle smile now.

Daryl barely glanced at her but nodded, then followed Jesus to the stairs. He felt a tugging on his hand and looked down at Bethie, who was raising her arms to him. He startled for a moment, before asking “You want up, little ‘un?” he asked. Bethie nodded solemnly, clearly tired and feeling shy around new people. Daryl gave her a soft smile and lifted her into his arms, settling her on his hip before taking Gina’s hand with his free one, ignoring the barely stifled “Awe” sound from the peanut gallery. 

Gina beamed at him, thrilled that Bethie was allowing him to hold her. True, she was tired and nervous in this new place, and had probably picked up on Daryl’s odd behaviour too, but it was definitely progress and showed how much trust she had in Daryl.

“Don’t go to sleep Bethie!” giggled Ness “We’ve got to see our room yet!”

Gina heard a sharp intake of breath and both she and Daryl turned to look at Maggie, who was covering her mouth, looking surprised and a little sad. Daryl nodded to her looking apologetic, and pulled Bethie a little more snuggly against him. What the hell was happening? She frowned a little at Daryl and he squeezed her hand, begging her to hold on for explanations a few more minutes with a look. Gina nodded and they moved again to follow Jesus up the stairs.

“This should work” said Jesus eventually on the second floor. He opened the door to a decent sized room that appeared to be used mostly for storage of fold up beds. “You can lay a couple of these cots in here for you two. And for the girls…” he moved to open a door on the other side of the room. “I think this was a dressing room at some point, but it’s got a window and we should just about fit two cots in here!”

“This is great, thank you Jesus” said Gina, smirking slightly at her use of his name.

Daryl snorted a laugh, but nodded his thanks at Jesus too. Neither he or Gina would be happy with the girls too far from them.

Jesus rolled his eyes with a smile, more than used to people laughing at his nickname. “You can call me Paul if you prefer?” he teased and Gina laughed, waving him off. Jesus promised to be back with bedding for them and reminded Daryl that they needed to get caught up with any news, before he left, closing the door behind him.

“Bethie, this is our room!” said Ness. Bethie wriggled to get down and Daryl let her go so the girls could explore.

He sighed and turned to Gina, wincing at her raised eyebrow and folded arms stance. “’m sorry” he rumbled.

Gina rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. She pulled Daryl to sit with her on the window seat with her. “That’s okay, but it would be really nice if you could fill me in?”

Daryl nodded and took her hand, caressing it in apology. “’m sorry” he said again “I shoulda told you some stuff ‘fore we got here”. He sighed “Beth, my Beth that’s gone? She was Maggie’s little sister. I jus’ wanted t’ tell her little un’s name a bit more gentle than tha’” He shook his head at Gina’s frown “She’ll be fine ‘bout it, I jus’ didn’ wan’ t’ surprise her, y’know?”

Gina smiled and kissed him softly. “Why didn’t you want to tell them about us?” she asked, puzzled. “Did you and Maggie…?” 

“No!” exclaimed Daryl, shocked at the thought of anything between him and Maggie and saddened that she’d thought he was hiding their relationship. “Tha’s not it! I’s just… private is all” he tried to explain. “I tol’ ya I’d only been with a couple a’ girls ‘fore?” he asked and Gina nodded. “Well that w’s way back in the old world. Ma brother, Merle’s, fault mostly, for pushin’ them on ta me and makin’ me feel bad for not wantin’ em. I never really wanted anyone ‘fore you” he said shyly, looking at her through his bangs. “Ma family, they jus’ haven’ seen me with someone before. Knew they were gonna tease”.

Gina grinned and crawled into his lap, “I’m glad you want me, Daryl” she said softly pressing her lips to his. Daryl sighed into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

A clearing of a throat startled them apart and they turned to see Jesus in the doorway, a bundle of bedding in his hands. “Sorry” he grinned, not looking at all apologetic.

“Don’ you knock?” Daryl growled.

“I did” laughed Jesus, “You didn’t hear me! That’s got to be a first”. At Daryl’s venomous look, Jesus wisely deposited the bedding on the floor and backed out of the room, still laughing.

“Asshole” grumbled Daryl.

Gina grinned, she’d get that story in a minute, but she wanted to know what the tension was between him and Maggie more. “What is going on with you and Maggie?” she asked. “I thought you and your family were close? Why wouldn’t you look at her?” 

Daryl looked unbearably sad for a moment, his lip caught between his teeth as he slumped a little in her arms. “Daryl?!” she asked softly, but alarmed.

“I tol’ ya a bit about Negan. But I didn’ tell ya what he did to us ‘xactly” began Daryl. He told her the story of going after Dwight, and Maggie getting ill with the baby, so the rest of his family had to take her to the Hilltop to see the doctor. He told her all that followed too. Tears tracked down his face by the time he’d finished “If I hadn’t lost ma temper and gone after Negan, Glenn would still be alive. It’s ma fault Maggie’s husband is dead and tha’ baby isn’ gonna have a Daddy. An’ I already lost her lil’ sister too! She should hate me!”

“No!” exclaimed Gina softly, pulling Daryl in to hold him close, as his tears trickled down her throat. Oh God, poor Daryl. How could he hold so much guilt inside himself over this? Maggie clearly didn’t harbour any anger against him from what she could see.

“Mummy?” asked Ness, tentatively, coming out of her little room with Bethie in tow. “Is Daryl sad?” she asked softly.

Daryl tried to pull away from Gina to wipe his face, but Gina held him firm. “Daryl’s okay baby. He’s a bit sad and just needs a cuddle. Why don’t you girls look out of the window in your room for a bit and work out where everything is outside?” she suggested.

Ness nodded, but ran over to them, climbed up quick as a jack rabbit onto Daryl’s lap and kissed him on the cheek “I get sad too sometimes Daryl” she whispered, then ran off again back into her little room with Bethie.

Daryl tensed briefly as Ness had clambered onto him, unused to showing his emotions at all, let alone in front of others, but allowed himself to relax at Ness’ easy acceptance of his feelings. Part of him always anticipated belittling comments from people if he showed emotion, like he’d got from his Pa and Merle as a kid. He sighed, reminding himself that Gina was not a Dixon and she would never treat him that way, and forced himself to relax into her.

“I don’t think it was your fault, Daryl” Gina said softly. “Negan was clearly out to make an example of the strongest fighters in your group. You were already shot and barely standing, I doubt he would have seen you as a good enough warning since you were already injured. I reckon he would have done what he did anyway, with or without you losing your temper. He was trying to hurt you all as much psychologically as physically”.

Daryl nodded, understanding what she meant, but part of him would always feel guilty about it. Glenn was his brother, Maggie his sister, and he’d let them down.

“I don’t think Maggie blames you either” said Gina softly. “I saw nothing but gladness to see you in her face”.

Daryl shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Gina sighed and held Daryl quietly for a while, letting him gather his emotions again as she stroked his back and placed gentle kisses on his hair.

Eventually Daryl pulled away slightly to swipe the tears from his face, a little awkward and embarrassed.

Gina smiled “So, that’s Jesus huh?” she teased.

Daryl huffed and rolled his eyes “Yeah, tha’s him. He’s an asshole”.

Gina giggled “He seems okay, why do you hate him so much?”

“Don’ hate him, but he irritates the shit outta me”.

Gina laughed, “But, why?” she asked.

Daryl huffed again and told her the story of how they’d met Jesus. How Jesus had tricked them right off and stole their truck load of supplies. He told her how they’d caught up with him, tried to leave him by the roadside but then discovered he was on the damn roof of the truck. Gina was clearly trying to hold back her giggles and by the time Daryl got to the part where Jesus escaped the Alexandrian make-shift jail and surprised a naked Rick and Michonne, she couldn’t hold back and let out a peal of laughter.

“’m glad ya think it’s so funny!” Daryl growled.

Gina giggled, wiping a tear from her eye and sighed “Oh God” she chuckled “It sounds like a damn Benny Hill sketch!”

Daryl didn’t know who Benny Hill was, but gathered it was some sort of comedy show. His lips quirked in amusement. He guessed thinking about it from Gina’s point of view it was kinda funny, and he loved to see her laugh, but those supplies were a goldmine of a find and damn Jesus lost it for them!

Ness came back into the room then and smiled at her Mum’s mirth. “What’s funny, Mummy?” she asked, glad to see Daryl didn’t look so sad anymore.

Gina shook her head “Daryl was just telling me a funny story baby, but I don’t think he wants to tell it again right now”. She grinned at Daryl’s purposely grumpy expression at the thought.

“Will you tell us later, Daryl?” asked Ness sweetly. 

Daryl sighed. “Yeah, I guess so” he said grumpily but with a soft smile for the girls.

Gina grinned at him, then turned to the girls, beckoning them over to sit with them on the window seat. “So, what did you two see?” she asked them.

“Well, there’s a little farm over that way and a man with hot metal making something. There’s six little buildings over that way” she said gesturing to the right, then the left. “Bethie and me could get up on the roof from our room, but there’s nowhere to hide down there and I couldn’t see the back door?”. She turned a puzzled look to Daryl “Can you show us where it is?” she asked.

“What d’ya mean, a back door Ness? Back door to what?” he asked.

“A way to escape when walkers come in the gate!”

Daryl look surprised for a minute. “Were ya looking out the window lookin’ for ways to keep you and yer sister safe?” he asked.

Ness nodded “Of course! Mummy says we always have to plan an escape route just in case something bad happens, so we don’t get trapped”.

Daryl smiled and pulled Ness in tight for a hug “Y’re such a smart kid, ya know that?” he asked, tickling her side.

Ness giggled “Mummy calls me a smarty-pants” she said proudly and Gina laughed.

Daryl huffed in amusement “Ya Mom’s right” he said, “An’ she and little ‘un here are all smarty-pants too”.

Ness grinned up at him proudly.

Daryl stood “We’d better go check out where the back door is then, right?” he said.

The others agree and they made their way downstairs again and out in to the yard.

“Daryl!” called Maggie. Daryl took Gina’s hand and squeezed it as they and the girls walked over to where Maggie was sitting outside of one of the trailers.

Maggie greeted them all with a smile, taking note of Daryl and Gina’s linked hands with a twinkle in her eye. She turned her attention to the girls.

“Do you girls like your room?” she asked.

Ness beamed “Yeah! It’s cool and it’s right next to Mummy and Daryl’s room. Bethie and I can get out on the roof, but we couldn’t see where the back door is. Can you tell us?”

Maggie looked confused.

“She mean’s an escape route. Gina’s taught ‘em to always figure an escape in case things go ta shit and they can’t get out the front”. Daryl looked proudly at his girls as he said this.

Maggie smiled at the look, happy to see Daryl so affectionate with them and happy that he’d said more than two words to her than in a long time. She turned to Ness.

“Do you know what Ness, we never thought of having a back door before, but you’re right, we should definitely have one in case… well in case we need it” she said, giving a meaningful look to Daryl, at which he nodded in understanding. If Negan’s men showed up unannounced, Daryl, Maggie and Sasha needed to avoid being seen, especially Daryl as he was well known to a lot of Negan’s men and was officially on the run. As far as Negan was aware Maggie was dead, and as for Sasha, Negan knew Sasha was part of the Alexandria group. He would be suspicious to see her at The Hilltop instead. Daryl would prefer to avoid Gina and the girls ever coming face to face with Negan or his men too. There was just no telling what they would do, so it was safer to avoid it if they could.

“It’s easy enough to get over the wall” said Jesus, coming out of the trailer having overheard the conversation, and sitting next to Maggie on the stairs. “I’ve got a sort of ladder back there”

Gina nodded “That’s good, but what if we need to get away in secret? Pretty obvious, climbing a wall in daylight, especially if there’s more than one doing it. If Negan’s men show up, we can hardly go over the wall!”

Maggie grimaced “You’re right Gina. Why don’t we go take a look and see if you have any ideas we can use?” She looked at Daryl “Better sooner than later, right?”

Daryl nodded. “Behind the trailers or house is the best place, probably” he said and began to lead Gina between the trailers.

They walked around the wall, trying to work out a quick escape plan that wouldn’t allow walkers to get in, or be obvious to outsiders. In the long run, a tunnel would be damn useful and easily defendable, but that could take months to complete,  
and they’d need to research how to stop it from collapsing.

Gina eyed a small improvised wooden shack butted up against the outside wall behind the trailers, then spotted how Jesus must climb over the wall. Before Daryl could blink, she was climbing it with ease to look over the other side of the wall. She came back down and turned to Daryl with a smile.

“Okay, it’s not perfect, but if we dug a tunnel just under the wall from this shack, we could disguise the entrance this side with the wood stacks in here. On the other side, it’s almost completely up to the tree line and there is a lot of undergrowth to hide in. We could cover the hole with a flat piece of wood and disguise it with some of the undergrowth and tree litter on it. It’s not full-proof and only one or two could get through at a time, but it’s better than being trapped in the walls. We could rig a small bell on it to go off in one of the trailers if the trap is opened, which we could easily untie if we were making an escape”.

Jesus nodded “That could work” he said thoughtfully, “And it shouldn’t take too long to dig out. Just a few hours”.

Maggie nodded “And there’s another shed round behind the house. We should see if we could do it there too, in case we can’t get to this one?”

“Sounds good” Daryl agreed. He looked at the sky “There’s an hour or so of daylight left, I’ll grab a shovel and get started here”. 

He took a quick look around the yard and noted there were only two trees, and neither were good for the girls to hide in. Could they get up on the trailers? It wouldn’t do much if people were here, but if walkers got in – or were let in like a few weeks back according to Sasha - they would be out of harm’s reach. He clicked twice with his tongue and quicker than he expected, the girls used their tree gymnastics skills the same way to get on top of the nearest trailer. He grinned broadly at Gina, who laughed at the other’s shocked faces.

“What the hell?” laughed Jesus, shocked. He was pretty good at acrobatics himself, but he wasn’t expecting such a feat from two tiny little girls. Maggie and Sasha joined in the laughing.

“How did you do that, girls?” called Maggie, but she was met with complete silence. She shot a confused look at Gina, who grinned then tutted twice. The girls dropped back down off the trailer almost silently to the wide-eyed amazement of  
Maggie, Sasha and Jesus.

Daryl smiled “Good job girls” he said, proudly. “Did ya already work out where ya were gonna go if we clicked?” he asked.

Ness nodded with a grin and he ruffled her hair in praise. 

“That was amazing girls!” smiled Sasha. “You’ll have to show me how you do that? That’s a handy skill to have”.

Ness looked to her Mum, who nodded, before turning back to Sasha and agreeing shyly. It was odd to Daryl to see Ness so shy considering how quickly she took to him.

“Are y’all hungry?” asked Maggie. “It’s about time to start dinner”.

Gina smiled as both girls nodded enthusiastically “Yes please, Maggie” she said. “Can I help?”

“You cook too?” asked Daryl.

“Nothing as good as your squirrel stew” she replied with a grin, “but I can hold my own”.

“Woman, nothin’ is as good as my squirrel stew!” he teased and Gina tapped him on the ass for being cheeky.

Gina turned to the girls “Do you want to help me cook dinner, or do you want to help Daryl dig?” she asked.

Bethie whispered in Ness’ ear and Ness nodded enthusiastically. “Digging!” she said with a grin.

Daryl rolled his eyes good-naturedly, he wasn’t sure how much digging he’d get done with two kids in tow, but he was willing to try, and also kind of pleased that they’d chosen to stay with him rather than go off with their Mom.

“’Kay” he said gruffly, “Let’s go get some shovels”. He nodded towards the farm area of the yard where there was a tool shed. The girls started walking towards the shed, but before he left Daryl caught Gina around the waist, pulled her to him and  
dropped a quick, hot kiss on her lips before releasing her. He whispered in her ear “Don’ worry. I got this”, then took off after the girls.

Gina grinned watching him walk away. That man was hot as sin and sweet as syrup, she thought.

Maggie nudged her “Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave?” she asked.

Gina burst out laughing “Exactly!” she said.

Maggie led her to the kitchens and the two women quickly settled into helping a couple of others out in making a soup. They chatted as they worked, at first with light topics, then as they became comfortable with each other, they got to the heavier ones about how they got to where they were today. Both showed sympathy and understanding to the other having both lost their husbands, siblings and parents. 

Maggie patted her barely protruding stomach. “This little one is the last of my blood relatives” she sighed, “but I have my new family too. It’s so good to have Sasha and Enid here, and to see Daryl again”.

Gina nodded sympathetically “It seems like you have a really good group. I was too nervous of people out there on my own to try and really become part of a group again. I only planned to rest a few days at The Kingdom before moving on. They’re nice enough people, but too soft, you know?” she asked, and Maggie nodded understandingly.

“But then you met Daryl, right?” she asked.

Gina grinned “Yeah, I did” she looked at Maggie “And he’s amazing” she sighed.

Maggie smiled softly, happy for Gina and Daryl, but feeling a pang of loss right then for Glenn. Gina saw and squeezed her arm gently in sympathy. 

“It’s so good to see him have a bit of happiness” Maggie said. “I know he feels guilt over what happened to Beth and especially to Glenn, but I don’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault” she said firmly. She looked to Gina “I’m gonna try again to convince him while he’s here, okay? I know he’s hurtin’”.

Gina smiled at the kind-hearted woman “Thank you” she said softly. “He’s had a rough time, I know. If you can ease his burden, that would be so good for him”.

Maggie smiled at her, happy that Gina seemed to have only Daryl’s best interests at heart. “Those girls’ o’ yours have him wrapped around their pinkies, don’t they?” she asked, changing the topic.

Gina laughed “Yeah they do, and they adore him already”. She felt comfortable enough with Maggie to explain how Bethie’s autism affected her and how she seemed to be opening up to Daryl more than she ever had to anyone else.

Maggie nodded “He’s gonna make a great uncle” she smiled and patted her tummy.

“Not if we let him starve!” Gina joked and started dishing out bowls of soup for him, herself and the girls. “They’re probably filthy” she laughed, “But they’ll just drink it from the bowl anyway!”

Maggie laughed “True” she said, “plus we all live in the outdoors so much anyway now, our immune systems must be awesome!”

She helped Gina take bowls out to Daryl and the girls and they watched as Ness lifted a bucket of dirt using both hands and just barely managed to carry it to a nearby vegetable patch, where she tipped it out. Bethie took the empty bucket and carried it back to where Daryl was digging. She heard him thank Bethie for the empty bucket and praise her for doing a good job, making her smile. He was so good with them without even trying. It was just natural to him.

“Soup’s on!” she called out and the girls squealed, joining her and Maggie on the steps of Maggie’s trailer as Daryl followed along behind. He was indeed absolutely filthy, but that didn’t dissuade her from taking in the dirty, but bulging muscles in his arms, left bare by the ripped off sleeves of his shirt. She bit her lip staring at him and sighed “Fuck, me!” under her breath.

Maggie heard her though and snorted a laugh.

Gina looked at her sheepishly “Can you blame me?” she shrugged.

Maggie chuckled and shook her head.

Daryl came and sat on the floor next to Gina, dropping her a quick kiss on the lips as a hello and a thank you for the food. He smirked at her before tipping the bowl to his mouth for a sip. He hadn’t heard what she’d said, but from the way she’d looked at him, he could guess.

Gina stuck her tongue out at him childishly and grinned before tucking into her own soup.

As they ate Gina noted how tired the girls were looking. To be fair, they’d had a really long journey on foot today before they’d started helping Daryl.

She looked at Maggie “Where can we wash up for bed, Maggie?” she asked. “The girls are about ready to fall asleep in their soup.

Ness looked indignantly at her Mum, as if denying her tiredness despite her drooping eyes, but refrained from answering back.

“Oh, we have solar powered water heaters here” answered Maggie “And a working water pump system, so there’s a hot shower in the room next to yours”.

Gina gaped at the woman “Are you serious?!” she exclaimed and Maggie nodded with a grin. “God, I can’t remember the last time I had a hot shower!” she moaned. “Eat up people” she demanded “We have a shower waiting!”

Maggie chuckled and Daryl shot Gina a grin.

“It’s not goin’ anywhere” he said.

“Do not stand between me and a hot shower, Mr Dixon” she warned. “I will take you down!”

Daryl snorted but wisely stayed quiet as he finished his soup. When they’d all finished, they bid Maggie goodnight and Daryl volunteered to go wash the bowls while Gina showered the girls.

“Ya still wan’ do some plannin’ tonight?” he asked Maggie. “I can come back?”

Maggie shook her head with a smile “Nah. Tomorrow’s fine” she said. “Go be with your girls”.

Daryl shot her a shy smile before heading off to the kitchens.

He got waylaid by a queue in the kitchens for people to wash their own stuff up, so by the time he made it up to their room, the girls were clean and fresh, waiting for Gina to finish making their beds.

“There you go my lovelies!” she said. “Say goodnight to Daryl”.

Ness pulled Daryl down to her so she could kiss his cheek. “Night Daryl!” she said happily.

Daryl smiled “Night kid” he replied, ruffling her hair.

Bethie then pulled him down too. She kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear “Night Dar” in the sweetest little voice he’d ever heard.

He had to swallow some emotion but managed to whisper, “Night little ‘un” back to her with a smile.

Gina was beaming at him in excitement and he couldn’t help smiling back widely, feeling as though he’d just won the lottery.

He was still smiling five minutes later as he put two beds together and made them up for him and Gina. She came out of the girls’ room and closed the door quietly.

She grinned at him “They’re already asleep”.

Daryl walked to her and gave her a big hug. He pulled back to smile at her “She talked to me!” he whispered. Gina chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss.

“She adores you” she replied and kissed him again.

She pulled back after a few seconds “Shower time!” she said.

“Don’ know what’s s’ great ‘bout a shower” he grumbled.

Gina looked at him in shock. “It’s a hot shower, Daryl!”

Daryl shrugged “Not my thing really. Only do it when I really have ta. ‘t’s harder to hunt when you smell too much o’ chemicals”.

Gina smirked at him and grabbed him by the shirt “Come with me, mister” she said. “I’m going to show you just what’s so good about a shower”.

Daryl rolled his eyes but let her tow him to the next room where they shut and locked the door behind them.

“Strip!” Gina ordered playfully. 

Daryl was tempted to be difficult about it just for fun, but then Gina started peeling off her clothes and hell, this was looking up already. He hadn’t realised she meant to shower with him! Once they were naked Gina leaned in to switch on the  
shower to let it warm a few seconds before they got in and as she turned back to Daryl, she found herself caught in a deep, drugging kiss as Daryl pulled her against his hard, warm body.

She moaned into his mouth and enjoyed his kiss for a minute. The man knew how to kiss, that was for sure. He kissed her like he was starving for her and absolutely made love to her mouth with his, every time. It made her feel weak in the knees, but she was conscious of the hot shower calling behind her and how badly she wanted a wet, slippery Daryl rubbing up against her.

She broke the kiss with a moan and ignoring his protest, pulled him into the shower with her. She groaned loudly at the sensation of the hot water sluicing over her body.

“Shh!” teased Daryl. “People will think we’re up to somethin’ in here”.

Gina grinned, shot him a smoky look and pulled him closer and under the stream of water. “We will be in a minute if I have a say” she said cheekily.

Daryl snorted and leaned in to take her mouth again, his wet, naked body pressed against the length of hers and she groaned just as loudly as she just had, but for a completely different reason.

“Shh!” he chuckled again.

“You want me to be quiet?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Daryl laughed “No way. Like ya noises too much” he said.

Gina grinned at him but then grabbed the soap. “Come on, we need to clean up first” she said. Daryl rolled his eyes, but then moaned as her soapy hands worked their way over every bit of his skin that she could reach. Hmm, this he could get used to. He took the soap from her and spread suds all over her creamy skin, paying more attention to some places than others.

“My breasts appear to be very dirty” she teased.

“Absolutely filthy” he agreed with a raspy voice.

“Well then…” she started, then grinned at his loud groan as her soapy hand wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck! Gina!” he cried out. It was hot, slippery and wet and not unlike being inside her. He would never admit to it, but he whimpered when she let him go and opened his eyes, not entirely sure when he had closed them.

She reached up to pour a little shampoo on his head and whilst it felt damn good, it wasn’t exactly a match for the last sensation she gave him. He bit his lip, loving her touch, but becoming desperate for more. Maybe if he washed her hair and got  
that out of the way? He poured shampoo on her hair and enjoyed her moans as he massaged the soap into her scalp and down her hair.

“Mmm, feels good” she sighed.

Daryl moaned “Ya making the exact same noises as when we’re havin’ sex” he complained. “Ya killin’ me here”.

Gina smiled beatifically as he urged her back under the water to rinse off. Daryl couldn’t resist anymore and took her mouth in a deep kiss as they rinsed off together, then groaned as her hand came back to his cock and stroked him firmly. 

He slid a hand between her legs and felt the slick of her pussy as he pushed a finger inside, loving her sigh against his mouth. He added a second finger, loving her moan, then finally a third finger and could have cum at her groan. 

After a few minutes of mutual touching, he was out of patience. He grasped her by the bottom and lifted her, making her grab his broad shoulders to steady herself. She cried out as he impaled her onto his cock and immediately started pumping into her, firm and fast.

Their skin slapped under the hot stream of water as their gasps and groans gained in momentum. Their mouths slicked back together to kiss, but neither could kiss properly when the heat was growing so fast between them and they gasped into each-others’ mouths.

She was slippery to hold, but he managed to shift her legs higher to get a better angle, which must have worked as she practically wailed his name.

“Daryl! Fuck! Fuck!” she cried. “So close!”

Daryl groaned throatily “Fuck Gina, do it!” he moaned as he thrust just a bit harder into her.

Her eyes rolled back and her head hit the tiles as her orgasm took her. She gasped harshly as the sensations coursed through her and Daryl couldn’t help but follow, spurting his cum deep inside her hot pussy.

“Gina! Fuck!” he moaned. He kissed her again, at first with passion and then as they came down, to soothe. Eventually he had to put her down, unsure as to how he’d held her up for so long in the slippery shower stall. He kissed her gently.

“Think I might like showers now an’ again” he rumbled and Gina chuckled softly.

They cleaned up again quickly then stepped out of the shower, wrapping each other in the towels Gina had left there as she showered the girls. They grinned as they collected their clothes to take back to their room, Daryl slipping his shirt on to cover his scars, but not bothering to button it since they were right in the next room. But as they opened the door they were startled as Jesus stood there with a towel, clearly waiting his turn.

He grinned at their blushes, “I think next time, I’m going first!” he teased, then looked over Daryl’s broad bare chest with a gleam. 

Daryl’s eyes widened and he backed away. What the hell? Did he just suggest…?

Gina grinned “Sorry Jesus, you’re not Daryl’s type!”

Jesus laughed and disappeared into the steamy bathroom, chuckling again when he heard Daryl’s voice.

“He’s gay?!” in a high-pitched voice as Gina laughed at him.

 

A/N: So that was a mammoth chapter. They’re settling into The Hilltop and Gina and the girls are charming everyone – although they haven’t met Gregory yet! Will they get the “back door” built in time before Negan’s men come to visit? Will Daryl ever forgive himself for Glenn? :( I’m back to work tomorrow, so the chapters will come slower, or at least shorter from now on, most likely! What would you like to read next in the story?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken me so long guys! There’s a reason I don’t normally post until I finish writing a story. Between my kids, a new house and a promotion at work, it’s been a busy few months! I can’t promise a timeline for posting, but I won’t abandon the story completely, so I hope you stick with me! Anyway, on with the story… 

Previously on Ficslavesue’s Daryl’s Turn: After escaping The Sanctuary, Daryl was left behind at the Kingdom and while there, he met his match in a bow-woman called Gina. They hit it off and Daryl has brought Gina and her girls to meet some of his family at The Hilltop, where Daryl and Gina have just enjoyed a hot, if rather loud, shower!

 

Daryl and Gina slept comfortably wrapped around each other through the night, until the early light of dawn began to shine through the window, disturbing Daryl.

He sighed as he wrapped himself even closer around Gina from his already favoured “big spoon” position and took in a deep breath of her clean hair. God, she smelled good. She always did, but fresh from a hot shower and her scent touched with his own, she smelled incredible. He almost wanted to wake her to see if she liked how he smelled now he was clean, but after the way she’d looked at him yesterday when he was filthy? He didn’t think she cared all that much what state of cleanliness he was in. Good thing too when showers weren’t exactly the norm in the apocalypse. 

It amazed him how much she seemed to want him. Truly, no other woman had ever really wanted him that he knew of – and, why would they? What woman in the old world would ever choose a gruff, scarred and trashy red-neck? In this world though, as Gina had demonstrated, they were all scarred, inside as well as out. Money was only good for kindling these days, so nobody cared whether or not he’d ever had any. And his survival skills seemed to actually make him valuable to people now. 

He wasn’t sure what Gina saw in him, but he didn’t think it was just his survival skills.

He himself had never found a woman who attracted him until Gina. She was seriously hot of course, but it wasn’t about her looks. It was also her strength, her ability to care for her kids in this new world, and her own survival skills that made her shine. Then again, many of the women in his family group had the same attributes and he hadn’t ever been attracted to them. Maybe it was just Gina. Maybe she was the only one he was ever meant to be attracted to? Like a soul-mate? 

Daryl snorted to himself for thinking such sappy thoughts. She brought that out in him too. Who would have thought a week ago that he’d be holding hands and kissing a woman in full view of anyone who cared to look? That he would care about her thoughts and feelings before his own? Or that he would welcome and want her touch whenever possible? And the oddest thing was, it had barely even crossed his mind to guard himself against her or to put any distance between them. His usual self-defence mechanisms hadn’t been triggered by her at all. As soon as he’d made his mind up to follow her advice and take happy times when they came by, he’d had no doubts about wanting to be with her. 

Gina sighed softly, snuggling back into Daryl’s embrace. “What are you thinking about so hard back there?” she whispered.

Daryl snorted a soft breath of amusement that she’d known he was awake. She was the most observant person he’d ever met, at least when it came to him. She read him like a book. “Was jus’ wonderin’ if you was a witch” he replied, his voice roughened even more by sleep. “Wonderin’ what spell you put on me”.

Gina turned in his arms to face him and smirked “Is this because I got you to enjoy a shower?” she teased.

Daryl chuckled “Nah. ‘though tha’s a good point”.

Gina slapped the arm he had wrapped around her waist lightly, in retaliation for his cheek.

Daryl shook his head, bemused. “I was wonderin’ how you got t’ me so fast” he said. “I’m not ‘xactly the sociable type. Mos’ people give up on gettin’ t’ know me pretty quick”.

Gina smiled and kissed him softly “I don’t believe you” she teased.

Daryl shrugged “Don’ got a lot to say to most folk. They don’ like me an’ I don’ like them neither usually”.

Gina stroked a hand over his cheek and into his hair “Their loss” she whispered. “I haven’t let people in much either since we lost my husband and the rest of our group. I don’t trust people now, but I trusted you straight away. Why is that?”

Daryl shrugged “Don’ know. Nobody ever trusted me much ‘fore”.

Gina smiled a little sadly “I don’t get that. You’re a good man Daryl. You came running to my rescue, a complete stranger. That’s not a safe thing to do now”.

Daryl blushed a little “You didn’ even need rescuin’ though” he retorted.

Gina smiled “Maybe not, but the intention was there. And you told me off for having my girls out in the woods. And then you insisted on following us back to camp to make sure we were okay too”. She grinned mischievously “Face it, you’re a total hero”.

Daryl blushed harder “Shut up” he said and ducked his head, making Gina giggle.

He loved the sound of her laugh, and couldn’t help but want to capture it with his mouth, so he kissed her. She sighed as his mouth began to make love to hers. 

God, he loved kissing her. He loved to kiss her top lip, and her bottom lip. He loved to lick the seam of her lips until she opened for him. He loved to taste her, his tongue feeling for hers and thrusting in imitation of what his cock loved to do to her pussy. He loved to capture her sighs and moans as his hands started to roam her smooth, bare, creamy flesh. Her groan as he wrapped her thigh over his hip and slid his hand between her legs, vibrated deliciously against his lips. The tingling sensation spurred him on to taste more of her and to see if he could get her to make that sound again.

His middle finger slipped inside her with ease, the vibration of her tiny feminine grunt barely felt against his tongue, but it was a good sound. One he wanted her to make more of, and louder. She was wet enough to take another finger and as he pushed them in, he was rewarded by another, louder, grunt of desire. He moaned into her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth briefly as still his fingers moved inside her, feeling for the best angle to make her groa… ah, there it was. Gina’s hips began grinding against his as he found the right rhythm and angle, and his cock twitched in response at the nearness of heaven. She sighed his name against his lips and he felt a surge of arousal at the desire in her voice. Fuck, she was so hot. He removed his fingers to a whimper of discontent and brought them to his lips to taste her. She watched him suck his own fingers clean of her juices and bit her lip at his groan.

“Taste’s good” he muttered. He wanted more, but he was very aware that the girls could wake up at any time, and the last thing he wanted was them to catch him going at their Mom like an animal in heat.

“Daryl” she whispered, “Want you inside me before the girls wake up”.

Daryl smirked at her apparent mind-reading and simultaneously moaned at her words. Christ, she could tempt the devil with that purr in her voice. He delved in to kiss her again as he shifted his hips closer within the cradle of hers. His rubbed his cock against her for a few moments to gather her arousal on him, before pushing inside her, to the combined muffled moans of them both. Her heat around him was incredible and this position felt as though she was surrounding him from head to toe. They figured out a rhythm quickly as he began to stroke into her, grinding their hips against each other slowly at first, savouring the sensations as they melded together. Their hands roamed as their mouths worked together to muffle their sounds, panting between kisses. The tension grew and as they began to grind faster, Gina’s hands locked into Daryl’s hair, tugging deliciously while his hands grasped her by the ass to pull her onto him harder.

He moaned her name as he felt his climax approaching and she groaned in response, gently biting his lip when her sheath began tightening around his cock and her rhythm started to falter. She let out a whine before breaking the kiss to throw her head back and pant his name. He felt her fluttering muscles as she came around him and growled low in his throat before bending to suck a kiss into the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder. He lost control of his own orgasm then and his cum filled her inside as the rest of his body tensed at the pleasurable electricity zinging around his body. His orgasm finally finished with a shudder of sensation that made him gasp against her, releasing her skin from his mouth. Gina breathlessly brought her mouth to his for kisses between panting breaths.

“Were we too loud?” Daryl whispered eventually.

Gina gave a muffled chuckle against his neck “Are you scared Jesus is outside listening again?”

Daryl huffed “He’s an asshole” he said. “Nah, d’ya think we woke up them girls o’ yours?”

Gina smiled “No, if they were awake, they’d be in here jumping on the bed by now”.

Daryl looked alarmed “Shit Gina. I ain’t havin’ them catch us without a stitch on!”

Gina giggled at his panic “It’s fine Daryl. The girls have seen me naked a million times”.

“It ain’t you I don’ wan’ ‘em to see!”

Gina tried to control her giggles as she brushed her fingers through his hair. “I know” she sighed, reluctantly. “I love my girls, but this is one time I wish they’d sleep til noon”.

Daryl smirked “Only noon?” he asked, and shifted his hips against her teasingly.

Gina gasped a little and smirked back “Not fair Daryl” she complained. 

Daryl kissed her gently “I know” he murmured against her lips. He sighed then slid back so he slipped out of her with a slight moan of discontent. “C’mon woman. Best we get up ‘fore your girls do” he said and stood to pull his jeans on. 

They had barely dressed before the girls’ door opened and Ness bounded out of the room with a grin and a chirpy good morning. She skipped to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss, before giving Daryl a hug too. If he thought that would melt him, he then noticed a very sleepy Bethie also come out of the room, her thumb in her mouth as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She walked up to Daryl and raised her free arm, obviously asking to be lifted up. Daryl lifted her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, blinking sleepily as he stroked her back. He shared a look with Gina and she grinned, knowing exactly how much Bethie was getting to Daryl.

“C’mon then” he said gruffly. “Let’s go wash up and get somethin’ to eat. We got holes to dig today”.

“Yay!” squealed Ness, and grabbed Daryl’s arm to pull him toward the door. He let himself be pulled and threw a bemused look back at Gina. She raised her hands innocently.

“They want you this morning!” she said with a grin, and followed the trio to the bathroom to wash up.

Not long after, they made their way out to Jesus’ trailer with bowls of porridge for everyone. It wasn’t the tastiest of food, but it filled a hole, as Daryl told the girls.

Maggie, Sasha and Jesus were just coming down the steps of the trailer as they neared and they all gave Daryl knowing grins.

Daryl blushed, avoiding their eyes as he passed over their food. “Shut up” he said, despite no one having said a word, and sat down to eat. The others stifled their chuckles as Gina watched them with amusement. Clearly Jesus had told the women what he’d heard last night outside the bathroom.

“You look nice and clean, Daryl” teased Jesus.

“You look nice and frustrated, Jesus” quipped Gina, and Daryl snorted with a quirk of his lips, but kept his flaming face on his bowl. The others laughed at her retort.

“So, we need to get our back doors finished this morning” started Maggie. “But after, do you think you can help us to train some of the people here, Daryl?” she asked.

Daryl nodded and looked at Gina “You helpin’?” he asked.

Gina smiled “Yeah, of course”.

He nodded again “Gina will do bow, then. I’ll do knives and formation”.

The others looked surprised at his choice. Daryl was their resident bow man after all.

“Gina’s good” was all he said, but it was high praise coming from him, and they knew it.

After breakfast, Gina settled down to continue making Ness’ bow while Daryl and the girls continued digging their escape route. Ness surprised all of them when as the earth kept crumbling, almost collapsing their short tunnel, she suggested using one of the nearby barrels to “keep the roof up”. Daryl had looked at her in amazement for a moment before praising her.

“You got brains like your Mama” he said, ruffling her hair. The barrel had thick and rigid steel bands wrapping it for strength. It should be more than strong enough to support a short tunnel and was wide enough for even a large adult to crawl through. Ness beamed at the praise.

As they worked Daryl watched Gina and the girls busy at their tasks. Little ‘un had woken up properly by now and was having fun using her hands to scoop the cleared-out earth into a bucket. She was focused intently on her work and talked to herself under her breath the whole time. It was good to see she was more relaxed today than she had been last night. That she felt safe enough to allow one of her tics free reign. Ness was growing used to the others around them more too, and while she wasn’t as chatty as she was with him and her Mom, she was beginning to talk to the rest of his family at least. He was glad. He wanted them to feel happy and safe around his family if they were going to be spending time with them, and it looked as though they were making a start.

He glanced over at Gina. She sat in the sunshine as she concentrated on smoothing the small bow enough for Ness to use without discomfort. He liked how she always put her girls first. He hadn’t seen many shining examples of motherhood in his life. His own Mom was a drunk. One or two of Merle’s women had kids already, but they were just as fucked up as Merle himself. Carol was an abused little mouse when Sophia was still alive. It wasn’t her fault after years of Ed’s abuse, and the love she had for Sophia was obvious. But to his mind, a Mom should protect her kid from everything, even if that was from their own father. And Lori? Damn that woman couldn’t seem to keep an eye on Carl for more than five minutes at a time. She was too busy either telling everyone else what to do or banging Shane from what he could tell. He lost count of the amount of times Carl wandered off on her watch. 

Course after the way she treated Rick? Goading him into dealing with Shane and then acting like Rick was unreasonable in killing him, in defending himself against that crazy fuck. Well Daryl looked out for her and made sure she ate that winter, but that was for the babe’s sake, definitely not hers. Karma was a bitch and so was she.

Anyway, Gina was probably the best mother he’d ever met. She was strong, smart and realistic in this world about who her girls needed to be and what they needed to do to survive. 

Hell, she’d got them across two damn states single handed, keeping them fed and safe, and those girls sure as shit knew how much she loved them too. It was straight up fucking amazing that the girls, even little ‘un, were as put together as they were. Most adults couldn’t deal with the shit they’d had to deal with. They were strong, like their Mom. And Gina being an amazing mother? Well it just made her as sexy as all hell. Gina looked up at that point and caught Daryl’s heated look. She smirked at him, but blushed a little and turned back to her work. Daryl stifled a grin and turned back to his own work too.

It wasn’t long before both of them were finished with their tasks. Daryl had covered the escape route with a lid and a few loose logs. It would be easy enough for anyone to move, even one of the kids, but it didn’t look as though anything was amiss with it. The other side of the tunnel outside the wall was also disguised as Gina had suggested, with another lid covered in tree litter and undergrowth. The girls looked proud as they showed Maggie and Sasha what they’d helped to build, and the women praised them soundly for their hard work and cleverness.

Jesus had organised some knife throwing practice by then and Daryl helped to train people in throwing, while Maggie and Jesus trained those with less experience on how to handle knives and in close combat. Gina and Ness took part in the knife throwing, while Bethie looked on from the side-lines. Ness was pretty good at hitting her target, even if it wasn’t quite accurate yet.

“Bit o’ practice, Ness, and you’ll be better ‘an me” Daryl said, ruffling her hair. “Bet y’ could hit a squirrel at twenty paces soon”.

Ness giggled “Then I could make you some squirrel stew!”

Gina started working on bow and arrow training after that, while Daryl worked with Ness one to one with her new bow. Gina had done a fine job on it, tailoring it to Ness’ size while not losing too much power, and the accuracy was spot on. Ness was making a good start on learning how to use it, but it would take some practice before she would be an effective shot, more because of her youthful energy than anything. She was struggling to calm her excitement over the task long enough to still herself and take a shot. Daryl knew though that she was a different child outside of the walls, and decided to talk to Gina about taking her to practice out there.

He watched Gina’s bow practice out of the corner of his eye while helping Ness. She put those around her in awe at her easy skill, while drawing them in with her friendly personality. One or two of them even began to tease her about being “Gina Hood”. She took their teasing with a light but modest chuckle and always turned the attention back to something else, a slight flush on her cheeks. He smirked at her embarrassment. He knew she saw her bow skills as a necessary tool to survive and not something to brag about. He held Ness back from taking her next shot as he watched Gina line one up herself. His eyes ran over her trim and strong form as she demonstrated the poise and breathing required to shoot. She stood with her back to him, her head turned toward the target showing him her profile, and his eyes were drawn to her tight ass and long legs remembering them wrapped around him that morning. He bit his lip to contain his groan. Fuck, how many hours away from bed time was it now? Too damn many!

He heard chuckling behind him and turned to see Jesus and Sasha watching him, clearly finding his distraction hilarious. He flipped them the bird and turned back to Ness.

A few minutes later Gina strolled down the line of would-be archers assessing them and making adjustments to their form as she went. When she reached Ness and Daryl she smiled softly, watching them for a moment. For a guy with such a gruff exterior, he really was great with the girls. He seemed to have endless patience with Ness and her training, peppered as it was with too much exuberance and many questions. She noted how he also kept an eye on Bethie who was nearby happily drawing pictures in the loose dirt with a stick. Daryl was an ideal father in this world. She didn’t know or care how others perceived him, before the dead rose, or now. All she saw was a good man. Someone who cared with his whole heart about those around him. Someone who would protect her girls with everything he had, which was more than what her husband had been able to do. It wasn’t his fault. He did the best he could, but Daryl was a born survivor. His whole life experience lead him to this point where he proved himself to be the man you wanted in your camp.

Gina slid up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling when he covered her hands with his and stroked gently with his thumb. She’d noticed Daryl’s instinctive flinch when others touched, or tried to touch him, even in a friendly manner, but she had yet to see him flinch when she touched him, as if he instinctively knew it was her even when she surprised him with her touch as she just had.

“How’s she doing?” she asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt Ness’ concentration as she lined up her shot.

“Straighten your arm Ness” Daryl called, nodding in approval when Ness did just that before lifting his arm and manoeuvring Gina to his side, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and dropping a kiss on her head. “She’s doin’ okay” he said quietly. “But she’s too full a’ beans”. He looked down to meet Gina’s eyes. “What d’ya think ‘bout takin’ her out o’ the walls to train her? She’s a differen’ kid out there”.

Gina smiled and kissed his cheek, smoothing her hand down his back, wanting him to lose the concerned expression. He was so nervous to suggest something about her girls, like he didn’t want to tread on her toes, or that she might be offended he would dare to offer an alternate opinion with regards to her parenting choices. And to be fair if anyone else had, she might well be offended, but not with Daryl. She knew he only had their best interests at heart. “Whatever you think is best” she replied. “I trust you”.

Daryl ducked his head and blushed a little, but squeezed her to his side before turning his attention back to Ness. A moment later Gina noticed Bethie coming toward her looking anxious and hopping from one foot to another.

“Need the bathroom baby?” she asked and Bethie started walking a little way ahead towards the main house. 

“Me too Mummy” said Ness.

Gina smiled at Daryl “Would you take over?” she asked, indicating the trainee archers. He agreed, and the girls walked off to find the bathroom in the main building.

He took over giving suggestions where it was necessary, but on the whole, with some practice he thought the group might become proficient with the bow.

Daryl tensed a little as Maggie approached him. She said nothing for a few minutes as she watched the practice.

“How’re they doin’?” she asked.

Daryl shrugged and kept his eyes on the archers “’kay” he mumbled.

He heard Maggie sigh and moved in front of him to try and catch his eye “Daryl…” she began.

Suddenly there was a shout from the main gate “The Saviours are coming! The Saviours are coming!”

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Uh-oh! What will Daryl do? Will he protect Maggie? Can he keep Gina and the girls away from the Saviours and not get caught himself? He’s still an “Orange situation” after all! Will Gregory give them up? Tune in next time! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I left you on a cliffie! Sorry! (Not sorry! ;p ) Not Beta'd! I own nothing in the TWD world sadly! On we go…

 

“The Saviours are coming! The Saviours are coming” shouted the man on watch at the gate urgently.

Daryl shot Maggie a look of horror.

“Com’on!” he growled, and urged her into a run towards their newly completed back door. Fuck! Where were Gina and the girls? Were they still in the house? He looked wildly about them as they ran, noting the residents were hurriedly hiding the evidence of archery practice, but not spotting Gina or the girls. Had they managed to dodge through the outbuildings to the back door? Were they safe? The Saviours weren’t looking for them, but no one was safe around those Saviour pricks. He had to see Maggie safe though too. As far as the Saviours knew, she was dead. She couldn’t be seen any more than he could, and she was his responsibility now. Daryl glanced back and saw the main gate was being unlocked.

“Shit! We ain’t gonna make it!” he rasped to Maggie.

Maggie turned to look at the gate anxiously, then grabbed Daryl’s arm and dragged him toward a cellar entrance. “Down here! Quick!” she whispered urgently.

Daryl followed her down the steps, pulling the wooden doors closed over them. The cellar was instantly darkened to almost pitch with the doors closed, and Daryl peered out of a small gap where the doors didn’t quite meet. The Saviours were in the gate now. Fuck where was Gina? 

“Daryl!” whispered Maggie as she climbed behind some shelving to hide. 

Daryl didn’t move. He recognised some of the assholes coming in and his weeks of imprisonment, torture and humiliation came flooding back at the sight of them. He felt rage building in his gut and wanted nothing more than to have his rocket launcher back, so he could roast them pigs like he did their buddies.

“Daryl!” whispered Maggie again, urgency in her voice.

Daryl tensed, gritting his teeth. She was right, he knew, he had to hide. He wouldn’t be any good to anybody if they caught him. Did they have orders to take him back to Negan or to just kill him outright? Either way, he couldn’t protect Maggie, Gina, the girls or his family if he was imprisoned or dead. But damn it, he didn’t want to take his eyes off those assholes.

“Daryl!” Maggie whispered again, and Daryl sighed. He broke his gaze away from the gap in the door and quickly moved behind the shelving with Maggie. Just as he crouched, he heard Gina’s voice right outside, and she was clearly talking to a Saviour, trying to get him away from their hiding place by giving him some veggies to put on the van.

Daryl gritted his teeth and growled under his breath as he listened to the conversation. Don’t draw attention to yourself, he willed her. Don’t put yourself on their radar. He swallowed roughly, feeling impotent rage as the Saviour suggested to Gina how they could maybe “have some fun” before he had to leave. He smirked though, and heard an amused huff from Maggie as Gina indicated that she had the clap, but maybe if he could get her some antibiotics, she might be up for some fun next time. The Saviour backtracked fast, disgust in his voice and told Gina to go put her own basket on the van and to leave him be. Daryl breathed a small sigh of relief as he heard her footsteps retreat. She was safe, and the girls must be as she’d never leave them in anywhere in danger.

Daryl’s relief was short-lived though as the Saviour then walked toward the cellar and threw open one of the doors. He strolled down the steps into the dim room and casually began to pick through the Hilltop’s stores. Daryl moved to stand stealthily, still feeling a haze of anger. He could take this prick out, quick and quiet, he knew he could. Maggie grabbed his arm and held him firmly. Daryl looked at her and saw her fear as she shook her head. He ground his teeth. He needed to protect Maggie. He’d failed her so many times before, that his own rage at his treatment by The Saviours had to take a backseat. He swung his head back to The Saviour as he strolled back up the steps, closing the door behind him.

Daryl moved swiftly back to the gap in the door to watch where he goes, his movements jerky with anger, and Maggie followed him.

“You were gonna kill that guy!” Maggie exclaimed.

“He was gonna find us” replied Daryl, gruffly.

“No, he wasn’t!”

Daryl turned away from her “He deserved to die” he said quietly.

Maggie’s heart broke at the pain she heard in Daryl’s voice. She knew he felt guilty over Glenn, and although she didn’t know the details of his confinement at The Sanctuary, she could guess at some of the torture and humiliation they might have put him through. She agreed that Saviour did deserve to die for his part in that alone. He was also part of the group pillaging other communities and propositioning women. He’d killed people too, she was sure. But Daryl was talking about all Saviours, and killing one wouldn’t make even a dent in their army. 

He was clearly suffering, and she couldn’t bear it any longer. It was time to address the tension between them, now he was trapped in the cellar with her and couldn’t walk off.

“Ever since you got here, you won’t look at me” she said softly. “Would you look at me please?”

Daryl kept his back to her and didn’t say a word, but she could hear his breath hitching.

“Daryl?”

Daryl released a small sob “I’m sorry!” he moaned. “I’m sorry”.

Maggie’s eyes filled with tears, knowing Daryl was apologising for Glenn, and likely still Beth too. “It wasn’t your fault” she said.

Daryl nodded miserably “It was”.

“No, it wasn’t” she said firmly. “You are one of the good things in this world. That’s what Glenn thought. And he would know because he was one of the good things too”. Maggie smiled through her tears. “I wanted to kill that guy too. I want to string them all up and watch them die. But we have to win!” she urged. Maggie pulled Daryl into her arms for a hug, feeling his tears drip on her shoulder. “Help me win?” she asked and felt him nod against her.

After a few minutes they hear The Saviours cars leaving and come out of the cellar once the coast is clear.

Daryl looks at Maggie, doing his best to make eye contact “I need to find Gina n’ the girls” he said, waiting for her nod and smile before taking off to find them. He felt better that Maggie seemed to forgive him for all the hurt he’d caused her family, but the guilt would always be there. Right now though, he needed to check that his girls were okay.

“Gina?!” he called out in a raspy shout. “Gina? Ness? Bethie?” he trotted to the trailers and tutted twice, hoping the girls were on top of them after all and would drop down next to him, but they didn’t. He was sure they hadn’t gone outside the walls, as Gina would never have left them out there alone, even if they were up in a tree. Where else could they be? The roof maybe? He ran towards the main house and up the stairs to their room. He burst in the door “Gina? Girls?” he shouted.

“In here, Daryl!” called Gina, from the girl’s small room. He rushed to the door and threw it open, only to be hit by both girls as they ran to hug him tightly round the legs. He sat on one of the cots, pulling them both onto his lap, hugging them to him, then released one hand to grab Gina’s hand and bring it to his mouth for a kiss. He blew out a breath.

“Y’all okay?” he asked.

Gina smiled “The girls went up on the roof. We were in the house and had no chance of making it to the back door before they came in, so Ness suggested coming up here”.

Daryl nodded and kissed the top of Ness’ head “Good girl, Ness. You’re such a good girl keeping you an’ Little ‘un safe. I’m real proud of ya”. Ness nodded and hugged Daryl harder. “You okay, sweet girl?” he asked. “Were ya scared?”

Ness pulled back with tears in her eyes “I didn’t know where you were Daryl!” she sobbed. “I told Mummy we had to go and get you, but she made me and Bethie stay on the roof while she went to find you”.

“I’m sorry, Ness” sighed Daryl, sad that Ness was upset, but it also gave him a warm feeling inside that Ness felt enough for him to be worried for his welfare too. “You did the right thing Ness, you looked after y’ sister. I wish ya Mom had stayed up there with ya” he said with a pointed look at Gina, at which she rolled her eyes. Daryl pulled back to look Ness in the eyes as he spoke. “I had ta look after Maggie. She’s my sister, an’ she’s havin’ a baby. I had ta make sure she was okay, just like you did with Little ‘un”.

Ness nodded with a small sniffle. “You won’t leave us will you Daryl? Please don’t leave us? Daddy left us, and I don’t want you to die too”.

Daryl gulped around the emotion in his throat and shared a look with Gina, who was biting her lip, obviously wanting him to answer carefully. He sighed. “I don’t wanna leave ya, Ness” he said. “An’ I promise I’ll never leave ya on purpose”. Ness nodded with a smile, and Daryl felt like he had to make sure she understood. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t have to go away sometimes okay? Sometimes I have to help other people, like my family. And sometimes I have to go to work, finding stuff for us all. But I will always fight like hell to get back to you guys”.

“Can’t I come to help too?” she asked.

Daryl shook his head “Not always. When you get big maybe, but right now your job is to look out for your sister, an’ she’s too little to go out fightin’ and workin’ ain’t she?”

Ness contemplated this seriously, then nodded. “Yes, Bethie is too little for that. Okay, I’ll look after Bethie, but you’ve got to take me with you sometimes! Deal?”

Daryl smiled “Deal” he said.

He noticed then that Bethie had become a dead weight on him, clearly falling asleep, and that Ness was yawning.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a nap before supper” he said.

Gina covered a fake yawn “Yeah, me too” she said. “Come on Ness, hop into bed for a bit”.

It showed how exhausting the day had been for the girls emotionally, that neither of them protested about being laid down for a nap in the middle of the afternoon. Gina pulled their covers over their shoulders and kissed their heads, before taking Daryl’s hand and leaving the small room, closing the door behind them.

Once the door was shut, she wrapped herself around Daryl with a sigh and held him close. Daryl pulled her to him snugly.

“You okay?” he asked, softly, worrying that she was upset with him for how he’d dealt with Ness’ questions. It wasn’t really his place to promise her anything! He also worried that her run in with that Saviour may have upset her.

Gina nodded against his shoulder “I’m fine. I’m sorry I couldn’t get that Saviour away from the cellar”.

Daryl huffed a small laugh. Of course, that was what she was worried about. “Naw, I wish ya hadn’t even tried. I didn’t want any o’ those pricks even knowin’ you existed. If they don’ know you, they can’t hurt you”.

Gina shrugged “I know, but I wasn’t just going to sit on my ass and do nothing! The girls were safe, and you are my next priority”.

Daryl squeezed her to him gently “I wish I coulda got to ya” he said. “I was worried fer you an’ the girls. I about went on a rampage when that Saviour prick was propositionin’ ya”.

Gina pulled back and looked at Daryl, rubbing the tip of her nose against his. “I know, I’m sorry” she said softly. “But I’m glad you didn’t and kept Maggie safe”. 

She smirked at him and a mischievous glint entered her eyes as she looked at him. “Can I make you feel all better?” she asked, and suddenly the comforting hug felt sensuous as she seemed to mould her body along his. Daryl lips twitched with amusement and he took her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Wan’ you to, but the girls…”

Gina smirked and shook her head “They should be asleep for a while at least. Do you think we can be quick?” she asked and slyly covered his rapidly hardening cock with her hand, giving him a squeeze through his trousers.

Daryl grunted at the sensation “Do that for too long an’ it’ll be quicker than you want” he joked.

Gina grinned then took his mouth in a fiery kiss, hurriedly undoing his belt and zipper. She popped the button and immediately slid her hand inside to grasp his now hard cock, loving his moan of appreciation. She was almost frantic with need knowing how close she’d come to losing him. He was so important to her already that the thought of losing him was deplorable.

Daryl felt her intense need to touch and be touched too and deepened the kiss, going for her own trouser fastenings and slipping his hand in to stroke her soft, wet heat, swallowing her moan. So, this fire is what the other couples in his family felt. He’d never understood why they got so horny after being in danger, almost always disappearing somewhere soon after to have sex. Surely it should be a turn off? But on the contrary, he felt almost desperate to reconnect with Gina in every way possible. He moaned as he slid two fingers immediately into her. 

“Ya so wet!” he rasped before taking her mouth and thrusting his tongue in to mate with hers. He thrust his fingers into her and rubbed his thumb against her clitoris at the same time, slipping over the small button with how wet she was. Gina just about growled into his kiss, her free hand coming up to tug his hair, keeping him locked against her mouth, while her body writhed against his and her hand pumped his cock deliciously. She squeezed him a little on the way up to the head of his shaft and ran her thumb through the precum beading out of his slit.

Daryl gasped at the sensation. “Fuck, Gina!” he moaned desperately. “Need ya!” He manoeuvred her backwards towards their cots, while his free hand began to push her trousers down, his other hand still pumping into her wet pussy, making her whine with need.

Daryl broke the kiss and pushed her down onto the bed, pulling his hand free of her pussy to yank her trousers and underwear off.

“Yes, off!” gasped Gina as she pushed his trousers down his hips far enough for his cock to spring free of their confines. She spread her legs and pulled him towards her urgently. He plunged his cock deep into her in one thrust, making them both moan loudly.

“Ungh! Fuck!” rasped Daryl and he took her mouth with his again as he began to pump into her, fast and frantic, his body on fire with his need.

Gina whimpered and broke the kiss only to demand “Harder Daryl!” desperately, as her hips rose to meet each of his thrusts.

Their skin smacked together as he fucked into her, harder than he ever had dared before, but Gina’s moans and grunts as she sucked on his tongue assured him she wanted it. He watched her face to ensure he wasn’t hurting her, but all he saw was heat and passion and something warm but undefinable in her eyes as her unfocused gaze fell on his. 

A few thrusts later and her eyes rolled back as he felt her tightening around his cock, and she broke their kiss to cry out as her orgasm exploded within her. Daryl growled as her pussy fluttered around him, gripping him and making it almost too tight to move, but it was her rapturous expression that finally set him off and he came harder than he ever had before as he shuddered against her in sensation. His teeth gritted as he groaned, burying his face into her neck to muffle his pleasured moans.

They lay still connected for several minutes, gasping to regain their breath and laying small kisses on each other’s skin that they could reach, when Daryl gave a small unintentional whine.

“What’s wrong?” whispered Gina, pulling back slightly to look at him in concern, and pushed his hair back from his slightly sweaty face. Daryl flushed and shook his head, dropping his gaze from hers. She worried that he was upset with himself for being rough like she wanted. “I’m okay Daryl, I’m not hurt?” she assured him, questioningly.

“S’ not that” his voice rumbled quietly into her neck. His hand rose to lightly graze her breast over her top and bra. “S’ just that it was so fast I didn’t get ta love on ya here or see ya naked”.

Gina giggled breathlessly and brought his mouth to hers for a soft kiss “You can love on them later tonight, I promise” she whispered, loving how his eyes lit up before he kissed her again.

The kiss deepened into slow mouth-fucking and his softening cock gave a twitch of interest inside her, making her give a small moan. She broke the kiss with a sigh.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you all over again…” she broke off, groaning quietly as he kissed along her neck to her ear. “Oh!” she gasped as he sucked a small kiss behind her ear, and he moaned as her sheath clenched around him briefly in a spasm of desire. He’d have to remember to kiss her there later if she liked it that much.

Gina sighed, then groaned “Daryl, we’ve got to get up before the girls wake up”.

Daryl sighed in disappointment and nuzzled against her neck for a moment longer “I know” he sighed. “An’ I need to check that everyone else is okay too. I didn’t check in on Sasha or Enid. I had ta find you an’ the girls first”. He kissed her softly before pulling back and out of her, both of them releasing small unconscious moans of loss. He grabbed his do-rag from his back pocket and wiped her down gently, cleaning her at least partly of his cum and her own fluids. He gave her another kiss once he was done, then sighed and pulled back to pull his trousers back up and re-fasten them. He watched as Gina slid off the bed to retrieve her underwear and trousers from where he’d flung them and pulled them on efficiently. 

He rose off the bed to meet her and pulled her in with a hand to the back of her head for a brief deep kiss, unable to help himself. “Later” he promised.

She grinned as he pulled back and patted his backside as he went to look out of the window to see if anything was happening outside. He threw her a smile at the cheeky gesture and peered out into the rapidly darkening courtyard. It was amazing losing himself so completely in Gina the way he did, but it left him feeling somewhat disconcerted, especially during the day. He was so used to being forever on high alert, protecting all of those around him, even when he should have been getting some sleep. So, to become so oblivious to his surroundings even for a short time with Gina, left him feeling somewhat anxious as to how everyone else had fared while he wasn’t on guard.

Gina went to wake the girls “They won’t sleep tonight if they sleep any longer now” she said in explanation. “We should wake them to go down and have some dinner too”.

The girls were a bit dozy as they came out of their room, but came willingly enough, Bethie holding Daryl’s hand as they made their way downstairs.

“Let’s try and find Sasha and Enid first” he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “I ain’t seen them since the Saviours were here. I wanna make sure they’re okay”.

Gina agreed and the four of them began to look around for Sasha and the teen. They spoke to the man who’d been on the gate earlier who said he hadn’t seen them leave, but maybe they were with Rosita who’d arrived an hour or two before the Saviours had. Daryl was surprised. Why had Rosita not said hi to them? He hoped she’d managed to hide from the Saviours okay too. They then decided to go into the kitchens inside Barrington House to look for them there. As they walked in, Jesus was coming out of Gregory’s office.

Jesus looked annoyed at whatever he and Gregory had talked about.

“Where’s Sasha and Rosita?” Daryl asked, and Jesus looked pained and as though he was trying to work out what to say. 

“Daryl!” called Enid, appearing from the door that led to the kitchen. “Maggie needs to see you! She said she’ll meet you in Jesus’ trailer”.

Daryl nodded and said “C’mon” to Gina and the girls. He wasn’t ready to let them out of his sight just yet. As they walked to Jesus’ trailer, he asked Enid if she was okay.

The girl nodded, looking annoyed “Yeah I’m okay. I have to tell you guys something about Gregory, but we better wait til we’re inside”.

They walked into Jesus’ trailer and greeted Maggie, who looked concerned.

“What happened?” asked Daryl.

“The Saviours took Dr Carson” said Maggie.

“Shit!” spat Daryl. Dr Carson could be the only person who could get Maggie through this pregnancy alive since she’d already had trouble with it. “Why in the hell did no one stop them?”

“Gregory let him go with barely a word! They left us a crate of aspirin in exchange”

“We gotta get him back!”

“And that’s not all” continued Maggie. “Sasha and Rosita left together. Enid says they’re going to the Sanctuary”

“Fuck! Why in the hell would they do that? They know we’re gearing up ta fight!”

“For Abraham” said Enid, sadly. She had loved the big, crazy redhead and the way he talked.

“I guess they were tired of waitin’” sighed Maggie.

“They better not do somethin’ stupid” growled Daryl. “Should we go help them?”

Maggie shook her head “You can’t go, and we ain’t ready to meet Negan and his men yet. We need guns. Ammo. More people to fight. We can’t go off half-cocked now, it’ll ruin everythin’ we’ve been plannin’”

“We can’t just let them get killed!” exclaimed Daryl “They’re family!”

“I know, Daryl” said Maggie, tears swimming in her eyes. “We have to trust them. Sasha told Enid she had a rifle now. I think she’s plannin’ to take Negan out from a distance. She’s a damn good shot, so she could do it. And Rosita is smart. She can take care of herself too”.

Daryl nodded, still visibly upset that members from his family were in danger. “Wish we could help them” he said, “But yer right. We need more people to take down the Sanctuary. We gotta sort that out and quick. Sasha and Rosita are smart when they ain’t going off half cocked. Hope they remember that and come back ‘fore they get themselves killed”. 

“We’ve got a problem with Gregory too” said Enid, nervously butting in to the agitated conversation.

Jesus nodded “Yeah we do. He all but threatened me outright saying all the new people need to be given jobs or tossed out. He also said I had too many people in my trailer and it was a fire hazard. I think he’s trying to split us all up in case we decide to take over Hilltop”.

Daryl huffed “He ain’t barely no leader here anyways. Don’t think anyone’s got respect for him”.

Gina shrugged. “We haven’t even met him. What sort of leader doesn’t even know who’s living in their compound?”

“He does think we’re taking over” said Enid, who blushed a little when everyone’s attention turned to her fully. “I saw he and Simon going behind a trailer and followed them to listen. Gregory said that someone else might take over with crazy ideas”.

“What the hell?!” said Jesus. “He all but told him we were planning to stand up to them?”

Enid nodded “Yeah. And Simon told Gregory to come see him if that happened and wrote down where to find him”.

“We can’t trust him” said Jesus. “Maggie, you need to be our leader”.

Maggie shook her head with a smile. “Why not you? You’ve been here longer. You know everyone at Hilltop better than I do”.

Jesus smiled “I’m no leader. But I know a good one when I see one”.

Maggie blushed a little and shrugged “I had good teachers in my Dad and Rick”.

Daryl grunted in agreement “Ya did” he said, nodding.

“Can I ask?” interjected Gina “Why haven’t you all already taken over Hilltop if Gregory is that bad? Do the people here think he’s a good leader?”

Jesus shook his head “They did. He made it seem like it was only him that could deal with the Saviours. That he’d made them a good deal with them and they should be grateful for it. Now though, especially after today, letting Dr Carson go like that so easy. I’m betting trust for Gregory is at an all-time low”.

Just then, they heard the sound of vehicles driving in the yard.

“Shit! More Saviours?” exclaimed Gina, peering out of the door. Daryl pulled her back and behind him. If the Saviours had arrived and were already in the compound, there was no way Daryl would be able to hide himself or Maggie, and this was about to turn into a fight. How in the hell could he keep Gina and the girls safe? He peeked out the door and his whole body relaxed with a sigh.

“S’ok” he gruffed in relief “S’ just Rick and the others” and walked out to meet them.

 

A/N: So a bit of Daryl and Maggie interaction and Daryl and Gina are getting closer. Why do you think Rick and the gang are at Hilltop? Will Daryl tell them about Carol? What will the reaction be to Daryl’s new relationship? Will Rick’s plans interfere in Daryl and Gina’s relationship?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Quick recap: The Saviours have just been to the Hilltop, but everyone was left unscathed. Rosita and Sasha however, used the opportunity to slip out the back door and make their own way to The Sanctuary. Daryl and Maggie have had a talk and Daryl is now more able to work around his guilt and talk to her again. Gina and the girls are fitting in well and Daryl and Gina grow closer every minute. Rick and some of the Alexandrians have turned up unexpectedly.

I own nothing but Gina and her girls! I only wish I owned Daryl and Rick lol.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

The RV pulled up in the yard and Rick, Michonne, Tara, Carl who was holding Judith, and several other Alexandrians climbed out.

They all went out to meet them, Gina hanging back with the two girls who seemed wary at all of these new people.

Daryl strode up to Rick, who clapped him on the shoulder.

“Why are you here, Daryl?” Rick asked sharply. “I told you to stay in the Kingdom!”

Daryl shrugged “Sorry” he said, looking down, obviously deferring to his leader. 

Gina frowned at his reaction, feeling her heckles rise. Who the hell was this Rick to make Daryl feel less than the amazing, courageous man he was? She hadn’t seen Daryl submit to anyone, besides Maggie so far, and that was mostly down to his guilt over Maggie’s husband and sister, she thought. She knew Rick was considered the leader of the group and Daryl thought a lot of him and even looked up to him somewhat, but it didn’t sit right with her to see Daryl looking submissive to the other man. Daryl was a leader in his own right from what she’d seen, an alpha man, not a beta needing a leader’s approval.

“I tried to get them ta listen” continued Daryl, “but Morgan, Ezekiel and all them. They think they’ve got a good deal with Negan’s lot. They ain’t willing to risk it for a chance at freedom”.

Rick nodded “I know you tried, brother. I’m not blamin’ you. I just want you safe, an’ if the Saviours don’t go into the Kingdom, you were safest there”.

Gina blew out a sigh of relief, it seemed Rick was only worried about Daryl, not putting him down. And Daryl seemed to feel he’d let Rick down for not being able to persuade Ezekiel to join the cause. She was glad. After all she’d heard about Rick from Daryl, about how good of a leader he was and how he was like a brother, it would suck to not like the man.

Daryl shrugged “I couldn’t look after our family there. I needed ta be doin’ somethin’ useful”.

Rick sighed and smirked. “Yeah I guess you would need ta be useful. I haven’t ever seen you stop lookin’ out for others yet. Don’t know why I expected anythin’ else!”

Daryl gave Rick a small smile and a shrug. He was proud to be Rick’s right hand. And he was proud that Rick saw so many good things in him. He was the big brother to him that Merle had never been. It had taken a long time to accept Rick’s appreciation at face value since he’d never been appreciated in his whole life by anyone, especially not by his own family. He was so mistrustful of Rick’s motives to begin with, but eventually accepted that the man just seemed to like and appreciate him for him. No strings attached. It was a novel experience for him, being needed and wanted by another person. And once he’d allowed Rick in, the rest of the family just seemed to fall into place too. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for any of them, and as hard as it was for him to believe, they felt the same about him.

“So why are ya here?” Daryl asked.

Rick gestured to Tara “Tara knows a community called Oceanside. They’ve got guns. A lot of them. And they have good reason to hate the Saviours. They ran into them before and now only the women and children are left. Problem is, they want to stay hidden from the Saviours and kill anyone who knows where they live to protect themselves, so I came to get some more manpower to help persuade them that they do want to help”. Rick shrugged “I guess you saved us driving over to the Kingdom to get you too” he teased. “We may as well have somethin’ to eat and stay the night. Head out in the morning”.

Daryl nodded, but glanced back at Gina “How far away is it?” he asked Rick. 

“’Bout 100 miles. So, could take 4 hours, could take 4 days to get there”.

Daryl frowned, thinking of Gina and the girls. It was always a risk to travel anywhere, but at the same time, he didn’t know if it was safe to leave them behind either, especially now they knew Gregory was mistrustful of them and talking to the Saviours. He hadn’t sold out Daryl and Maggie yet, but he could. He could go off to the Saviours at any moment and bring them back to Hilltop to sort out anyone he considered against him. He didn’t think Gregory was awful enough to harm the girls in any way, but he likely wouldn’t protect them either. And he would sell out Gina in an instant if he thought it would save his own hide, he was sure of it. Gina would never leave the girls behind either, he knew. She didn’t know his family well enough to trust them yet. He needed to talk to Gina. He couldn’t make this decision for them alone. And they needed to know more about what the plan was for this trip too. He made eye contact with her and she nodded, understanding they needed to talk about this.

Daryl turned back to Rick and gestured to Gina with a tilt of his head. “Me n’ Gina will go get us some grub from the kitchen then. Y’ can tell us your plan while we eat”.

Rick raised an eyebrow at Daryl’s back as he walked off with Gina and two young girls. He was surprised at Daryl including someone new into their plans. For as long as he’d known him, he wasn’t exactly known for making new friends easily. He looked at Michonne who also looked surprised, but she shrugged and smiled. Rick smiled back, she was right of course. If there was anyone’s judgement in the world he would trust when it came to new people, it would be Daryl’s. The man had a sixth sense for the true worth of a person. Deanna saw it in him straight away, which is why she’d asked him to be Aaron’s co-recruiter all those months ago. So, if Daryl thought Gina was good people, that was good enough for him. 

Those girls were awful cute too. Rick smirked, Daryl gave out this tough guy persona, but he was total mush when it came to kids. He’d bet those girls had him wrapped around their little fingers already. It was nice to see some new kids. God knows there weren’t many about these days. It would be good for Judith to have a girl closer to her age to play with too. That little one only seemed a couple of years older than her and the few kids in Alexandria were at least five or six years older than his daughter.

He turned to tell his son and the other Alexandrians to get themselves something to eat and somewhere to sleep for the night, that they’d head out in the morning. He gestured for Michonne and Tara to join him at the picnic bench near Jesus’ trailer, grabbing the map. He could show Daryl and Jesus where Oceanside was while they ate and work out their plan in more detail with the other men’s input. He smiled watching Carl, still holding Judith, wander off towards the kitchens with Enid. He knew he’d missed the girl. It was nice for him to see his friend.

Tara was sketching the layout of the community as best as she could remember it, referring to the map to add landmarks to her sketch, while Rick and Michonne waited patiently, talking quietly between themselves so as not to disturb Tara’s thought processes. Rick felt the bench he sat on shift slightly as someone sat the other side of him and turned to see the youngest girl of the pair he’d seen with Daryl sitting silently next to him, tucking into a bowl of vegetable soup. He smiled.

“Hello!” he said, “And what’s your name?” His smile dropped slightly as the girl completely ignored him. “Are you hungry?” he asked. Still no response. He shot a look at Michonne who grinned at her man’s failure to engage a small child. Rick chuckled and leaned in a little closer to the little girl and said quietly “You know, when my little girl doesn’t listen to me, I tickle her neck until she does” he teased. He brought a finger to the little girl’s ear and waggled the shell of it to see if he could get a giggle out of her. 

He dropped back in shock though as the girl jerked away from him violently with a scream and scrambled off the bench to throw herself at Daryl who had just walked up with Gina and the older sister. Daryl managed to deposit his bowls on the table without spilling them and lifted Bethie up, wrapping his arms around the little girl while he sat on the bench soothing her. He shot a frown at Rick.

“What’d you do ta her?” he growled.

Rick looked shocked “Nothing! I just tickled her ear!”

Daryl rolled his eyes “Dumbass” he spat in annoyance as he shushed Bethie’s whimpers. “She don’t like ta be touched by people she don’t know”.

Rick blew out a breath, feeling guilty for upsetting the girl, however innocent his intentions were. Most adults in the apocalypse had issues from the various traumas that had befallen them and their loved ones in this walker infested and lawless world. It was hardly surprising that the kids would too. He noticed Gina stopping the older girl from drawing her small knife to threaten Rick with.

“No Ness, it’s okay” she soothed. “Rick didn’t mean any harm, he just didn’t know not to touch Bethie”.

A look of grief passed over both Rick and Michonne’s faces at the name. 

Daryl nodded, his annoyance at Rick softening. “I call her little ‘un” he said quietly. He stroked Bethie’s back. “She and Ness are good kids, they can handle themselves out there. Gina and the girls came across two states alone. They’re tough”.

Ness nodded “That’s right” she said, as she continued to glare at Rick.

Gina smiled at Daryl, appreciating his praise.

Rick looked at Gina “I’m sorry for upsetting your girls. I have a daughter too. I was just trying to make friends so she might have someone to play with”.

Gina smiled “It’s okay, you didn’t know she would react like this. It’s my fault for telling her to sit next to you before I’d explained anything to you”.

Rick looked concerned “Is it trauma? PTSD?” he asked softly. God only knows what could have happened to a woman and two small girls travelling that distance alone.

Gina shook her head “No, Bethie has autism. She’s just really sensitive to touch and doesn’t trust people easily”.

“Oh!” Rick nodded in realisation. He’d had some training about people with additional needs in basic training in case he ever needed to help someone with needs in the line of duty. “I should’ve realised when she wouldn’t respond, I’m sorry” he said again. “Does she talk?” he asked.

“She can, but usually won’t” Gina replied. “She talks to Ness and myself sometimes, and she’s just started talking a bit to Daryl too”.

Rick grinned at Daryl, totally unsurprised by the revelation. He leaned closer to Bethie and said softly “I’m real sorry for touching your ear Bethie. I promise I won’t touch you again until you say it’s okay”. Rick didn’t expect a response and wasn’t upset when he didn’t get one either. He was sure the little girl had heard him at least.

Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick, his protective annoyance fading. “It’s okay little ‘un” he said quietly. “This is ma brother Rick. He’s a dumbass sometimes, but he’s good people okay? I trust him with my life and you n’ Ness can trust him t’ look out for ya too. Michonne n’ Tara too”.

“You’ve got lots of brothers and sisters Daryl” commented Ness as she sat on the bench opposite him with her soup, Gina settling next to her, nodding at Tara and Michonne with a smile as she did.

“I do Ness” agreed Daryl “I got a good family, an’ now you got one too” he said gruffly. He manoeuvred Bethie to sit on the bench the other side of him away from Rick for now, not wanting to push the little girl’s comfort zone again so soon. “Eat ya soup little ‘un” he urged, pleased when she began to eat.

Rick smiled softly, acknowledging Daryl’s claim. Daryl clearly didn’t just like Gina and the girls. They were already family to him and so by extension they were to him too. If they were so important to Daryl, he would have to find the time to really get to know them. Now however, while they ate, they needed to go over the plan for Oceanside tomorrow.

He looked to Tara as Maggie and Jesus joined the group at the table. “How’s it coming Tara?” he asked.

Tara nodded “Yeah, okay. I think I’ve got it all down right. This must be the bridge I fell off here, and this is the beach I washed up on. It’s a bit confusing since I was running through the forest trying to escape, but I eventually came out here” she said, tapping the map “so that gave me a point of reference to work to”.

“Who are these people?” asked Daryl.

Tara shrugged “Survivors, like us” she said. “Their men were killed trying to fight the Saviours, so they ran and formed this community, Oceanside. They’re well-armed and organised, but we can get around their defences. Their leader is LeTonya. Total bitch. She decided that they kill all men who come across them. Women are given the option to join or be killed. Her granddaughter Cindy though. She’s cool. She found me on the beach and left me food and water. She tried to help me. Couple of times”.

Tara started showing them all her sketch, pointing out where the armoury was, what sort of weapons they had, the defences and the lookout posts they would need to bypass to take the community.

Gina became uncomfortable listening to them and cleared her throat. “What do you plan to do to the women?” she asked, interrupting the conversation. “They’re just trying to survive, like the rest of us”.

Michonne shot her a soft smile “We don’t plan to hurt anyone” she assured Gina. “We’re going to use explosions to try and herd them all together and away from the armoury, so we can talk to them”.

Rick nodded “Tara says they shoot first and ask questions later, so we’re trying to avoid a blood bath. We’d like to persuade them to our side, to join our cause. We need people, we need allies. We just have to get them to listen to us first”.

Gina sighed in relief, nodding “Okay. I get that. I just didn’t feel right attacking a community who’s done nothing but defend themselves”.

Daryl made eye contact with Gina “We ain’t about that. We ain’t like the saviours” he said.

“I know you aren’t Daryl” agreed Gina with a small smile, “but I had to check your family were on the same page”.

“We are” assured Rick. “We do what we have to if someone intends to hurt us, but we aren’t about hurting others for our gain”.

“Won’t the explosions draw in walkers though?” asked Gina. “They’ll be left defenceless”.

“They don’t seem to get many walkers in their forest” said Tara.

Daryl nodded pointing at the map “The ocean and the river. It’s surroundin’ most of their land, so walkers can only come at them from one direction”. 

“Next best thing to an island” agreed Michonne.

Rick grinned at Michonne “We need to get us an island. No walkers. All the fish you can eat”.

Michonne grinned back “Instead of coming north, we should have gone south to the Caribbean”.

Rick chuckled and whispered something in Michonne’s ear which made her giggle and slap his arm gently.

Daryl snorted “When ya get done talking about string bikinis, we still got some plannin’ to do here” he rebuked.

Rick’s jaw dropped “You have got the ears of a bat, I swear”.

“No, ya whisperin’ just ain’t as quiet as you think it is!” smirked Daryl to the chuckles of the other adults at the table.

“We won’t allow them to get hurt if walkers do come anyway” said Jesus. “We’ll protect them if we need to”.

Gina nodded, thoughtfully. “Might be good to have a couple of snipers up in the trees. Out of sight, but if walkers do come, or if any of our people get into trouble, there’s some back up with a bird’s eye view”.

“Are you volunteering?” asked Maggie, obviously wondering if Gina was willing to go that far for the family yet.

“I am” agreed Gina. 

Maggie nodded “Gina’s good with a bow” she told Rick.

“Damn good” said Daryl, ignoring Rick’s raised brow of surprise.

“We could ask Sasha too. She’s our crack shot with a sniper rifle” suggested Tara.

“She’s gone” sighed Jesus. “She and Rosita have gone to the Sanctuary to try and take out Negan”.

There was an uproar of noise for a moment, causing Bethie to cover her ears.

“Why in the hell didn’t anyone stop them?” demanded Rick. “They could get themselves killed!”

“They slipped out when the Saviours came” answered Maggie. “We didn’t know they were gone until we came out of hiding and we couldn’t risk going in the same direction”.

Rick nodded “They’re smart women, but they’re angry. After Abraham, and now Rosita feels responsible for Eugene and Olivia too”.

“What happened to them?” asked Daryl in alarm.

Rick explained how Eugene had made a bullet for the gun Rosita had found and in retaliation for her shooting Lucille, Negan had Olivia shot at random and had taken Eugene away.

“Shit” muttered Daryl. “I don’t s’pose Eugene showed anyone else how ta make ammo?”

Michonne shook her head “Maybe Rosita?”

Daryl grunted in annoyance “Best hope she comes back alive then”.

“So, no Sasha as a sniper” said Tara, bringing the conversation back to their plan.

“’Chonne’s got pretty good with the rifle though” said Rick. “Think you could do it?” he asked.

“Yeah I guess” she said. “Not much call for the katana in this situation”.

“What’s a katana?” piped up Ness, having finished her soup.

“It’s my sword” smiled Michonne.

“Cool!” exclaimed Ness. “Can I try it?”

“Not right now baby” laughed Gina. “You’re just learning the bow. One weapon at a time okay?”

“Okay Mum” sighed Ness.

The adults at the table chuckled at Ness’ enthusiasm.

They continued discussing the plan for a while longer, hashing out all possible reactions and counter reactions they could think of. As the planning session wound down into general conversation, Gina realised how late it was getting.

“I’d better be getting the girls to bed” she said, standing up from the bench. She smiled at the children who were playing a few feet away with Judith. Carl had brought Judith to his Dad some time before, clearly wanting time for just him and Enid to talk. To everyone’s surprise, Bethie had immediately jumped down from the bench and took Judith’s hand with a quick squeak of excitement, and since then she, Judith and Ness had played together with Judith’s doll while the adults talked.

“Time for bed girls” called Gina. Ness sighed as she stood, dusting herself off. Bethie looked sad, but stood too, then bent over to lay a kiss on Judith’s head. Gina took Bethie’s hand “Did you make a friend, baby?” she asked her and Bethie nodded, waving to Judith who waved back, neither girl said a word, but clearly a bond had been formed.

The other adults said goodnight to the girls and Gina laid a hand on Daryl’s shoulder for a moment before she left. He nodded at her, recognising she was saying that she would see him in a while once he’d finished the meeting with his family, and simultaneously wondering when they’d begun to be able to communicate without words.

An hour later, Daryl made his way up to their room. He found Gina reading a book by candle light as she sat on the bed, the girls clearly in bed and asleep. She got up as he approached with a smile and hugged him to her.

“Hi” she said softly into his neck.

“You okay?” he asked, wondering why she was hugging him so tightly.

“Yeah of course” she replied and pulled back a little to look at him. “I like your family”.

Daryl shrugged. “Our family now” he said. “And they’ll piss ya off prob’ly sooner or later”.

Gina grinned “Don’t all families?” she asked rhetorically.

Daryl shrugged again “Ma family never did nothin’ but piss each other off” he replied, and Gina’s smile dimmed slightly. She kissed him on the forehead.

“Well you have a better one now” she said. “I was worried when they first showed up though. You seemed almost submissive to Rick at first. It was a bit weird to see”.

“Ain’t submissive to nobody!” snapped Daryl, scowling at the thought.

“No, I know!” assured Gina. “But you do defer to Rick, right?”

Daryl nodded and started pottering around the room as he talked, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “’t’s not bein’ submissive. It’s respect. Rick is our leader. He’s got us this far by leadin’ us as he see’s fit. He’s smart and he’s proved it”.

Gina smiled, letting Daryl know she wasn’t attacking Rick or the bond the two men had. “You’re smart too though. And you’re a leader too”.

Daryl stopped pottering around and met her eyes before huffing and sitting down on the bed, where she joined him. He wasn’t comfortable talking about his feelings, but Gina clearly needed him to explain.

“All ma life, I been told I’m worthless by family, strangers, teachers, cops. For a long time, I believed it. But when the world went ta hell, all o’ a sudden my huntin’ is worth somethin’ ta people. But they still treated me like I was trash, ‘til Rick. We didn’t start off good” Daryl huffed a laugh at the understatement. “First day we met I tried ta kill him with ma knife and he had a gun to ma head three times in one day. But we got each other too”. Daryl tapped his temple “Up here. We didn’t need ta talk to work together. With my life growin’ up huntin’ and him a cop, some o’ those skills are the same. An’ even that first day we worked together better n’ even me n’ Merle did”. Daryl sighed. “We’ve been through some shit the last few years, but we saved each other’s asses more times an’ I can count”.

“I get it. You are brothers, but why do you defer to him? You’re just as smart as he is. You can read people too, I’ve seen it”.

Daryl shook his head “Rick is smart in a different way. I ain’t good at talkin’ with folk. He can charm ‘em when he wants ta. An’ when he ain’t crazy with grief too. I got a temper Gina, and sometimes I do somethin’ without thinkin’ it through. Like what happened with Negan. Rick is always thinkin’ first. It ain’t always been the right decision, but he’s been right enough that I trust him ta make ‘em. An’ he listens when I got somethin’ ta say. He don’t dismiss people’s thought’s. He don’t dismiss mine. That makes him a good leader”.

Gina nodded and took his hand. “Okay, I get it. I’m glad he listens to you Daryl. You’re worth listening to”. She squeezed his hand with a smirk as he looked down in embarrassment as her praise. 

“So, you’re okay with me and the girls coming with you to Oceanside tomorrow right?” she asked, changing the subject.

Daryl looked up quickly “Yeah. Y’ smart and y’ too good with that bow to leave ya behind”.

“And the girls?” she questioned.

“Ya kept them safe all these years by y’ side. I know ya ain’t gonna leave them behind”. Daryl drew Gina into a hug and said so quietly, she wasn’t sure she heard it, “An’ I ain’t gonna leave any o’ you behind either”.

Gina kissed Daryl’s neck and drew back “So, I’m going to have a shower”, she announced. She smirked as Daryl’s expression brightened minutely in hope. “You coming?” she asked.

Daryl smirked and nodded.

They went into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and started stripping each other’s clothes off as the water heated in the shower, sharing increasingly more passionate and more frequent kisses as skin was exposed and hands began to wander and stroke. They stepped into the shower and groaned as their slippery skin pressed against one another’s. Daryl’s hard cock digging firmly into Gina’s stomach, proof of his desire for her.

Daryl kissed Gina deeply, holding her rounded buttocks as he pulled her in against him. Her hands slid down between them to grasp his cock, pumping him to hear him moan. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I think it’s time someone was submissive to you, Daryl” she said huskily, then dropped to her knees in front of him and without any preamble, took his cock deep into her mouth. 

Daryl cried out in surprise at the suddenness of the hot, wet sensation surrounding him and almost lost himself as he looked down at Gina, her mouth stretched around him bobbing deliciously on his cock, her naked wet breasts swaying from the movement.

“Shit Gina!” he groaned, one hand coming to grasp her hair gently as the other shot out to support himself against the wall as his legs felt abnormally unsteady. “I don’ think ya leadin’ me by the cock is bein’ submissive” he said raspily, “but I’ll take it!”

Gina looked up at him with amused eyes for a moment, but then reverted to desire as she tasted Daryl’s pre-cum in the back of her throat. It wasn’t particularly submissive, causing this powerful man to moan and groan as she sucked and stroked him, but doing so also made her feel weak with desire and as if she’d let him do anything he wanted to her. She’d never especially liked giving oral sex before, but something about doing it to Daryl had her feeling heavy with passion and the need for him to take her, use her, to fuck her mouth to find his pleasure. She groaned around him at the thought, causing his echoing groan at the vibration. Her hands came up to his ass and she began to pull him so he pumped into her mouth, showing him what she wanted.

Daryl’s eyes blazed down at her, understanding what she was telling him. “Oh fuck, Gina!” he moaned as he began to thrust himself in and out of her mouth, holding her head steady with his hand. Nobody had ever trusted him or wanted him enough to do this for him before and he was quickly losing control of his need for her. “Fuck, Gina. I can’t. I’m gonna cum if I don’t stop” he moaned.

Gina held his ass firmly and refused to let him pull out. She met his eyes with a small nod.

Daryl growled “You want me to cum in your mouth don’t ya?” He moaned harshly as he pumped into her hot, wet orifice. “Fuck, darlin’! Okay” he nodded feverishly “Okay”. He grunted as she moaned around him again, the sensation and the view tipping him over the edge and he growled her name as he began to cum in her mouth, her throat working around him to swallow everything he gave her, until his legs began to buckle and he slid to the shower floor, his cock pulling out of her mouth and giving one last squirt of cum into the steamy shower cubicle. 

Gina moaned at the sight and leaned down to lick up the last drops before throwing herself at him and kissing him fiercely. Daryl groaned, somewhat dopey from his orgasm but more than appreciating her tongue in his mouth, his own flavour assaulting his senses and inflaming his desire. His cock gave a valiant twitch, but he wasn’t a teenager anymore and it would take him longer than a few seconds to recover, as much as he wanted to fuck her hard right now. He made his lead – heavy arms move to pull her into his lap and slip his fingers between her legs to feel how wet she was. He groaned again as he found her positively dripping and his two fingers slid inside her with no resistance. God! He wanted badly to taste her too, to meld their flavours in his mouth. He moaned at the thought and pulled back from her kiss.

“What?” asked Gina breathlessly. 

“Want you in bed” he rasped “Want ta put ma mouth on ya” he said heatedly and Gina moaned, taking his mouth again in a deep, but brief kiss.

She broke the kiss and stood quickly, offering him a hand to help pull him up. Daryl took it, unsure if his legs were working well enough to stand yet. Never had anyone before ever had the power to make him lose his ability to stand. A small part of him was almost scared at the power she held over him, but considering how much she clearly wanted him too, he thought that maybe the power was shared equally between them. She could bring him to his knees, but maybe he could do the same to her.

They turned off the shower, stepping out and without bothering to dry off, wrapped towels around themselves, Daryl throwing on a shirt over his wet shoulders too.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice still rough and deep.

Gina smirked “I don’t know, are you sure you can walk?” she teased.

Daryl huffed, scowling in pretend annoyance. “I can do more than that” he growled and bending down, he picked Gina up and threw her over his shoulder as she squealed his name in shock.

“Daryl!” she exclaimed. “Put me down you caveman!”

Daryl ignored her since she was giggling and smacking his ass playfully as he walked to the door.

“Nope” he replied as he unlocked it, hoping Jesus wasn’t outside as an audience this time.

He stopped in surprise. It wasn’t Jesus, but Rick who stood outside the door, arm raised as if he were moments away from knocking. Damn it! Their room was right next to this one. Why couldn’t they get from one to the other without getting caught with their pants down?

Rick’s eyes were wide in shock as he took in the view of his almost naked friend hefting an equally almost naked woman over his shoulder, both of them dripping wet, the visual making an obvious statement of what they’d been up to in the bathroom, or were about to be up to. Rick was surprised as Daryl had shown no interest in women, or men, in all the time he’d known him, despite many flirting with him outrageously. Rick had considered Daryl asexual, possibly too damaged from his abusive upbringing to trust someone enough to form a relationship like that. He felt a tiny twinge of jealousy knowing that his position as Daryl’s most trusted friend was clearly usurped by the woman in his arms, but at the same time, he was overjoyed to see Daryl looking so light and carefree. He was actually having fun! And he began to chuckle softly, trying to hide his amusement from Daryl who he knew wouldn’t appreciate being laughed at.

“Oh bloody hell!” exclaimed the woman he could now positively identify as Gina from her voice and accent. “Is that bloody Jesus again? Christ’s sake Jesus! Stop ogling my man!”

Rick barked out a full laugh at her indignant comment, looking to Daryl questioningly. Daryl lost his tense poise and huffed an amused snort.

“Don’ ask” he told the other man, rolling his eyes. “’Night Rick” he said and slapping Gina gently on the butt in amused reprimand, he walked to their bedroom door.

Gina giggled realising her mistake and stopped smacking Daryl’s ass to cover her face in embarrassment, hoping like hell she was completely covered from the other man’s view as she dangled precariously over Daryl’s shoulder in nothing but a slightly threadbare towel. Jesus seeing her in a towel didn’t bother her, she had nothing he was interested in, but Rick was another story!

“’Night Rick” she called, her voice muffled by the hands still covering her red face.

Rick snorted “’Night Gina, Daryl. Have a good, er… ‘Night!” He chuckled again as the door was shut and bolted behind them and he heard a squeal and a giggle as Gina was likely brought upright again. He was surprised, but happy for his brother. Everyone deserved some happiness and companionship at the end of the world. Speaking of, maybe he would take a leaf out of Daryl’s book and see if Michonne fancied conserving some water with him.

Inside the room, Daryl had indeed taken Gina off his shoulder, but he’d thrown her gently onto the bed in the process and laid himself fully on top of her, kissing her deeply. Interruptions aside, he was still dying to have her. Gina’s amusement faded as her desire resurfaced and her legs came up to wrap around Daryl’s waist, the towel slipping off her legs and leaving her bare. Daryl groaned and thrust his groin against hers. He wasn’t hard again yet, but he was definitely stirring. He began to kiss down her neck to her cleavage and peeled the ratty blue towel away, revealing her still damp breasts. He took one tightened tip into his mouth and suckled at her, enjoying her sounds as he teased her. 

She moaned his name “Daryl! Want you so bad”.

“What do you want?” he whispered against her breast, his breath teasing her nipple as he looked in her eyes.

“Want your mouth on me Daryl, please!” gasped Gina.

Daryl smirked and after quickly removing his shirt and towel, slid down her body. He met her eyes in a steamy gaze as he threw her legs over his shoulders, grasped her hips and pulled her down to meet his mouth. His tongue plunged into her and he moaned at the taste, the sensation and the sound of her gasping moan above him. Fuck, he could eat her for hours to hear that moan over and again. He lapped at her, sliding his tongue inside her then bringing it up to circle her clit over and over. He could feel her muscles becoming progressively more tense as she writhed against him, barely coherent enough to try and muffle her moans so they wouldn’t wake the girls. She choked back a sob that went straight to his cock as he pushed two fingers inside her, pumping them and curving them up to the spot that drove her wild. His ring finger brushed against her small puckered back entrance accidently as he did and at her gasp, he allowed his finger to press more firmly against it. 

Gina gasped louder and her hips tried to thrust against him more vigorously. If he hadn’t of been holding her hips still with his other arm, he would have had trouble continuing his torturous pleasuring. Clearly stimulating three points of pleasure for Gina was almost beyond what she could cope with and he gave an internal smirk as he noted by her lax limbs there was no way she’d be able to stand while he did this to her. She was so wet and the mixture of her fluids and his saliva dripped down her crack making her slippery, and the tip of his finger popped into the tight ring of muscle. At the same time he curved his other fingers just right inside her and flicked her clitoris fast with his tongue and she became utterly unravelled in his arms. Her body locked as her back bowed and her mouth fell open on a gasp as her orgasm shot through her initially, before she began to thrust against his mouth and fingers again, gasping his name over and over.

Once she’d settled down into a sweaty, panting puddle, Daryl withdrew his fingers and placed one more kiss gently against her mound before rising up her body to revive her stupor with a kiss. After a moment her arms came around him and she began to kiss him back softly. Daryl moaned, he was right, the taste of them blended together was almost ambrosial. His cock throbbed with the need to plunge inside her wet heat, so he gently parted her legs and paused with his cock right at her entrance.

“Gina?” he asked shakily “I need…”.

Her eyes opened sleepily but she smiled softly and nodded, placing her hands on his ass and pulling him toward her.

Daryl moaned with relief then grunted in sensation as he slid inside her in one quick, firm thrust.

Gina’s eyes flew open in shock at the sensation. She had been sure her body was spent, but Daryl’s cock filling her revised that opinion strongly. She felt right on the verge of another orgasm from just one thrust, the sensitive nerve endings he’d so skilfully incited still inflamed and ready for more.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed and felt herself tightening around his cock.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her “Yeah?” he asked.

Gina nodded rapidly “Yes! Please!”

Daryl groaned and slowly pulled himself til he was almost out of her, then thrust back into the hilt firmly with a grunt. He felt her sheath flutter around him and groaned again. “Fuck Gina, you’re gonna cum again aren’t you? You’re gonna cum so hard on my cock, you’ gon’ strangle it. You’ gonna fucking squeeze my cum out til I’m cumming dry”.

Gina whimpered at his filthy words and her eyes rolled back. “Daryl! Fuck!” she gasped. She almost came from his words alone.

“Oh darlin’” he moaned at her reaction. “You like it when I talk?”

Gina nodded and whimpered out a “Yes!” as her hips twitched up against his unconsciously.

He bent to whisper every filthy thing he could think of into her ear about how she felt, how she tasted, how she made him feel, as he slowly thrust his aching cock into her. Her rapidly increasing gasps and thrusts of her hips up to his trying to speed him up were driving him to the edge. He could feel her so close to her peak as she fluttered around him that it brought him up to meet hers as he kept them balanced precariously on the precipice. When he told her how he was right there with her, she gasped again and cried out “Daryl! Please! Please fuck me!”

Daryl growled in her ear and began to thrust his hips faster and harder into her at her words. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around her as tightly as they could and still be able to fuck her as he tried to keep them from flying apart in sensation. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth as he felt her start to cum, indeed strangling his own orgasm out of him with how tight her sheath clenched around him. Their groans and sobs of sensation muffled against each other’s tongue.

Eventually they came down together, entwined in a sweaty tangle of limbs as they panted to regain their breath.

“Jesus, Daryl!” sighed Gina, forgetting his rule.

“Don’ say Jesus” Daryl replied automatically, but without the strength for fire and Gina huffed a fatigued laugh, already dropping off to sleep.

“Gon’ need a proper shower” mumbled Daryl, realising that they hadn’t actually washed in their shower and were now sweaty again.

There was a pause as Gina tried to gather the energy to decide if she could get up right now, and in the silence they both heard a muted but ecstatic moan of “Rick!” coming from the shower next door and some muffled masculine grunts. Both snorted softly in exhausted amusement. “Fuck it” whispered Gina and she snuggled into Daryl, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Well! I’m not quite sure where that all came from! Ha ha! All Out War? More like All Out Porn! Keep me on alert. I don’t get time to write regularly, but when I do, it’s usually several thousand words! So how do you think the others will react to Gina’s girls coming along to Oceanside? Will it all go to plan? (Or as canon?) Who knows?! Could end up just being more porn! Lol!


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey” whispered Daryl, brushing Gina’s hair away from her face. “’S time to wake up”.

Gina opened her eyes with a smile and noted both the daylight flooding the room and that Daryl had clearly been up for a while, having showered and dressed. She rolled toward him where he sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in his lap sleepily, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Nope, can’t be” she replied in a murmur against his stomach.

Daryl snorted and stroked a hand over her hair “Sun’s up. Gotta get goin’ soon”.

Gina peered up at him blearily. “You showered without me!” she accused.

Daryl smirked “We been caught too many times already showerin’ together. ‘Sides, Ness and Little ‘un got up same time I did”.

Gina sat up quickly looking alarmed, looking over to find the girl’s bedroom door open and clearly empty. She tossed back the covers and began hunting for her clothes.

“It’s okay” soothed Daryl. “They’re havin’ breakfast with Rick and Judith”.

Gina paused and shuddered a sigh, nodding. She looked over and met Daryl’s eyes. “I know Rick is your family, but I only met him yesterday. The last few months the only person I could depend on and trust to look after the girls was myself”. She frowned in anxiety “I’ve trusted the wrong people before Daryl, it’s not easy to just let the girls be with people I don’t know”.

Daryl looked taken aback for a moment, before he nodded and walked around the bed to meet her. He stood close, a hand rising to bury in her hair as his forehead rested against hers. “I get it. I know Rick don’t feel like family to ya yet. An’ I shouldn’t a’ left the girls with him til y’ said it was okay”. He paused and drew his head back sharply to look in her eyes. “Would ya trust me t’ look after them?” he asked, having the sudden realisation that they’d only known each other a few days. Maybe she wouldn’t let him look after them either? There were few reasons to trust anyone these days, but he already trusted Gina, his gut telling him that she would never do him wrong, however fast it had come to that conclusion. Maybe she didn’t feel the same way though? She was right, it was only herself she’d had to rely on to keep those girls safe for a long time. Having trust in other people to look after them was something that had to be earned. She couldn’t know for sure that he would already put his life on the line to protect those girls. That he had always had a huge soft spot for kids, wanting them to always have a better childhood than his own. He knew he didn’t exactly look the part of the ideal babysitter. Need someone to hunt, or fix your motorbike, ask Daryl Dixon. But it was laughable that anyone would ask a Dixon to look after their kids.

Gina cocked her head, thinking for a moment. “Yeah, and I do” she replied. “I just know you’d put them first, before anything. Before your own life! Wouldn’t you?”

Daryl shrugged, avoiding her gaze as the shock of her answer left an embarrassing warmth in his chest “They’s good girls” he said gruffly.

Gina smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips “They’ve got you wrapped around their little fingers, don’t they?”

Daryl huffed “Ain’t nobody wrapping me round anythin’” he said grumpily.

Gina smirked “They like you too, you know”.

Daryl shrugged “Yeah well, I’s gonna go back and watch them for ya, while ya shower and pack up y’ stuff”.

He turned to leave but Gina pulled him back and gave him a quick firm kiss. “Thank you, Daryl”.

“Yeah” replied Daryl blushing a little. He squeezed her hand “See ya in a minute” he said and left, knowing she was smiling at his back as he left. He could almost feel the warmth of it touching him as he trotted down the stairs heading back to the picnic table where he’d left the girls. Despite the warmth, he frowned in annoyance at himself. It was stupid of him not to realise Gina would need more than just his say-so to trust Rick and the rest of his family with her girls, and he felt bad for making her uncomfortable. He was so used to the whole family taking part in parenting Carl and Lil’ Asskicker without thinking twice about it, that with Gina a part of his family now, he had assumed Ness and Little ‘un would be just as instantly community parented. He hadn’t taken into account that Gina barely knew any of his family and had no more reason to trust them than his word!

“Dumbass” he berated himself as he walked up to Rick.

Rick looked around in surprise “You talking to me?” he asked, a small smile playing around his lips.

Daryl was too annoyed at himself to be amused. “Nah, jus’ talkin’ to myself”.

“Why are you a dumbass?” smirked Rick, then his smile widened in realisation “Did ya piss off Gina already?” he asked. Having previously been married more than ten years, he well knew that feeling of frustration and “what the hell did I do wrong?” that came with being in a relationship. Not surprisingly, it didn’t happen anywhere near as much with Michonne as it did with Lori, but he still had his moments.

Daryl shook his head irritably “’S my fault” he said.

“What did you do wrong?”

Daryl shrugged “Don’t matter” he mumbled and sat on the table top, watching the three girls play together close by.

“Come on, man. Maybe I can help? I’ve been in relationships enough to know ways of making it up to a woman when it’s called for”.

Daryl snorted “Yeah but you’re the problem”.

Rick looked momentarily taken aback. What the hell had he done? “Is it because of what I caught you two doing last night?” he eventually guessed with another smirk.

“What did you catch them doing?” asked Tara with a grin, plopping herself down next to Daryl, at what sounded like the perfect time for some juicy gossip.

“None o’ ya business” snapped Daryl.

Tara chuckled “Sounds like a good time” she teased.

“Shut up” grumbled Daryl and he shot a look at Rick “And it ain’t about that. I jus’ shouldn’ a’ left the girls with ya”.

Rick nodded “Ah. Got it. She doesn’t know me well enough to leave her girls with me yet, right?”

Daryl nodded.

Rick shrugged, unfazed at the suggestion of his apparent lack of trustworthiness. It’s not like he entrusted his children to just anyone either. “Is she pissed?”

Daryl’s frown softened “Nah” he denied. “She was worried ‘bout them but she got why I left them with ya. She’d just ain’t ready to trust the girls to people she don’t know yet”.

“So have ya got to take the girls up to her?”

“Nah” said Daryl, softly, with a small smile of pride. “I can watch ‘em for her”.

Rick grinned recognising the trust Gina must have in the hunter and bumped his shoulder against Daryl’s, while Tara held her fist up for Daryl to bump, which of course he ignored with an eye roll. But he was happy to be trusted by Gina, even if he did fuck up. He felt that weird tug in his chest again and rubbed it absently. He should’ve laid off that second helping of porridge for breakfast.

“So how long have you been with her?” asked Rick, curiously.

Daryl raised a sardonic eyebrow at Rick. “Ya wanna gossip now, Rick? Y’ gonna braid ma hair next?”

Rick chuckled and shook his head “It just seems awful fast for you to be calling her family, that’s all”.

Daryl bristled but shrugged off his irritation “It is what it is” he replied shortly.

Tara nodded sagely “When you know, ya just know. Right, bro?” she asked softly, clearly thinking of Denise from the flash of despair in her expression.

Daryl looked at her, feeling her pain. He’d really liked the socially awkward doctor. She’d accepted him as he was, even saying he reminded her of her brother, Dennis. And she had more guts than most of the other Alexandrians put together, wanting to go outside the walls to prove her worth. He felt utterly responsible for her death. If he hadn’t tried to help Dwight, he never would have had his crossbow and made that devastating shot. He gave Tara a short nod of acknowledgement, both for her statement and her feelings.

He glanced up then to see Gina heading toward them with a small backpack, presumably full of her and the girls’ things and her bow hanging over her shoulder, and couldn’t help the instant uplift to his mood.

“Hey” she greeted the trio. “How long ‘til we head off?” she asked.

“In a few minutes” replied Rick “as soon as everyone else is ready too”

Gina nodded with a small smile “Then I’d better take the girls to the bathroom before we go” she said. She handed the backpack and bow to Daryl and went to gather up her girls.

Rick frowned at Gina’s back and turned to Daryl “We?” he repeated. “She means you and her, right?”

Daryl didn’t meet Rick’s gaze. He knew taking the girls would be an issue with Rick and the others. It wasn’t a place for kids, he knew that. But he had faith in Gina’s ability to do the job set before her and keep her girls safe, no matter the situation.

“The girls are comin’” he replied gruffly.

“The hell they are!” exclaimed Rick. “We can’t take kids Daryl, you know that!”

“Gina don’t go nowhere without her kids”.

“Then Gina will have to stay behind”.

“We need her, Rick. She’s damn good with that bow, an’ she’s smart too”.

Rick threw up his hands, exasperated “Well that’s too bad. But the kids can’t go, so she can’t either”.

“Then I ain’t goin’ neither”.

Rick stared at Daryl agape for a moment. “What the hell, Daryl? You’d let your family go into an unknown situation without your help over a woman you’ve known five minutes?”

Daryl shook his head, trying not to lose his temper. “It ain’t like that” he snapped. “It don’t matter how long I known ‘em. They’re my family now too and it ain’t safe to leave ‘em here. Gregory is a two faced, backstabbing asshole who’d bring the Saviours down on the Hilltop at any time ‘f it’s good f’ him. Even though he ain’t said nothin’ ‘bout me bein’ here yet. Ya know he’s watchin’. He’ll know ‘bout me n Gina an’ he’ll sell her out if it’ll save his own ass”.

“Then send them to Alexandria, or back to The Kingdom!”

“I ain’t sending them nowhere. Ain’t leavin’ them nowhere either” he said pointedly.

Rick huffed in annoyance “So what? You come as a package now?”

Daryl nodded “Yep”.

“And how’s that going to work Daryl? You’ll be too busy protecting the kids to help us out! You know I hate leaving Judith behind, but I have to, so I can get the job done!”

Daryl shook his head “Nah it ain’t gonna be like that. You ain’t seen them outside the walls. They’re smart”.

Rick stood to face Daryl, his frustration clear “Daryl!” he began.

“Ya just gotta trust me, Rick!” yelled Daryl, interrupting. “I ain’t let ya down before an’ I ain’t gonna let ya down now. Them girls comin’ ain’t gonna be an issue an’ I don’t wanna talk about it no more”. He raised his head to glare at Rick directly in the eye.

Rick sighed in annoyance. He’d recognise that stubborn ass Dixon look anywhere. There was no changing Daryl’s mind about this. “Fine!” he huffed, throwing his hands up. “But if havin’ them along causes any issues, that’s on you!”

“It won’t” growled Daryl, and stomped off towards the RV with Gina’s bag and bow to meet her there. 

Gina’s smile wavered as she saw Daryl’s frown. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothin’ ta worry about” huffed Daryl. “It’s time ta go. Y’all ready?” he asked.

Gina looked over his shoulder and noted Rick’s stern expression directed their way. “I don’t want to cause any trouble, Daryl”.

“You ain’t” he returned. At her disbelieving look, he added “Ya won’t. He just don’t know what you an’ the girls can do out there an’ he’s worried”.

Gina reached over and squeezed Daryl’s hand “We’ll show him Daryl, it’ll be okay”.

Daryl nodded, relaxing some of his tense posture and looked directly at her “I know” he said and at her soft smile, he kissed her briefly. “Let’s go!” he growled to those around him “Daylight’s wastin’”.

They set off with Rick, Tara and Michonne leading the way in a truck, the RV following and Daryl riding his motorbike, sometimes ahead to scout for issues or road blocks and sometimes bringing up the rear, checking for anyone following them. The first 50 miles went smoothly, but after that, they began to hit more and more roadblocks, requiring them to stop and clear the road so that the RV could make it through. Gina spent the hours travelling while sitting and feeling useless getting to know the other Alexandrians on the trip. Aaron and Eric in particular seemed like they’d be good friends and they held obvious affection for Daryl.

“My gaydar was way off with him” laughed Eric. “Aaron kept telling me there was no way, but I was so sure!”

Gina chuckled “I think Jesus may have thought the same” she grinned. “But he’s taken the disappointment well. Well, except for hanging around trying to catch a look at Daryl as he leaves the shower, that is!”

The others in the RV laughed, realising she was just teasing the long-haired man. 

Jesus grinned and shrugged “Can you blame me?!” he insisted, waggling his eyebrows at the other men. “Have you seen those shoulders?!”

The group’s laughter was quickly muted as the RV began to slow yet again. As they pulled to a stop, they heard Daryl’s motorbike pull up alongside and he banged twice on the door, their signal that they were stopping and needed hands. The group sighed, thinking it was another block in the road to be moved, but then Daryl opened the door.

“Losing daylight” he said in his usual short-hand manner of speaking. “We’re stopping for the night. Need to clear the area and set up perimeter alarms. Make camp”.

Gina told the girls to stay put and with her quiver on her back and bow in hand, stepped out of the RV to talk to Daryl.

He greeted her with a hand on her hip “Stay here with the girls til we’ve cleared?” he asked.

Gina smiled “Not going to prove my worth that way, now am I?” she returned.

Daryl huffed, but nodded “Be safe” he said, and pecked a quick kiss on her lips before striding off to start ensuring the area was clear of walkers or people, his crossbow raised at the ready, causing his shoulders to bunch and flex dramatically with the weight.

Jesus caught her eye and mouthed “Shoulders!” whilst holding his hands impossibly wide apart, indicating the breadth of them.

Gina snorted and rolled her eyes, but grinned and nodded in agreement. Daryl heard her snort and looked back at her suspiciously noting her smile. Gina grinned wider and tried to look innocent, which made Daryl give a snort of his own before turning away again.

Gina giggled under her breath for a moment before putting on a straight face for the girls. She hadn’t spent months teaching the girls to always be alert and on form while out in the world to show them now that she’d let down her guard for a moment, even if they were in a group. The girls needed to keep hold of that understanding that even in a group, they had to be on guard.

Keeping her back to the door of the RV, she scanned the area quickly noting the group moving like a well-oiled machine to clear a wide perimeter around the RV and truck. Seeing nothing of concern herself, she stuck her head back in the doorway.

“Come on girls. Get your bearings. Look for your hideaways” she instructed.

The girls nodded solemnly and stepped out cautiously, scanning the area as they did.

“Get up on the RV while you look girls, so I can help set up camp, okay?”

The girls nodded again and scampered up the ladder quick as a flash, before communicating almost silently with each other to scope out the best escape routes should they have their signal to climb.

Seeing the girls were settled and safe for the moment, Gina joined in clearing the area and helping to set up the perimeter string of cans alarms, then setting up camp. Daryl left on a very brief hunt before returning with a string of squirrels.

Gina raised an eyebrow as he approached her at the number of squirrels he’d caught in such a short time. “You’re just showing off now!” she teased.

Daryl shrugged, embarrassed but with a small smile playing around his lips. “Damn things were everywhere, barely put off foragin’ as I walked up like I was no danger to ‘em”.

“Did you talk squirrel to them?” she joked.

“Yep” he agreed, and leaned in to speak in to her ear quietly. “Told ‘em I had a lotta mouths ta feed and if they’d be so kind as to stay still an’ be shot, that’d be very good of ‘em”.

Gina laughed out loud, garnering attention from some of the Alexandrians, who seemed shocked that someone would be laughing at something Daryl said. The typically surly man wasn’t exactly known for making jokes.

Gina slapped his arm playfully “Stop! I’m trying to set a good example of seriousness for the girls!”

Daryl stifled his grin “Sorry” he glanced up at the girls who were standing alert on top of the RV. “When can they come down?” he asked. “I could use some help skinning these things”.

Gina smirked “And you think giving Bethie a knife is a good way to go?”

Daryl shrugged “She’s gotta learn sometime. Better to teach her how ta use a knife in case she ever needs ta”.

Gina frowned, thinking it over. “Don’t you think she’s a little young?”

Daryl huffed “Nah. I was learnin’ to use a knife almost as soon as I could hold one out huntin’ with Merle. Ain’t done me no harm”. He watched Gina bite her lip while eyeing Daryl’s admittedly huge hunting knife. He smiled softly and stroked a hand down her arm, moving closer to speak to her quietly. “She won’t be using a big knife and I’ll watch her close. I promise. You help Ness and I’ll teach Little ‘un”.

Gina blew out a breath and nodded “Okay, you’re right. She’s got to learn sometime”.

Daryl kissed her forehead gently before scanning the area. He let Gina scan the area too before raising an eyebrow at her. He wasn’t going to override her choices on her girl’s safety again if he could help it. Gina nodded, satisfied that it was safe and tutted at the girls.

The girls joined them quickly, maintaining their serious and focused awareness of their surroundings at all times.

“Did ya work out good places ta climb?” asked Daryl and at their nods, he praised them. “Good. D’ya want to help me prepare these squirrels for dinner?” again the girls nodded, not allowing the clear enthusiasm in their eyes alter their awareness at all.

“Even Bethie?” asked Ness, always protective of her younger sister.

“Yes” nodded Gina. 

“Yep” agreed Daryl. “But first things first, we gonna talk about knife safety. What can ya tell me about holdin’ a knife, Ness?”

“Hold the knife pointed straight down or put it in your knife belt. Don’t run with it in your hand. Pass it to someone else by the handle. Keep your fingers away from the blade. Don’t try to catch a knife if you drop it. It is not a toy. Look after it, keep it clean and sharp”.

Daryl looked impressed and nodded “Good girl. Did you get all that Little ‘un?” he asked, looking at Bethie, who looked concerned. He smiled softly “It’s okay, that was a lotta stuff to remember all at once. Let’s get you a knife that’s a good size for ya and we’ll do it bit by bit, ‘kay?” Bethie looked relieved and took Daryl’s hand when he offered it to her.

They spent the next hour showing the girls how to skin the squirrels and handle their knives before passing the meat off to Tobin and Aaron to cook it.

As they ate around the fire, the adults praised the girls for their work, but whilst they nodded, and Ness said thank you, neither of them displayed any of the usual childish behaviour the adults expected, and despite sitting surrounded by adults, the girls consistently scanned the area around them. 

Once the meal was finished, they dampened the fire down and settled down to sleep. Gina had brought one large blanket to cover her, Daryl and the girls, knowing that it would get cold at night and shared body heat was the best way to stay warm. Daryl walked the perimeter one more time before joining her, curling himself up behind her and placing a kiss behind her ear. He dropped quickly into a light sleep, knowing Rick would wake him to take watch in four hours. 

About an hour later, he jerked awake, not knowing for a moment what had woken him. He lifted his head and peered around him. He couldn’t hear or see anything wrong, but then noticed Ness on the other side of Bethie was shivering. He frowned, of course she was cold, poor kid, there was nothing of her. Kid needed to gain a layer or two of fat. He slipped out of the blanket behind Gina, making sure he tucked it in to hold in the warmth, then scooted quickly over behind Ness instead. He unzipped his jacket and slid forward so that Ness was inside it too, sharing his warmth, and he draped his arm over both girls. He looked over to Gina to find she was watching him with a soft smile. He shrugged a little and she closed her eyes to go back to sleep again without comment.

He jerked awake again some time later, this time with his heart racing, a feeling of imminent danger assaulting his senses. Bethie was sitting up ramrod straight, staring off into the darkness. Her warning pop was what had woken him, Ness and Gina too.

“Where, little ‘un?” he whispered. Bethie pointed towards the woods to the north of the RV. Daryl could neither see or hear anything, but he trusted Bethie’s senses. He clicked his tongue twice and the girls scrambled on top of the RV, much to the surprise of Rick who was up there keeping watch, then leapt their way into a tree above the RV.

“Rick!” called Daryl urgently. “Point the spot light north into the trees!”

“What? Why?” Rick began to ask.

“Do it!”

Rick knew better than to ignore Daryl’s instincts, so did as he asked. To his horror, he could spot movement coming towards them in the trees, lots of movement.

“Shit!” rasped Rick. “Walkers!” he called out, awakening everyone else in the camp, who immediately leapt to their feet, arming themselves.

“Gina, up on the RV, take out what you can before they get too close!” ordered Daryl, already firing arrows towards the walkers they could now hear and smell as well.

Gina switched spots with Rick and was quickly joined by Michonne with her sniper rifle. She fired arrows faster than Michonne could reload each time, both women always hitting their mark.

“Dad! More coming from the side!” yelled Carl suddenly, pointing toward the far side of the RV, and Gina turned to start taking out the ones from the side too. The group stood in formation and deftly took down walker after walker from afar, using silencers to avoid drawing in more walkers than they were already dealing with.

“How many, Chonne?” called Rick, knowing she could see better from her vantage point, and she’d make a good call on whether they could continue to battle or if they should make a run for it.

“We’re okay!” she called. “Another twenty maybe that I can see”.

“I’m out!” called Gina.

“Can you use this?” asked Michonne, handing her a second sniper rifle.

“Yeah, I think so” replied Gina, and dropped to her stomach on top of the RV next to Michonne to start taking out walkers with that instead.

Before long they couldn’t see nor hear any more approaching walkers and everyone began to lower their weapons.

“Okay” said Rick with a sigh, “Let’s…”

They heard a sudden pop from the tree above the RV.

“Hold!” said Daryl urgently. “There’s more!”

“Where?” asked Aaron.

“Just wait!”

“Here!” said Gina, before popping off two more rounds to the far side of the RV to the two straggler walkers. “Bethie? Any more?” she called.

“She says no” called Ness from the depths of the tree.

Daryl nodded at Rick, who nodded back. “Okay, let’s check they’re down” ordered Rick. “Doesn’t look like our perimeter alarm was breached, but check it anyway. Watch out for crawlers”.

The group re-secured the camp, Gina and Daryl gathering their arrows back where they could. 

As they gathered back at the RV afterwards, Rick turned to Daryl and Gina “What the hell was that?” he exclaimed. “Is she psychic or something?”

Daryl shrugged with a small smile “She’s jus’ got real good hearin’” he said, pride evident in his voice.

“I’ll say!” laughed Rick “She saved our asses! That many walkers up closer could have been a very different outcome!”

“I wanna know who nailed more walkers with their bow tonight” grinned Michonne mischievously. “Shit, Gina, you were shooting off arrows faster than I could reload, and you were wicked accurate too!”

Gina blushed and shrugged “Just doing my bit”.

“Gina got more” said Daryl, unconcerned with her beating him “She reloads faster ‘n I can too”. He nudged her with his shoulder, and she replied with an eyeroll and a nudge back.

“Anyway!” she huffed, changing the subject. “Are we staying here for the rest of the night, or moving on?”

“I reckon we should get going. A few miles down the road just to be sure that wasn’t the start of a bigger herd” said Aaron.

“And ugh, who could sleep next to that smell?” groaned Carl.

Rick nodded “Yeah, I agree. Let’s load up!”

Gina tutted for the girls, who promptly dropped out of the tree onto the RV, then dropped to the ground next to Gina.

Rick looked at them with a lifted brow “You girls do that a lot? Climbin’ trees?”

Ness looked at her Mum as if asking if she could answer and Gina nodded.

“Yes. Mummy taught us to always look for high hide-aways so we can get away from walkers and bad people quickly”.

“They took gymnastics back home, so they were already pretty strong. We just made it work for this world, didn’t we girls?” said Gina.

Rick looked thoughtful “Do you think other kids could learn it?”

Gina shrugged “Yeah, I guess so. I mean it takes practice, but anyone could learn”.

“What age did your girls start?” asked Michonne.

Daryl looked at her sharply “Ya thinkin’ Judith?” he asked, and she nodded.

“They were about two and a half when they started formal gymnastics, but playgrounds and soft play centres got them started early on being agile I reckon”.

Rick just nodded thoughtfully and shared a glance with both Michonne and Daryl.

Daryl nodded “Got it. Next run, we look for playground stuff” he said and Michonne chuckled.

“Probably wouldn’t be that hard to put together climbing frames out of stuff we already have. Train the kids inside the walls on those first, before taking them out to train them”.

Daryl nodded “They ain’t gonna learn how ta be safe ‘round walkers and bad people if they’s always behind walls, but makes sense to start ‘em off inside first.”.

Gina shrugged “Why just the kids? Adults should be able to climb and hide when they need to as well. If we met a big herd while we were travelling on our own, I’d climb and stay quiet with the girls, and just wait for the herd to move on. Works fine with people too. If an adult can’t keep themselves safe, what chance have the kids got?”

“You’re right” Michonne agreed. “Our group always train to defend ourselves and others, or to take the offence, hand to hand and weapons training. But some of us just aren’t that fit, or as strong as we could be. Being able to run away or climb something to escape or hide? Could be the difference between life or death”.

“Y’ sayin’ we need to take up joggin’?” smirked Daryl, teasing.

Michonne shrugged “Maybe” she agreed. “I’m not doubting your strength, or skills, but how far and fast can you run?”

Daryl looked disgruntled, while Rick smirked at him.

“And as for you, Mr Grimes” continued Michonne, noting his smug look. “You’re all speed and stamina, but are you agile?”

“An’ we all know you ain’t as strong as me” smirked Daryl.

“Shut it, snail’s pace” returned Rick, and everyone chuckled.

“I’m just sayin’!” laughed Michonne. “We’ve all got areas we could improve!” She winked at Gina “Except me, of course, I’m perfect”. She danced away towards the truck, giggling as Rick attempted to swat her butt for her cheekiness.

“Come on, we’d better load up, everyone’s waiting” said Rick. He looked over to Bethie and crouched down before her. “Thank you for your warning Bethie. You did a really good job of keeping us safe!”

Bethie nodded shyly, but didn’t back away from Rick. He didn’t push it though and just smiled at her before heading off to the truck.

They relocated to a new clearing four miles or so down the road, having to clear just one road block on the way, and thankfully seeing no more evidence of any herds. They were all beyond tired, but too wired after seeing off the herd to sleep. Still it was too dangerous to travel at night, so after securing the camp, they sat around a barely smouldering fire, just trying to relax before daylight, some chatting quietly among themselves. Rick had suggested the girls sleep in the RV since nobody was using it, and Gina accepted gratefully. Once she’d seen them to bed, she closed the door firmly and noted Daryl sitting with his back to the wheel of the RV, next to the door. She smiled as he lifted the blanket covering him and gestured for her to sit between his legs. She did so and relaxed back against him as he re-covered them, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

She sighed as he bent to nuzzle his face into the side of her neck. 

“Knew you’d prove y’ self quick enough, but that was faster n’ I was expectin’” he commented.

Gina huffed a quiet laugh and caressed his arm where it wrapped around her, keeping her warm.

“I wasn’t really expecting to that fast either”.

Daryl snorted briefly, and began to place gentle kisses up the side of her neck, causing tingles to shoot down her spine and she gasped quietly when his lips brushed behind her ear, her eyes closing in sensation.

“Daryl” she admonished quietly, and tapped his wrist “You know what that does to me”.

“Mmm-hmm” he replied and continued to kiss her behind her ear anyway. “Watching you with that bow is hot as fuck” he said raspily and caressed her stomach with his thumb. “Want ya”.

Gina let out a low groan and turned her head to kiss him softly, but Daryl took the kiss deeper, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and she lifted one hand to bury in the back of his hair, holding him to her as she returned his kiss. She eventually broke it off with a sigh as Daryl’s hand popped open the button on her jeans.

“Daryl, we can’t!” she moaned quietly. “People will see, and we can’t leave camp for a quickie”.

Daryl snorted “We wouldn’t be the first t’ do it” he murmured, returning his kisses to her neck while his hand caressed her satiny stomach, just along the line of her underwear. 

“I can’t leave the girls” sighed Gina.

“I know” agreed Daryl. “D y’ want me?” he asked.

“You know I do!”

“Jus’ wanna make you feel good” he whispered. “No-one can see ma hands. Lay on me and close yer eyes, like y’ sleepin’. Try n’ stay quiet”.

Gina was going to say no, that it was too risky, but then Daryl’s hand dipped below her panty-line and his finger brushed her clit, making her breathe in sharply, but she fought not to make a noise and as his hand slipped lower, teasing her opening, she allowed her head to fall back on his shoulder and turned her face towards his neck, closing her eyes. She couldn’t resist him.

“Tha’s it. Shit you feel so good” he whispered, so quietly she could barely hear him. “Love bein’ inside ya. Wanna slide my cock into ya and feel ya squeezin’ me tight”. 

Gina grunted softly as Daryl’s thick fingers pushed inside her, his palm grazing her clitoris has he slowly thrust them into her.

“Ya gettin’ so wet f’ me” he sighed. “Can I make ya cum?”

Gina whimpered quietly.

“Shhh” whispered Daryl, and she could feel his smirk against her neck. “I know y’ a noisy thing when we’re fuckin’, but ya can’t do that here”.

Gina heard the smug undertone in his voice and couldn’t let him get away with it. She slid a hand behind her back and grasped hold of his erection, which felt hard and hot, even through his jeans.

Daryl grunted, and Gina whispered “Shh!” as she ran her thumb over the head, teasing him with sensation. She undid his belt, button and zip, reaching in to wrap her hand around his hot length, feeling smug as his hips made an abortive involuntary thrust. She began to pump him steadily as best she could in the position, the feel of his cock twitching and his carefully controlled breathing turned her on almost as much as his thick fingers moving inside her.

“Fuck, Gina” he groaned as quietly as he could into her neck. “Y’ make me wanna push ya forward onto ya hands n’ knees, pull down y’ jeans and shove my cock into ya hard. Fuck who’s watchin’. I wanna make you scream my name as you cum on my cock baby. I wanna cum so deep in ya that it’d be coming out of ya for days…”

Gina whimpered as quietly as she could as her body tensed, then released in the pulsing waves of her orgasm. The strain of staying quiet and still was almost torture.

Daryl felt the muscles inside her rhythmically pulsing and knew she was cumming, her fingers clenching more firmly around his cock making him lose control. He let out a louder than was wise grunt as he came, but quickly muffled it by sucking the skin of her neck into his mouth and stayed as still as possible as his cum shot out in three large spurts into Gina’s cupped palm. He let go of her skin and fought to regulate his breathing, not daring to look up in case anyone had heard him and were looking at them with knowing grins.

“Daryl?” whispered Rick, from less than two feet away making him jump and look up sharply. Since when could Rick get the jump on him? And fuck, what had he seen? His fingers were still buried inside Gina and her hand still cupped his softening cock, full of his cum! Thank God, the blanket hadn’t slipped!

Daryl cleared his throat and glared up at Rick. “What?” he snapped.

“Your turn for watch” replied Rick.

Daryl grunted “Right. Um, gimme just a minute? Need ta take a piss”.

Rick shrugged, “Sure”.

As Rick climbed back on to the RV, Daryl felt Gina shaking in his arms. Shit! He hadn’t meant to upset her! He let out a breath of relief when he heard her giggle. He huffed a laugh and turned to bury his mirth in her neck as he gently withdrew his fingers from her. After a bit of a shuffle, he managed to pass her his do-rag to clean her hand of his cum while he zipped himself up again. Rather than use the rag on his own hand, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, enjoying her flavour.

“Daryl!” admonished Gina, her eyes wide, but with a smile playing around her lips.

“No sense wastin’ it!” shrugged Daryl with a smirk and leaned in to kiss Gina once more before helping her stand. He wrapped the blanket around her. “Stay warm” he said gruffly.

“I think I can sleep a bit now” smiled Gina, “I’ll go lay down with the girls, so you take the blanket up there. And stay safe, okay?”

“Always do” he replied and kissed her again before disappearing behind a tree briefly to relieve himself as he’d told Rick he was going to.

He climbed up on top of the RV and nodded at Rick.

“You okay?” asked Rick, his lips twitching. “You look kinda flushed”.

“’m good” nodded Daryl, avoiding Rick’s gaze.

Rick held back a grin “Okay brother. Have a good watch”. He started to climb down the ladder. “Oh, and Daryl?” he said, and waited for Daryl to look at him. “You ain’t that quiet”. He chuckled at Daryl’s mortified look and carried on down the ladder.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, they’re on their way to Oceanside finally! Any ideas what’s going to happen there? Will Daryl get over his embarrassment? Ha ha! Do you think Rick is happy for Daryl having Gina and the girls in his life, or do you think there’s going to be problems?

Back to work again tomorrow (boo!!), I hope I can work on the next chapter soon! Leave me a review and keep me on alert! :)

This chapter is dedicated to my girl Twinnie a.k.a. Kels. Happy (slightly late) Birthday lovely. I know you love some dirty talkin’ and filthy Daryl, so I hope you enjoyed it! Love ya! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi all! Sorry it’s been so long since I updated. If it helps, I have another one-shot that almost ready to post as well as this update, so I’ll get that up asap! To recap, the family are on their way to Oceanside to get their guns to help fight the war. Gina and the girls are proving just why Daryl was right to insist they come along too. Enjoy!

 

The rest of the night passed peacefully, and the group were packed up and moving just before dawn. The remaining route was thankfully much clearer than the day before, and aside from a couple of blocked roads they had to clear, they made much better time for the rest of the journey. 

They parked on the other side of the inlet, just down the road from where Tara had fallen off the bridge and hid the vehicles well, before paddling silently across the body of water in two large rowing boats. They had to make a couple of trips to bring over all the explosives, as well as their people. 

Tara led them through the woods for a few minutes before quietly stopping them a safe distance away from the community’s spotters. She dropped to a crouch and gestured to Rick to join her. The others gathered around to listen too as she began to draw in the dirt with a stick giving everyone a visual on the layout of the community from their current point, where the buildings were, the walls and the spotters’ locations that she’d seen before.

“I’m going to sneak in through this way to Cyndie and Natania’s hut. I could probably persuade Cyndie to hear us out peacefully, but Natania is going to be a tough sell. She’s stubborn as all hell” sighed Tara.

Rick patted her back sympathetically. “Do your best” he said, then glanced around the group as he continued “We ain’t here to hurt anyone. We follow the plan and we talk these people into helping us. That ain’t gonna happen if people get hurt”. He took in the group’s nods of agreement before continuing to lay out the plan based on Tara’s map in the dirt. Eventually he stood “Okay, let’s get to work” he ordered, and everyone began to file to their designated tasks. Rick put a hand on Carl’s shoulder before he could walk away and leaned down to meet his eyes. “You stay alert, and you stay safe” he said, then nodded to Enid, noting how nervous the other teen looked. “You too, Enid. Anything happens, and I want you two to look out for each other, okay?”

The teens nodded “Got it, Dad” agreed Carl seriously, and the pair began to follow the others, staying alert and ready with their weapons.

Rick watched for a moment with a frown.

Daryl patted his shoulder and nodded at Rick, conveying wordlessly that he understood Rick’s pain at including his son and the teenage girl in such a dangerous situation, but that he was doing the right thing. Rick nodded back and moved off himself to get into position.

“C’mon” Daryl said quietly to Gina and the girls, “let’s go”. He followed Rick, his bow armed and partly raised in readiness with the two youngsters following him closely and Gina bringing up the rear, guarding their backs. Soon they came to the small clearing where they intended to herd the people from the community to. 

Rick was giving Michonne a boost up into a tree, a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder. As they weren’t intending to hurt anyone, her sword was somewhat defunct in this mission, so she was to be hidden and on alert for anything unplanned. Michonne huffed and groaned as she struggled up into the tree, looking back down to Rick as he spoke before she climbed any higher. They spoke softly, and Daryl couldn’t hear what was said, but it looked personal between them. He glanced around trying to spot a good climbing tree for Gina and the girls, then rolled his eyes at himself. They were far more experienced at this tree climbing business than he was.

“Where d’ya wanna be?” he asked Gina.

“I want the girls back a bit in a separate tree. If I have to speak or shoot, I don’t want to be giving away their position too”.

Daryl nodded in agreement. It was a smart plan.

Gina looked around and so did the girls. “Over there girls, a few trees back from the clearing” she instructed gesturing, then clicked her tongue twice. The girls ran quietly and were in a suitable tree and out of sight in seconds. Gina watched, then nodded satisfied before turning to the tree she planned to situate herself in as the other lookout.

“Y’ need a boost?” asked Daryl, moving closer.

Gina snorted a gave him a quick peck of a kiss. “You’re sweet” she teased “but stand back and let me show you guys how it’s done”. She put her bow and her rifle on her back to leave her hands free, then took a couple of steps back from the tree. Daryl stood back, an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to do her thing. Gina shot him a quick grin, then a determined look crossed her face before she suddenly sprang into action, launching herself toward the tree. She leapt up the trunk, finding a foot hold and springing herself upwards from it toward a solid branch. She used the momentum to pull herself up and before anyone could blink, she was straddling the first branch.

Daryl gaped at her for a moment. After watching Michonne’s struggle into the tree, Gina’s acrobatic tree climbing put her to utter shame. He shot a sardonic look at Michonne. “Y’ perfect are ya?” he asked teasingly, smirking when she flipped him off. He turned back to look up at Gina. “That was fucking hot” he said, and she giggled, blowing him a kiss before hopping up onto her feet on the branch and scrambling up higher til he could barely see her. “Climbs trees like a damn monkey” he muttered to himself, then huffed a chuckle as Gina made a monkey noise from the tree.

He shook his head, smirking as he walked over to join Rick. “Better make that jungle gym adult sized. Think we need climbin’ lessons too” he joked.

Rick nodded and looked towards Gina’s tree appraisingly. “It ain’t a bad idea” he said. “You wouldn’t see her if ya didn’t know where to look. That skill coulda saved us a lot of runnin’ when we were on the road. I’d be happy knowin’ Carl could get up out of danger that fast when we’re in the woods too. He’s growin’ up, but he ain’t got the strength of a grown man yet. Hidin’ like that could save his life one day”.

Daryl nodded. “Guess we gotta think outside tha box now”.

Rick nodded back, still trying to spot Gina up in her tree. “It’s the survival of the fittest now. It’s not just hidin’ and escaping up there. It’s bein’ a sniper. It’s a place to hide supplies that other people can’t get to. It’s our kids havin’ a safe hide out any time they leave the walls”. Rick shrugged “How often do people look up in the woods? Ya look all around for danger, but not up.”

“Saw somethin’ on the telly once” said Daryl “People buildin’ houses up in the trees. They was stupid houses, looked like mansions. Outta place an’ everythin’. But tree houses that were camouflaged n’ shit. That might be worth thinkin’ about”.

Michonne snorted from her tree hide out “We gonna be the Swiss Family Robinson now?” she teased.

Rick grinned “Not with your tree climbin’ skills” he teased back.

Michonne chuckled and threw a stick at him in retaliation.

Rick shrugged “Worth thinkin’ about for the future though, right?” he said.

Daryl nodded “Yeah, worth thinkin’ about”. He sighed and looked around, noting that everyone else had gone on to their jobs, laying the explosives. “Best we get this done first so we got a future” he said, and clapped Rick on the shoulder before moving off.

Daryl caught up to his group and started helping Jesus to lay the strings of dynamite the way Rosita had taught them. It was times like this he really missed Abraham and Glenn by his side too and he felt the ghost of them as he worked. He overheard Eric and Aaron talking as they guarded his and Jesus’ backs. They were all good people, almost family even. But they couldn’t replace the brothers he’d lost.

“I’m glad you came. I know it’s been hard. I know you don’t want this” Aaron said to Eric.

“Didn’t want this” said Eric. “But I’m starting to understand what’s on the menu now. We can hide like these people. We can keep trying to serve the saviours and I can watch you get randomly beaten every so often. Or else we can fight. So here we are. And being with you, well, it makes an act of terror, tolerable”.

Daryl kept his eyes averted from the couple’s loving glances out of respect. He was glad Eric had come around to seeing what needed to be done in this world. Too many of the Alexandrians, even with death knocking daily at their doors in the form of Walker herds and Saviours, lived with their heads in the clouds. Nothing seemed to wake them the hell up and realise what the world was now. It looked like Eric, at least, had finally woken up when his man had taken that last beating for no good reason. It was slow progress, but better one Alexandrian wakes up than none. He still wished he had one of his own family guarding his back right now regardless and was feeling the loss and absence of so many as he worked. Glenn, Abraham, Tyreese, Beth, Hershel, T-Dog. Sasha and Rosita. Maggie. Carol. Hell, even Merle would be good right now if he was sober.

His maudlin thoughts were interrupted by Jesus. “I shoulda tried harder to stop Sasha and Rosita” he said. “If they’d waited just one more day”.

Daryl sighed. He didn’t like Jesus especially, thought the guy was an asshole losing them all those supplies, and he always seemed to think he was smarter than Daryl. But in this, they agreed. The rest of the family should be there. He shook himself out of his funk. Wasn’t worth being miserable. They had a job to do and thinking negative wasn’t going to help. “Sasha’s a good shot” he replied, repeating what Maggie had said and thinking of how many people could be saved if Sasha was able to actually take Negan out. Christ, he’d thought of trying much the same himself now he knew where the Sanctuary was. “Rosita knows how to take care of herself. Probably back at Hilltop right now. At least I hope so. We gonna need them. There’s a whole lotta people still gotta die”.

They finished setting up the explosives quickly and Daryl checked his watch. Two minutes. If they didn’t get a signal from Tara in two minutes they were going to light the fuses. They waited in silence, watching the time count down. With five seconds left to go, Daryl took out his lighter and knelt to the fuse. At the exact second the time was up, he lit the fuse and stood quickly.

“Let’s go!” he called out roughly and began to run to the next fuse, the others tailing him. He lit the next fuse seconds before the first load blew and moved on to the next. He tried not to let the women’s screams of terror from inside the community get to him. They were scared, but they were unharmed at this point, and they didn’t know he and his family didn’t want to actually hurt them. He allowed a small bit of guilt passed his defences. If things were different, Gina and the girls, Carol, Maggie – all their women could be in hiding like this. Trying to live safely after losing all their men. How would they face a group coming at them with explosives, terrorising them into giving up their guns and their safety? 

His gut clenched remembering the prison. That was what had happened to them, with the Governor, and now with the Saviours. Were they really any different? 

He shook himself. They were different. They weren’t here intending to hurt anyone. They were scaring them yes, but only so they could get them to listen without being shot at first, and hopefully to join them.

He and his group hid as a group of terrified women and children ran towards them and the rest of the group encircled them and herded them towards the clearing, while he and his group guarded the armoury. Before long a couple of women ran toward them, trying to get to the guns. Daryl and his group stopped them, holding their weapons on the women and forcing them to kneel. He tried to swallow his guilt. He was just doing what he needed to, to get this done. These two seemed like soldiers and were likely the women who’d tried to kill Tara. They were tough women though, survivors like his Gina. If they could get them to listen and join them, they would be assets to their side of the war.

They marched the women towards the rest of their group. “Get down, over there” he ordered. “Keep quiet”.

By now the whole community and his family seemed to be there except for Tara, and Daryl watched both the women kneeling as well as their surroundings for any stragglers, or walkers roused by the noise. He was worried about Tara. Where was she? And where was the leader of Oceanside? This Natania?

Rick stood in front of the kneeling women. “Now we made a lot of noise” he said firmly. “We want to wrap this up quick, so you can send people to redirect anything coming this way. Tara said your forests are relatively clear, so we won’t take any chances with this”. He stared out the women on the ground, letting them know he meant business. “No one needs to get hurt” he stressed. “This is just about what you have. What we need”. 

“Nobody’s taking anything” called a firm voice through the trees. Daryl turned to the direction and his gut churned seeing an older woman, obviously the leader Natania, holding Tara by the scruff of her neck, with gun pressed to the back of her head. “You need to let everyone go” continued Natania. “And leave right now. Just go away or this one dies”. 

Rick frowned, clearly angry at seeing one of his family being held at gun point, but he kept his temper. “We’ll leave you alone,” he said in his take-no-shit negotiating voice “and we’re taking your weapons with us. That’s not gonna change. It’s Natania, right? Put the gun down. Let’s talk about what we can change”. 

“No,” snarled Natania “leave, now”. 

Tara looked up at where Michonne was sitting in the tree with her sights set on Natania and called “Michonne, don’t”. They all knew that if they hurt anyone, their chance of getting any of them on their side would be nil, but Tara wanted to make it clear to Natania that they didn’t intend to hurt them as she called out her warning. 

“We just wanna be left alone” snapped Natania, jerking Tara roughly back in to her gun’s muzzle, making the younger woman flinch. 

“We’ll leave you alone” growled Rick. “Just let go of her, now. Or, we’ll kill you. None of us want that”. 

The young woman that had entered the clearing behind Natania, stepped forward looking worried. “They want us to fight the Saviours” she said earnestly, looking first at her Grandma and then the rest of her group.

“We tried that!” cried Natania. “We lost. Too much. We’re not gonna lose anymore. Not our guns, not our safety. Not after everything we’ve done to get here.” 

“We’re gonna win” stated Tara determinedly. “With your guns, with or without your help”. 

“Natania, put the gun down” ordered Rick.

“You kill me, and you die” said Tara simply, “and my people take the guns and nothing changes”.

One of the soldier women Daryl had captured spoke up, looking hopeful. “Maybe we should try” she said.

“Grandma stop!” implored the young woman, who had to be the Cyndie that had saved Tara’s life. “It’s over. Just talk to them okay?” 

“It’s NOT OVER!” shouted Natania, angrily. “They’ve forgotten. You’ve all forgotten. Some of you actually want to fight them? After everything? We can lose our guns, but us leaving to fight after everything? I have to remind you?” She looked at the women of her community wildly. “Yes, I am gonna do this, and then I’m gonna die, but it’s that important. This is your life, all of you! Remember what it looks like? Remember what they did to us? You need to see this. Open your eyes!”

Three things happened in quick succession then. Bethie gave a warning pop, Michonne called out urgently “Rick! Walkers!” and Gina swung out of her tree hiding place, hanging on to a branch by her hands to take Natania by surprise, kicking the distressed woman over and away from Tara.

Natania screeched like a wild woman and scrambled for her gun, but then Cyndie stepped forward and hit her Grandma over the head with the butt of her own gun, knocking the woman out cold.

The others turn from the sight to see lots of walkers coming through the trees towards the disturbance they’d been making, and many of the kneeling women whimpered in fear. 

“Everybody up!” ordered Rick. “Get the children behind us. They’re coming!” Rick cut the soldier women and some of the others loose and gave them knives. 

The soldier, Beatrice nodded appreciatively at Rick, before shouting at the other women “First shift. Join them on the line. Dead only. Dead only!” 

“Don’t go anywhere!” Rick ordered his people, manoeuvring himself next to his son. “Everyone! Shots within ten feet of the line, that’s it”. He grimaced as the walkers came closer. They had clearly spent a lot of time in the water and were covered in barnacles and rancid sea weed. He grunted in disgust seeing a crab crawl out of one walker’s empty eye socket. The smell was atrocious. He waited until they got close enough then ordered “Now!”.

The group fired selectively at the oncoming walkers, wasting no bullets. Gina and Daryl taking many down using their bows. As the walkers got closer still, the soldiers from Oceanside started attacking the walkers using knives too. Tara wrestled one walker to the ground and Cyndie shot it for her, Tara gave her a nod of thanks before turning back to the line.

Finally, there were no more walkers and the Oceanside soldier, Beatrice gave the knife back to Rick with a nod, before shaking his hand. 

Natania, having regained consciousness interrupted the peaceful moment as she stumbled to her feet. “No, we’re not fighting them with you!” she said gruffly. “So, take your damn guns and go”. Everyone watched as she walked away, then out of nowhere two walkers appeared either side of her, grabbing both her arms and she screamed, trying to free herself.

Instinctively, both Gina and Daryl fired arrows at each of the walkers, killing both before they could harm Natania.

Natania stood shaken for a minute as Cyndie ran to her and hugged her Grandmother.

“These are good people Grandma” Cyndie whispered.

Natania turned to look at Gina and Daryl. She gave them a shaky nod before walking away once again. Cyndie saw her Grandma back to her hut before returning to talk first to the rest of the Oceanside community as the Alexandrians loaded up the weapons, and then to talk to Rick.

“Some of us want to go with you, some of us don’t” she said. “But we can’t leave the community completely defenceless either”.

Rick nodded “I get that” he agreed. 

“I’d like to propose a compromise” said Cyndie, glancing at Tara who gave her an encouraging nod.

Rick watched their exchange, a small smile twitching on his lips before he straightened his expression and crossed his arms. “What do you propose?”

“Well, you need people too, right?” asked Cyndie. She sighed. “My Grandma and many others can’t face the Saviours again. They’re broken still from the first time. Some are too old or too young”.

Rick nodded sympathetically. The women had clearly been through a lot of trauma. “Yeah, we need people too” he agreed. “Fighters”.

Cyndie looked calculating. “And there’s no point having guns if you’ve got no one to shoot them, right?”

Rick tilted his head, “We’d make do” he said gruffly.

Cyndie looked nervously at Tara, who again nodded and gestured for her to go on.

“What if we sent people with you to fight, but you left behind at least a handful of guns, so the community can defend itself too?”

“How many people?” asked Rick, looking intimidating. “Kids ain’t gonna be anythin’ in exchange for a gun in this fight” he said.

“There’s sixteen of us that want to go. All fighters. All strong” said Cyndie, raising her chin. “Do you think it was easy to live through a fight against the Saviours? Yes, we hide here now beyond Negan’s reach, but it was after a long time fighting their regime. Negan could have killed us, or assimilated us into the Sanctuary, but he saw we were strong and could keep scavenging for him. So, after he killed our men, he let us live to carry on providing for him. We are strong Rick. We can help out in this war, but you have to let us protect our vulnerable too. Our old and our children”.

Rick glanced at both Michonne, and then at Daryl who both nodded in agreement.

Rick nodded at Cyndie. “You have a deal” he agreed. “Sixteen soldiers come with us, and we’ll leave some guns for the community to defend themselves”.

Cyndie smiled and held out her hand for Rick to shake, which he did. 

Tara looked relieved “How’s your Grandma?” she asked Cyndie. “Is she okay with this?” 

Cyndie shrugged “She’s not okay, but she’s not actively fighting this now either. She just doesn’t want to lose any more of her family. I’m all she’s got left”.

Tara nodded and touched Cyndie’s arm in comfort “I can understand that. We’ve all lost family. Most of us don’t have any blood relatives left at all. I’m fighting for my new family. For what I’ve got left”.

Rick nodded “The Saviours. They aren’t a family. It’s Negan’s dictatorship and people are dying of starvation with his blessing in his own house, because they can’t work his system hard enough. Daryl’s seen it. They can’t be what’s left of humanity in the end”.

“They’ve already lost their humanity” said Cyndie, nodding in agreement. 

“So, we fight for family. For humanity” said the soldier, Beatrice. “Natania will come around, Cyndie. Once we win this”. She patted Cyndie on the back once, in comfort.

Cyndie looked towards her Grandma’s hut. “I hope so” she said, quietly. “Grandma might be stubborn and wrong, but she’s all the blood family I have left too”. She felt a squeeze on her hand and turned back to see Tara had reached out to her. She smiled in thanks and sighed. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road” she said.

It didn’t take long for the Oceanside soldiers to pack their belongings and soon the group were making their way back towards the boats. 

As they walked, Gina noticed that Daryl stayed several steps behind her and the girls. She frowned, realising that he hadn’t said a word to her since she’d climbed the tree earlier. She paused to let him catch up to her.

“You okay?” she asked, falling into step with him.

“Fine” he replied gruffly, not looking at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, perplexed.

Daryl ground his teeth for a moment, not wanting to voice his anger at her in front of everyone, so he shook his head. “Later” he finally said.

Gina sighed “Fine.” She was resigned that whatever his problem was, he wasn’t ready to talk about it. She sped up her stride, ignoring his angry grunt, and caught up with her girls.

“Why is Daryl angry, Mummy?” asked Ness, observant as always.

“I don’t know, baby” Gina replied with a sigh. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out later”.

“Is he angry at me?” Ness asked in a small voice.

“No, baby, of course not!” exclaimed Gina, sure that for whatever reason Daryl was pissed off at her, it wasn’t about the girls. They had behaved impeccably this whole trip. “Let’s just leave him be for a while, okay?”

“Like we used to when Daddy got angry?” asked Ness, looking sad.

Gina bit her lip. She hated that Ness remembered her Dad that way, but how could you explain to a child that her Dad had just not been built to cope emotionally with a world like this? The girls were so young and didn’t have many memories from before the dead rose, when their Dad was so good to them all. They just remembered the angry, frustrated and scared man that he’d turned into after. She squeezed Ness’ hand and redirected the conversation.

“You girls did so well today. I’m sure everyone is really proud of you” she finally said, relieved when Ness’ frown lifted a little.

“We sure are” said Rick, having overheard their conversation and turning to look at them. “Ain’t that right, ‘Chonne?” he asked.

Michonne turned around with a smile. “You girls are amazing!” she gushed. “Do you think you can teach me to climb like you do?” she asked.

Bethie tugged on Ness’ hand, indicating that she wanted to tell her something and whispered in her ear. Ness listened, then nodded and turned back to Michonne.

“Bethie thinks you need lessons, so I guess that’s okay” she said.

Rick snorted and Michonne elbowed him.

“I’d like to see you climb one, cowboy” she teased.

Rick grinned and looked at Ness “I think you guys better teach me too” he said. “Or Michonne will never stop teasin’ me”.

Ness nodded solemnly. “I’ll teach you so you two don’t fight like Mummy and Daryl”.

Rick shot a frown of confusion behind him toward Daryl, before turning back to Ness. “Thanks Ness, I appreciate it” he said, then looked at Gina, who shrugged. She didn’t know any better than Rick what Daryl was angry about.

By the time they’d ferried all of the people back across the inlet and got on the road towards Alexandria, they only had a couple of hours of daylight left, so it wasn’t long before they pulled up in another clearing to make camp. It didn’t take long to set up camp with the extra hands and Daryl left without a word to Gina to hunt. 

She sighed, watching him go.

“What’s up with him?” asked Michonne.

“No idea” said Gina, sadly. She hated this silent treatment. If he was pissed at her, he needed to just come out and say it. Ignoring her and the rest of the group was one thing, but ignoring the girls was not on. They didn’t understand why their normally sweet, attentive Daryl was suddenly pretending they didn’t exist and it hurt them.

“He gets like this sometimes” said Rick, softly, looking over at Gina and the girls reassuringly. “He used to fly off the handle at every little thang. But you can’t do that in this world and stay safe. So, he’s learned to think it over for a while. He works it all out in his head before comin’ out with whatever is botherin’ him.” Rick crouched in front of the girls “He didn’t have a good Mama like you do to teach him what to do when he gets upset. He ain’t upset with you two though, okay?” 

“It’s like a time-out then?” asked Ness. “He doesn’t want to shout, so he puts himself in time-out ‘til he calms down?”

“Yeah” nodded Rick. “That’s it exactly. He doesn’t want to shout and say thangs he doesn’t really mean, so it puts himself in time-out for a bit”.

Ness and Bethie nodded, looking relieved and went to sit by the fire for a while.

Gina sighed “Thank you” she said to Rick, relieved that the girls seemed happier.

Rick shrugged “I don’t know what’s upset him, but he’ll come around eventually. He seems to be pretty talkative with you around, but that’s not the Daryl we know. Some days we’re lucky if he says more than two words to anyone. You make him happy Gina”.

“Doesn’t feel like that right now, but thanks for explaining” she replied.

Rick patted her on the shoulder. “You did real good today by the way. I was trying to work out how to get Natania away from Tara safely. Your swinging out of the tree like Tarzan was just what we needed” he grinned.

Gina snorted and opened her mouth to reply, but then noticed Daryl, who having come to a stop not three feet from them, was glaring furiously at Rick. He threw the string of squirrels at their feet and stomped off without a word.

Michonne joined them, watching as Daryl disappeared back into the woods. “He’s throwing squirrels at you again?”

Rick smirked “Looks like it” he said, bending to pick them up.

“Again?” asked Gina.

Rick chuckled “First day I met him, he threw squirrels at my head then tried to stab me, all while hurling abuse my way”.

“He did what?!” exclaimed Gina, shocked.

Rick shrugged “He had reason to be pissed. I had handcuffed his brother to a roof in the middle of Atlanta. Not without cause, but Merle was his only brother and he had no one else”.

Gina shook her head “It sounds like you’re talking about a different man” she sighed, beginning to wonder how well she knew Daryl at all.

“Aren’t we all different?” asked Michonne rhetorically. “From when this started? Or were you always a badass with a bow, taking out other people who threatened you without pause?”

Gina smiled softly, realising what Michonne was saying. She knew Daryl had a shit childhood and a lot had happened to him that had to have changed him the last couple of years. Was it fair to hold it against him if he didn’t behave the way she expected, when in reality, she’d only known him for such a short time. “Maybe I was” she teased, finally. “You don’t know!”

Michonne chuckled and bent to pick up the squirrels. “Help me with these?” she asked both Gina and Rick. They agreed and the three of them quickly cleaned and prepared the meat for cooking.

It wasn’t until Gina had the girls laid down to sleep that Daryl reappeared from the woods. He seemed much calmer and walked right up to Gina.

“C’n I talk to ya?” he asked, softly, avoiding her gaze.

Gina nodded and stood, following him towards the edge of the clearing. She looked nervously back at the girls.

“We ain’t goin’ far” said Daryl. “Just a couple a’ trees in”.

Gina nodded again and allowed Daryl to take her just beyond the tree line. She could still see the girls by the fire, but the two of them were shrouded in the dark.

She turned to look at Daryl, his features heavily shadowed, but found she didn’t know how to start the conversation, and it appeared Daryl wasn’t sure either.

Eventually Daryl sighed “M’ sorry” he mumbled.

Gina let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and nodded. “Why were you so angry at me?” she asked.

“I wasn’t angry at ya. Well, not really” he said.

Gina slid down to sit and rested her back against the trunk of a tree. “I don’t understand”.

“I ain’t good at talkin’ Gina. I told ya that already” he said, his voice rough. “I ain’t used to bein’ with someone I care ‘bout neither”. He paused to bite the cuticle on the side of his thumb as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I ain’t used ta bein’ so scared for someone else. When y’ came outta that tree, right into the path of a gun, y’ scared th’ shit outta me Gina”. He paced for a moment. “I know y’ can handle y’self. But throwing y’self at a gun? Tha’s just plain stupid”.

Gina frowned and opened her mouth to retort, angrily, but Daryl held up his hand and looked at her pleadingly, so she gestured for him to go on.

“It’s a really stupid thing t’ do, but it’s the world now. I get that. Sometimes y’ gotta do shit like that to help others. But I ain’t never cared about someone like this before, and then ya throw y’self at a gun! I didn’t know how ta handle it Gina, an’ I’m sorry it took me some time to work it out. I shouldn’t a’ been mad at ya, an’ I shouldn’t a’ ignored ya or the girls while I worked it out. I didn’ mean t’ upset ya. I just didn’ know how ta deal with it”.

“Deal with what?” asked Gina, softly.

Daryl sighed and knelt next to her, but kept his eyes down, avoiding hers. “That I coulda lost ya” he finally whispered.

Gina sighed. “It’s that kind of world now, Daryl.” She said. “Any of us could die at any moment, and there’s not much we can do to prevent it”.

Daryl nodded and looked up at her through his hair. “I know that. An’ it’s hard when any o’ my family are in danger. But…” he bit his lip and swallowed before leaning in to place a feather light kiss on her lips. He drew back slightly, trying hard to meet her eyes before whispering shyly “I love ya. Not like I care ‘bout m’ family. I love ya like… like y’all mine kinda love. Like I ain’t loved no one b’fore”.

Gina eyes welled with emotion at his adorably awkward confession. She sniffled but smiled softly before leaning in to kiss him, gently. “I love you too Daryl. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you either”.

Daryl smiled shyly back at her, amazed that this incredible woman could love him back. He pressed another, firmer kiss to her soft mouth and brought his hand up to cup her cheek tenderly.

Gina sighed into the kiss and drew back reluctantly. “You can’t do that again though, Daryl” she whispered softly. “I can take the silent treatment while you work stuff out, I get it. But the girls don’t understand it at all, and it hurt them”. 

Daryl darted a look towards where the girls lay, looking anxious. “M’ sorry” he said. “I didn’ mean ta”.

Gina used a soft touch to turn his gaze back to hers. “I know you didn’t mean to” she said. “I know it’s hard for you sometimes knowing how to react to things, but it’s even harder for them, being that young. They’re still learning too”. Gina’s eyes welled with tears again and she sighed. She hadn’t wanted to talk about this, but Daryl needed to know.

“My husband was a good man before all this. He played with the girls, we did things together as a family and he was as involved as he could be around his work, you know? But the turn changed him. He wasn’t built for this world. For the blood and death. He felt so much pressure to protect us from the dead and from the living, that he changed. He turned into this angry, bitter and violent man I didn’t even recognise any more. He had these rages where I just couldn’t reason with him”. She gulped as a tear tracked down her cheek. “The girls were terrified of him in the end” she whispered. “And that’s all they remember of him now. Those last few months wiped out years of happy family memories”.

“He hit you?” asked Daryl, feeling a protective rage of his own boiling under the surface. 

“Just once” whispered Gina. “Right before he died. He was ranting and raving and being way too loud. There was only a few of us left and we were camped out in the woods for the night. I tried to calm him, but he slapped me. The girls saw and were terrified, so I left him to see to the girls instead. We climbed a tree where they would feel safe while he raged below us. We had barely got up the tree before the walkers came and the camp was overwhelmed. In my rush to get away from him, I hadn’t picked up my bow. Everyone died but me and the girls. We had to stay hidden in the tree for two days before the walkers moved on”.

Daryl kissed her on the forehead and gently wiped away her tears. “M’ sorry” he whispered again.

Gina sighed and nodded “I know. And I know you aren’t like him, Daryl. But the girls need to learn that. Even if you’re furious, I need you to make a point of telling them that you aren’t angry at them. That it’s a temporary thing, your mood, but that it’s not their fault and you still care about them, and me”.

Daryl nodded, looking determined. “I c’n do that” he said. “I ain’t had much experience with kids, but I love those girls too, like they was my own. I don’ wanna hurt them”. He paused as a realisation came over him “Tha’s why” he breathed, frowning. “Tha’s why Ness drew a knife on me when I shouted at ya the day we met?”

Gina nodded.

“Shit” Daryl breathed, feeling awful for making Ness feel the need to protect her mother. He remembered trying to stand up to his Pa once, to make him stop hitting his Ma. He couldn’t have been more than about 4 at the time. His Pa had swatted him away like a fly, causing the first black eye he remembered getting, but certainly not the last. He remembered that rage and determination to protect his Ma from yet another beating and the helplessness he felt when he realised he couldn’t help her. 

“You didn’t know, Daryl” Gina soothed. 

Daryl shook his head, frowning. “Ain’t the point. They’s just two lil’ girls. Ain’t got no right letting them be scared of me bein’ angry at them”. He looked determinedly at Gina. “It ain’t gonna happen again. I promise ya”.

Gina smiled softly “I believe you” she said, and kissed him again, slotting her lips against his.

Daryl sighed into her mouth at the sensation, and sat, pulling her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. He gently probed at her lips with his tongue, moaning softly when she opened willingly for him, and he deepened the kiss. They kissed for some time, in no rush to finish or take it further. He kissed his way to her ear and whispered again “I love ya”.

Gina moaned softly at both the sensation of his kisses around her ear and at the words, a thrill running through her. “I love you too, Daryl” she whispered back, before pulling his mouth back to hers. They kissed for a while longer, ignoring their body’s desire for more naked contact. They were both aware that now was not the time or place for sex, and so they kept their desire banked and their kissing mellow.

Eventually they drew back from each other with a sigh, pressing their foreheads together for a moment while they calmed their bodies. Daryl placed a sweet kiss on Gina’s nose before sighing.

“Y’ gettin’ cold” he said huskily. “An’ I bet the girls are too. Let’s go lay down with ‘em. Keep ‘em warm”.

Gina nodded with a gentle smile, appreciating his thoughtfulness and got up from his lap.

“Will we get to Alexandria tomorrow?” she asked.

Daryl took her hand and began leading her back to where the girls lay. “Yeah, we should do” he whispered, nodding. “Road’s ‘round Alexandria are pretty much clear and we ain’t that far away now. Should be back there quick enough”.

“Do you have room for me and the girls?” she asked.

“Yeah, o’ course. You c’n share with me, an’ the girls can go in lil’ Asskicker’s room”.

Gina smirked “So you have a bed waitin’ for us?”

Daryl frowned “The Saviours took our beds n’ burned ‘em” he said, frustration evident in his voice. “But I got a room t’ lay down in, an’ blankets”.

Gina squeezed his hand “That’s all we need”.

Daryl smirked “Got hot showers too”.

Gina grinned and stopped him for a kiss “Even better” she said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So obviously I have gone slightly off-canon here with the Oceansiders joining them after all. I hated that they just took their guns, leaving them defenceless in canon, so I changed it! Author’s rights and all that! What did you think of Gina’s back story with her husband? On to Alexandria next!

I am super, super excited as I’m off to WSCL next weekend! Norman and JDM photo ops are in the bag, but I didn’t managed to get Andy :*( I’m sure I’ll be very inspired by the weekend regardless and will hopefully have an update for you all a bit quicker next time! Let me know if you’re still reading?! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave me a review! ;)


End file.
